Apartment 743
by Cambie
Summary: Frozen AU! Anna and Elsa are successful models living the luxurious life in New York City. They have everything they ever wanted. But what happens when one night Anna comes across a shy, homeless man named Kristoff? And what will occur once she invites him inside her apartment? Kristanna!
1. Chapter 1

**hello again!**

**as promised, another story for you all! hope you enjoy : )**

**in this fic, I plan to update every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of the characters; that belongs to the Walt Disney Company. **

**X~X~X**

Anna exhaled as the tight metallic dress unzipped. For the first time since six a.m. that morning, her lungs could breathe normally and her ribs could correctly utilize their original commodious room through her tiny torso. It was now half past ten, and Anna wanted nothing more than to go home, change into her pajamas, and watch reruns of Lizzie McGuire. However, she probably should get something to cover her naked body before she attempted to travel to her apartment.

Ten minutes later, Anna had changed into more comfortable clothes and was fixing her strawberry blonde hair into her casual braids when her partner in crime walked in looking just as fatigued as her. She was attired in a outfit similar to the spunky redhead; black leather pants and a matching tube top. Her hair was up in a messy bun with curly strands hanging by her ears and framing her pale face.

"Long day, huh, Elsa?" Ana asked applying gloss to her lips.

"You have no idea," Elsa sighed, slouching in the arm chair placed in the corner of the dressing room and unzipping her black combat boots. "C'mere, help me take off this boots."

Anna obeyed and kneeled next to her friend. Grasping onto the cool leather of the shoe, she used all of her force to try a pry the accessory off of Elsa's slim foot. Grunting and breathing heavily, Anna finally accomplished her goal - however, the end result was Anna and the shoe flinging halfway across the room.

"Are you ok?" Elsa laughed, holding her vibrating stomach in a giggle fit.

Anna sat flat on her bottom and fixed her skirt and sweater. Brushing her auburn locks from her freckled forehead and teal green eyes, she spoke out. "Whew, that was a workout," she giggled and stood up, walking back over to her friend.

"How much longer are you going to be? Because I'm kind of really tired and Lizzie McGuire reruns are calling my name, and I'm really hungry and want some of my chocolate stash, and-" Anna asked, fiddling with the frays of her cream colored sweater.

"Anna! You're babbling again," Elsa chastised with sparkling blue orbs, giving her a small grin with her thin lips. "And yes, you can go. I'll be home in about a hour. I have to talk the photographer about the lighting in my last shot."

"Ok cool!" Anna smiled brightly, grabbing her toiletry bag and stuffing it in her green duffel. "I'll see you later then!"

"Save some chocolate for me!" Elsa yelled out the door.

"No promises!"

**X~X~X**

Anna walked out of the glass doors of the skyscraper building in which she was employed. Cringing slightly and a frown pasted on her mouth, she grimaced at the harsh weather painting the city streets. Rain slicked the ground, making the streets and sidewalks a dark and squalid gray. She hailed a cab with a sharp whistle. Less than ten seconds later, a yellow taxi stopped at the curb and Anna climbed in, smiling. She'd only been in New York for a few months, and she was already a pro at transportation. It was good thing too, as she didn't feel like staying in that ugly, dreary climate outside.

"Hello!" she said to the gruffly cab driver a few feet in front of her after getting herself comfortable and the flashing lights of the city moved quickly in a blur.

The heavy set man only grunted in a reply, his moustache wiggling slightly as he maneuvered the vehicle through the late traffic.

Anna sat back with a blush of embarrassment painting her cheeks. She also should remember that New Yorkers weren't as friendly as the townspeople back in Arendelle. This didn't faze her long though; she knew this move was her decision, and she had a fabulous life here. A steady modeling career with her sister and best friend, a fabulous city full of interest and mystery calling her name, and a great apartment in one of the most elegant buildings in all of Manhattan. She had nothing to complain about.

Nonetheless, she still did miss her hometown back in the lush greenery of Arendelle. She longed for her old school friends. She missed her parents and the Friday movie nights her family consistently kept up with every single week since she was a little girl. She missed the fresh air and fresh pastures to linger in, and be able to have a picture perfect view of the bright orange sunsets.

Jerked out of her daydream by the harsh brakes of the cab, she looked out the window to see her majestic home shining in front of her. Grabbing her duffel, she thanked the rude driver and hopped out of her ride, her pumps clicking on the dirty concrete.

Humming happily to herself despite the cruel weather, she was about to stroll though the heavy brass turnstile entrance when she heard someone cursing in the dirt patch by the artificial trees decorating the front.

Turning her head and squinting so the rain wouldn't block her vision, she raised her purse above her head to prevent the water from splashing onto her face. Her eyes widened at the sight.

A bulky young man, no older than 24, sat shivering. His body curled up to create warmth, Anna could only see his blonde shaggy hair covering his face. He was clad in black, torn clothes that had _definitely _seen better days in Anna's opinion, and she could see his toes sticking out of his soiled shoes. Keening her ears, she heard his faint whispers of curses and other negative connotations.

"Are you ok?" Anna asked timidly. _What in the name of talking snowman are you doing? _Her conscience screamed at her. _Just ignore him and go inside. Your feet are killing you anyway._

Quicker than lightning, the man's face yanked itself upwards and stared at the girl. He surprised Anna by showing some blonde, unkempt facial hair covering his chin and firm jawline. "I'm fine. I can go, if you want. I'm not trying to beg off of you, or anything. This was the only dry place I could find." Anna was surprised at how harmonious the man's voice was. He sounded like he was on Broadway. Obviously, he couldn't have, since he was, you know, homeless.

"Oh, it's fine. Do you need anything? It is rather cold tonight." _STOP. GO INSIDE RIGHT NOW. HE COULD BE A SERIAL KILLER FOR ALL YOU KNOW._

"No, I'm fine. I don't mean to beg," The man responded and coughed loudly.

"Are you sure? Any food? Crackers? I have some leftover pizza in my fridge..." Anna ignored her pestering voices in her head telling her to get the heck out of this situation.

"No, i'm fine. Really," he objected yet again. However, his body contradicted his words as a low grumble exploded in his stomach, making the bulky blonde bush profusely and the spunky girl giggle.

"I think you're a liar," Anna smiled warmly. "Come inside with me, I can give you something to eat." _I'm starting to give yup on you. Don't blame me when your robbed. Or worse, murdered. _

"I couldn't possibly-"

"Just for a little bit. My roommate won't be home for an hour and I want some company," Anna smiled, trying her hardest to make sure he didn't feel like charity.

"Ok," he said slowly, standing up even more lackadaisically. Up to his full height, he reached almost a foot taller than the tiny model.

Silently they made their way into the fancy building. The doorman looked at Anna's companion with disgust, but Anna nodded in reassurance. "He's with me," she smiled and led the way towards the elevator.

To say the trip up 7 floors was awkward was an understatement. They stood almost six feet apart in the gold colored dumbwaiter and looked at anything but each other. Anna danced on the balls of her feet and desperately tried to think of something to strike up conversation.

What seemed like hours later, the green button finally signaled they had reached Anna's floor. Anna exhaled a little too loudly in relief. "Right this way," she said to her guest and skipped down the hallway with the man following in a stroll behind her, his eyes wide in amazement at the rich, elegant decorations adoring every inch of the fancy housing facility.

"Here's my room!" Anna exclaimed, stopping at the big black door with white modern letters reading 743. She shuffled in her large purse for her keys and minutes later retrieved them in victory. Unlocking the door, she opened it widely and spoke dramatically. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Brown eyes were the size of saucers at the sight. The entryway was commodious, showing off the whole interior. A modern kitchen with red accents took up the left side of the apartment. The right side possessed a crisp living room with square baby blue couches and red pillows. A large flat screen television took up half of one wall. The other wall was completely covered in floor-to-ceiling windows giving a beautiful view of the Big Apple. Spreading the two spacious areas was a small spiral staircase leading to more rooms. Behind the kitchen was a small hallway with two doors.

"Wow," he breathed out, feeling very pitiful in the luxurious space.

"I know right? Who knew modeling paid so much?" Anna laughed from the kitchen, placing her keys in a brown bowl and her duffle on the island counter. "Wanna tour?"

"Sure," he said.

What was she doing? She was giving this random homeless guy a tour of her very wealthy home. He could just steal all of her stuff! She didn't even know his name!

"What's your name?" she asked randomly after showing him the bathroom and laundry room near the kitchen.

"Kristoff."

"I'm Anna," she responded, leading him up the white marble stairs. The large windows from downstairs continued to the second floor, and another hallway was present. The doors led to another bathroom, guest rooms, and two bedrooms, Anna told him. She had a little bit of common sense left in here to not show him inside them. (Also, her room was a disaster and it definitely wasn't ready for company.)

Leading them back downstairs, she kicked off her cream heels and slid on the black tile into the kitchen. "Let's have some food. I'm famished," she looked hungrily into the stainless steal fridge.

Kristoff stood awkwardly in the corner of the kitchen, not sure if he was allowed to sit on the red barstools. He had never bee in this situation before. Most people didn't even give him a second glance.

"What are you hungry for?" Anna asked turning around to face the blonde. "Sit down! The seats are really comfy," Anna demanded after seeing his uncomfortable stature.

Kristoff obeyed silently.

"Well, I don't know if this is really healthy, but I'm some ice creaaaam," Anna smiled devilishly and took the carton out of the freezer. "You, on the other hand, need something with a little more nutrition." she pursued her large fridge at the endless supply of groceries. "Oh! I have some leftover steak and veggies from my night out at the steakhouse last night. Want some?" Anna suggested, holding out the Styrofoam box like at an auction.

"No thank you, really I'm fine," Kristoff replied, but it was ignored as Anna tossed in into the silver microwave. A minute later, she pulled it out and pushed it over to him. Grabbing a large spoon, she dug it into the dairy product and took a large bite.

Kristoff couldn't help his chuckle at this girl. Once she said she was a model, he imagined that she was a snob who wouldn't dare to even eat a salad. However, just hanging out with her for only a few minutes made him think much differently. No one had even been this nice to him, and no one near close to a model had even looked at him.

Just an hour ago, he thought he would always be a crummy piece of human trash no one wanted, a burden to society. But experiencing this girl's kindness had made him think differently. Maybe kindness still existed in this crappy world.

**X~X~X**

**first chapter up! **

**review maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**im floored by all the feedback I've been getting! keep it up!**

**this chapter went a little long...whoops(;**

**also im sure you have all noticed my spelling and grammar errors; thus, im looking for a beta...anyone interested? PM ME.**

**disclaimer: frozen still isn't mine **

**X~X~X**

Stomach full for the first time in months, Kristoff tried his best to stay sitting politely on the barstool rather than pass out in contentment. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment after realizing how fast he had eaten. Anna hadn't even made a dent in her freshly opened carton of chocolate ice cream. It wasn't really his fault- he just haven't had a decent meal in months.

"Whoa, you're a fast eater!" Anna muffled with her mouth full of the gooey dairy product.

"Oh, sorry," Kristoff replied awkwardly, looking down at his empty box.

"Oh, it's fine!" Anna said. She threw away the empty box and placed the ice cream back in the freezer. Turing around, the two sat in uncomfortable silence, listeining to the faint beat of the red clock nailed to the left wall. Anna clicked her tongue and Kristoff started counting the individual black spots on the granite countertop.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Anna suggested. She didn't mean to be rude, but his scent wasn't exactly Abercrombie ready.

A shower? Kristoff couldn't remember the last time he'd felt warm water rush down his back and the smell of soap wafting into his nostrils. The last chance he had to somewhat bathe himself was weeks ago.

"-girly shampoo but it's better than nothing!" Anna ranted with a quick voice, and Kristoff perked his ears to only hear the last part.

"It's fine. Yes, I would love a shower, actually," he said, standing up.

"Ok, cool! Um, I'll show you the way," Anna said awkwardly, turning around into the hallway adjacent to the kitchen. Once inside, Anna began to talk some more. "You turn the water on like this," she demonstrated, and the pure water poured out of the silver head scrumptiously. "Towels are in the cupboard here," she pointed to the white cabinets above the sink bowl, "And the soap and shampoo are already in the shower. So, yeah." Anna said, still standing in the small room only inches away from Kristoff's broad chest.

"Um, do you want to watch or..." Kristoff declared bunglingly. Hey, it was New York. He didn't know what she was in to. He honestly didn't care, a good cleaning was a good cleaning to him.

"Oh! N-no! Sorry," Anna's face went as bright as the red towel hanging on the metal rack. "I'll go now," she slide passed him and exited the powder room. "Have fun!"

"Thanks," Kristoff answered boringly and shut the door.

Anna skipped back into the kitchen and ran her fingers along the stone countertop, letting her nails click against the cool surface making echoes throughout the open floor plan. The realization of her past actions just dawned on her. What was she thinking? In less than a hour, she had invited a strange man into her apartment, let him eat her food, and bathe. and the only thing she knew about him was his name! Anna smacked her forehead in stupidity. She peeked down the hallway to hear the shower running and the door remained closed. Could she go and change herself? What if he came out, took all her stuff, and left? Elsa would be so mad.

Elsa!

Anna placed her hand over her mouth dramatically. Elsa would definitely not approve of this. It had taken years for them to become close, and they were sisters for goodness sake! Elsa didn't warm up to people too quickly, and even though they lived together their whole lives, the last two years the girls had actually become tight cronies. She would certainly not approve of this. Anna had never brought a boy home, but she knew the day she did would be all hell breaking loose. And especially since Kristoff was _definitely not _a normal boy, that's for sure. He was too outdoorsy, too scraggly. Especially with that nasty beard and mustache combo.

A light bulb blinking furiously in her head, Anna grabbed her iPhone and sent a quick text to her sister, who was still out. She prayed her weird request wouldn't seem to strange to her friend, and the blonde wouldn't question the redhead.

Taking her chances - and realizing the longer she thought about it the more time she could have been done- she raced up the metal staircase and slid in her tights towards her room. slamming the door a little too loudly, she breathed heavily and searched frantically for some appropriate pajamas. (Normally she would just wear an old t-shirt and underwear, but she did have company)

Opening up random drawers in her white bureau, she managed to slip off her tights, skirt, and sweater and pulled a random spirit shirt from her old high school and a pair a sweatpants onto her body. As quick and clumsily as she had started, she rushed back down the stairs with only a few trips in between and made it back to the kitchen, gasping for air.

Catching her breath, she exhaled calmly and gazed at her surroundings. Everything still seemed to be in tact, even the gooey brown ice cream stain she had left twenty minutes earlier. The door to the bathroom was still firmly shut, and the shower still buzzed.

Except, something did seem different.

Anna honed her ears on the mumbling coming from the bathroom, slowly crescendo to a recognizable song. Anna's mouth frondesced into a O shape. Kristoff was singing. In the shower!

Of course, she shouldn't think that was too bizarre; she sang in the shower all the time. But listening to it from a different point a view was certainly contradicting. Sharpening her attention even harder, she smiled once she diagnosticated the tune.

**X~X~X**

Kristoff quickly shed his dirty clothes and hopped into the inviting bed of steaming water. Stifling a moan, he gasped at the scalding water against his cold and crusted skin. It hurt so good, and Kristoff breathed in the fresh scent. Not knowing the next time he was going to be able to get a decent cleansing, he tried to take his time, cherishing the valuable soap. However, he couldn't trammel a grimace spreading across his face at the pink flowers decorating the shampoo bottle. He couldn't have been picked up by anyone with normal cleanser?

Hearing footsteps above him, he guessed his host was upstairs. He never thought she could hear him from up there. There was a thick piece of flooring in between them, right? Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but let music escape his throat.

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare  
See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out the dark

He hadn't sang for so long, and evne though his voice was scratchy and cantankerous, he managed to keep a tune.

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
And you played it, to the beat

Oblivious to the stomping footsteps clonking down the stairs and getting closer to him, he continued to belt out the hit melody.

Baby, I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one on you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Make a home down there  
As mine sure won't be shared

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
And you played it, to the beat  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
But you played it, with a beating

Suddenly, he heard a loud clank and shatter only feet away from his door. Opening the black and red shower curtain, he peeked his head out tentatively. He heard Anna fumbling around and looking under the inch crack beneath the door could see shadows of her and unknown objects moving quickly. _Crap, _he thought ot himself, along with a few other curse words, _Could she hear me? Was she spying on me? _

He groaned and rolled his eyes, smacking himself on the forehead. Slowly, he stalled in drying himself off, dreading having to face his innkeeper.

**X~X~X**

Anna bit her lip as red flames flew up in her flushed cheeks. How could she be so clumsy? She was only trying ot listen to the mystery boy sing -and _boy, _could he _sing!_- and she just had to trip on the white rug draping the floor, causing her to go flying and her arm to knock down the pots and pans hanging on the wall. The echoing, boisterous noise was surely heard by her guest, as the singing stopped immediately and she heard the shower curtain open rapidly.

She jumped and tried to pick up all the kitchen utilities before Kristoff emerged from the bathroom and sat on the counter casually. However, her guest didn't enter the kitchen as she had planned.

"Umm...Anna?" she heard him shyly call out.

"Yeah?" she answered back, walking towards the bathroom through the hallway.

"Umm..I don't really have..umm...anything to change into," Kristoff explained awkwardly, opening the door a bit wider from its original cracked position.

"Oh, _oh_," Anna said, reaching the end of the hallway and looking straight into Kristoff's turso. Her eyes widen at the sight. A towel draped low across his hips was the only thing covering his toned body. He was a lot stronger and muscled than those baggy torn up clothes showed. "Wow, you got some abs there!" Anna exclaimed, making her guest feel even more uncomfortable. "Sorry. Um, yes, clothes." Anna bit her lip in thought.

"Yeah..I mean, I could just wear my old clothes," Kristoff replied shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"No! I mean, I'm sure I can find something. whenever my dad visits he always leaves something behind, I'll be right back," Anna mumbled, running across the hallway towards the laundry room. Opening the small cupboards above the gray washer and dryer, she finally found what she was looking for. Getting on her tiptoes, she snatched the grey sweatpants and red sweatshirt her father had left on his last stay. "Here you go. Don't worry, they're clean," Anna gave the folded clothes to the still towel clad Kristoff.

"Thank you."

Anna turned on her heel and walked back into the kitchen to grab herself a cup of tea. Only a few moments later, Kristoff emerged from the bathroom and walked into the room where Anna was.

"Looking snazzy," Anna joked, looking at how uncomfortable Kristoff looked in her father's clothing. His build was definitely bigger than her more lanky father, so they pants stopped at his ankle and the sweatshirt at his wrists.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Kristoff replied, looking up and down at Anna's appearance. She was clothed in a green and gold t shirt with faded lettering reading _Arendelle High _and black loose sweatpants. They shared a giggle.

"Do you wanna watch some TV?" Anna asked after an awkward silence enveloped them yet again. At his slow and apprehensive nod, she led the way to the living room and plopped down on the soft blue cushion. Kristoff followed suit and sat politely on the other sofa, trying not to let himself relax too much. He still had no idea what would happen in the next moment.

"What do you like to watch?" Anna said absent mindedly flipping through channels.

"I don't really.." Kristoff replied unadroitly.

"Oh my gosh, that was.." Anna's face expressed an apologetic look.

"It's fi-"

The shraggly boy was interrupted as the front door slammed close and heels clicking on the ground could be heard. "Anna, I'm home! Why did you need a shaver? I mean, I know you might be a little hairy but-" Elsa walked through the kitchen and set down her bag and continued to make her way towards the living room. She stopped suddenly after seeing their guest seated on her couch. Elsa slowly checked her sister's company, eyeing at his bedraggled appearance despite his shower.

"Who's that?!"

**X~X~X**

** more reviews, the longer the chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**here we go. **

**disclaimer: if I owned frozen I would playing Elsa/Anna on Broadway rn**

**X~X~X**

Anna looked panicky, frantically gazing at Kristoff to help her explain. Knowing he would be no help, in fact he would probably make things worse, she stood up from her comfortable position on the couch and walked towards her sister.

"This is Kristoff," Anna declared simply, biting her lip in hopes Elsa wouldn't question further.

Of course, she was wrong. "Ok...why is he here?" Elsa interrogated, crossing her arms and scowling at the blonde. "And why is he wearing papa's sweatshirt?"

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen? Please?" Anna asked, grabbing her sister's pale arm and dragging them over to the kitchen only feet away. "You can watch whatever you want, Kristoff," she hollered over to the uncomfortable man.

Once secluded enough so the subject of their discussion could not hear them, Elsa lashed out. "Who the hell is that?! You did not tell me we were having company. Is he your boyfriend?! Because you need my blessing and if you think I'm going to give it to you now well you'r-"

"ELSA!" Anna hissed. "Let me explain. You have to promise not to get mad."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "That depends on your statement."

Anna breathed out heavily, making her bangs fly up slightly. "Ok, so you remember when mother told us that we should be polite to everyone? Treat everyone how we'd want to be treated?"

"Yeah..." Elsa responded, confusion still glazing over her light, thin eyebrows.

"Well, I was walking into our building when Kristoff was sitting by the plants in the dirt. It was really cold, and he looked miserable, and I wanted to help him," Anna clarified.

"_SO YOU BROUGHT HIM INTO OUR HOME?!" _Elsa screeched quietly. "What in the world possessed you to do such a thing! He's _homeless Anna. _Homeless! He could be a mass murderer, or-or a pedophile! Or a thief! He could steal all of our stuff!"

"That's what I thought too! But then I let him take a shower and we kind of talked and he's really nice! I even went upstairs to change clothes and he hadn't moved. He even objected when I asked if he needed any help. Creepers wouldn't do that," Anna argued back.

"Um, _yes they would," _Elsa looked at the younger sister like she had scorpions crawling out of her ears. "What were you planning to do? Let him have some food, take a shower and shave, then what? Send him back into the streets? Keep him as a pet?"

Anna grimaced. She hadn't thought that far into this. What was she going to do? Her natural naïve and caring nature led her into this situation, and she had no idea what the next step was. "I don't know, I was just trying to be nice!"

"I get that Anna. But you have to understand, not everyone is as trustworthy or charismatic as they seem. They might just want to use you," Elsa pointed out, calming herself a little bit and Anna's distressed expression.

"I know, I wasn't thinking, and I'm sorry!" Anna replied and started to sob, big fat ugly tears streaming down her freckled cheeks.

Elsa ran a hand through her hair in frustration. What was she going to do with her kid sister? She had always been this way, even when they were little. Anna would always bring in stray squirrels and injured birds and for the first few days passionately nursed them. However, sooner or later, she got bored, and the poor creature died. The older thought that pattern would continue for homeless people too.

Elsa looked back over at their guest, sitting politely on the couch and fiddling with his thick fingers gracelessly. He didn't seem like a murderer, but you never know. Maybe Anna was right. He did need a shave. She did waste $20 on the shaver; might as well put it to good use, right?

Sighing, Elsa tried calming her bawling sister. "Anna, calm down. Anna! Listen to me. He can stay the night, and we can figure out where we're going tomorrow morning, ok?"

Anna looked up with hopeful, watery turquoise eyes. "Really?" she choked.

Elsa nodded hesitantly. "He does need a shave."

They shared a smile, Anna's much more optimistic than Elsa's.

**X~X~X**

Kristoff stood motionless.

He hadn't realized exactly how stingy and nasty he had gotten until he got a decent look at himself in the clean, limpid, mirror. Holding up his jaw and leaning closer, he could se the ingrown hairs and nasty red marks covering his skin. He frowned at his appearance and picked up the black razor sitting anticipatingly on the tile countertop. antagonizing slow, he brought the razor up to his face and tentatively made the first cut.

"That was Elsa, by the way," Anna said, making Kristoff jump at her sudden manifestation. She hopped casually onto the counter like it was something the two did every day, and swung her dainty legs across the drawers. "She's my sister, and we live together."

"Oh," Kristoff replied, concentrating on not piercing into his skin too deeply and wiping the stray hairs from his face.

"You can spend the night, if you want. Elsa said it was ok, and the guest bedroom is all ready for you. The weather's just getting worse, and it's not safe to be out there right now anyway." Anna told him.

Kristoff looked up in surprise. "Really?" he asked, eyes practically reading gratefulness despite his raised eyebrows. "Your sister doesn't seem like the friendly type," he pointed out.

"Yeah. Sorry about her rude introduction, she just..isn't a people person. It's nothing personal, or about you being homeless or anything. Heck, it took me years to actually get close to her. Her nickname back in high school was Ice Queen," Anna chuckled, eyes daydreaming and unrecognizable to her ranting. "And I've never brought a guy home before, and I know she would freak if I did, and then when she saw you she just assumed the wrong thing, you know? It's a good thing we're not dating, otherwise it would have been a lot wor- whoa!"

Anna stopped her tirade once her eyes gazed over a the new clean shaven version of Kristoff. Without his scraggly facial hair, he had an attractive face. _Really _attractive, in Anna's opinion. His brown eyes shown even brighter without having to compete with the more showy jaw hairs. The smooth jawline looked radiant, strong, and firm. Anna wanted nothing more than to run her fingers along it. His thin lips looked much softer, and Anna noticed that his nose was a little on the bigger side- but was somehow endearing.

"What?" Kristoff said, oblivious to Anna's new interest in his alluring face.

"Nothing. You look a lot better now," Anna smiled and giggled at Kristoff's over exaggerated hurt expression.

"I'm offended!" Kristoff played along, smiling slightly at her sparkling eyes. She really was a pretty girl, even though he was convinced she might be a little insane. "That look was going to be the new fad. I'm a trendsetter."

"In your dreams. Even if it was, I'm sure I would _never _model that look!" Anna laughed, and squealed once Kristoff moved his large hands to tickle her sides gently.

Suddenly realizing how close they had gotten, Kristoff's face only inches from the strawberry blonde, he stopped. Breathing almost synchronized and eyes locked, Kristoff almost gave in to his urge to kiss her.

Wait.

He hadn't even known her for a day! What was he doing? He couldn't get in a relationship, he was homeless for goodness sake! Even if he wasn't, Anna would never be interested in him. She was model; she could have guy she wanted! He moved away rapidly, making yet another awkward scenario. "Um...I'm going to..uh.."

"Yeah. I mean..I should.." Anna fumbled, hopping off the counter and walking backwards out the door. "I'm going to, uh, go to bed," she smiled before tripping on the doorframe and falling flat on her butt.

"Are you ok?" Kristoff tried to stifle his chuckle.

"Yeah," Anna replied, fixing her hair and getting up. "Goodnight."

"Night," Kristoff whispered as she went up the stairs.

He cleaned up his mess in the bathroom and made his way towards the guest room Anna had described. Opening the door, his mouth flew open. It was as decorative and elegant as the rest of the apartment. The queen sized bed laid in the middle of the back wall, with pillows adorning it lushly. The walls were a deep blue, and the cream colored carpet was soft and fluffy underneath Kristoff's naked toes. Walking over to the pine colored dresser, he looked at all of the family portraits laid on it. He smirked at younger versions of the two girls; bright eyed and youthful. Looking at another picture, he saw what looked like their parents. Their father looked lanky and strong willed, his determined eyes and strong jawline prominent. Their mother seemed more dainty and lovely, her hair adorned in an dignified bun and her warm eyes looking at the camera with happiness. Kristoff could see almost all their characteristics in Anna. He only wished his childhood was the same; with pictures to remember the nonexistent happy and memorable times.

He saunted over to the inviting bed, and sat on it tentatively. He couldn't recall the last time he had slept on a bed as plush as this. Stripping down the layers of blankets, he crawled into it and relaxed into the soft pillows. Tucking himself in, he curled up and reveled in the warmth and comfort. Savoring the marvelous feeling, he thought about what would happen when the sun rose up the next day. Elsa didn't seem to like him that much, and he didn't except anything more from the two sisters. He still couldn't believe his luck after hearing the howling climate outside. That was him less than five hours ago. Now, thanks to the kindness of a random, caring girl, he was here, laying clean and fed in a warm bed.

He shook his head for the millionth time in disbelief. Who knew?

**X~X~X**

**next update Tuesday! reviewwwwwwww :))))**


	4. Chapter 4

**don't worry! I have ideas for Sven and Olaf ;)**

**disclaimer: if you buy me frozen ill be your friend forever**

**X~X~X**

Kristoff awoke the next morning early by habit. He didn't have any windows in his room, but the digital clock on the dresser told him the sun was just barely peeking over the skyscrapers.

At the first opening of his eyelids, he had no idea where he was or why he felt so warm and safe. Then the realization hit him like a cement cinderblock - he was in one of the snazziest apartments in all of New York City and in probably one of the most coziest beds to boot. And for no reason at all, except a random girl's kindness and sheer good luck.

Hating the itching feeling in his gut that he was charity, he wanted to do something in return for the sisters' unbelievable benevolence. As much as he hated to, he lollygagged out of the cot and placed his bare feet on the fluffy carpet. He made his way out of the door and crept down the stairs to not wake the sleeping women. The sky was expansed in blue, making the reflecting windows cast a mysterious glow across the suite. The rain was still pummeling the windows, making the early morning even darker that usual. Kristoff shuddered and though for the millionth time how lucky he was. Making his way towards the kitchen, he tried his best to make no cacophony while searching the gigantic area for all the necessary ingredients to make his hosts breakfast. It was least he could do for their selfless hospitality.

An hour later, the red clock nailed on the wall struck seven, and Kristoff had flourishingly made a breakfast set for royalty: ham and cheese omelets, (his attempt at) Belgium waffles, and fruit. As if on cue, he heard Anna plodding languidly down the spiral staircase. He tried making himself busy so he wouldn't have to look at her.

"Wow! Did Elsa order a caterer?" Anna asked in surprise, practically drooling at the soporific and tempting food.

"No, I uh, I made it," Kristoff replied, looking up and prepared himself for Anna's reaction. however, he was the one ot react first. "YOUR HAIR!" he squealed oh so manly. The strawberry blonde's locks were absolute nightmare. Strands were strewn everyone among the girl's cranium and he could barely recognize her without her carefully tamed hair she had the night before.

"What?!" Anna said, bringing her hands to her rat nest of hair in concern. "Wat's wrong?"

Kristoff, then realizing this was an everyday occurrence for the girl, laughed. "I'm so sorry, but you probably have the worst case of bedhead I've ever seen," he said between chuckles.

"Hey!" Anna protested, trying to fix her ferocious mane but to no avail. "It's not my fault I toss and turn a lot!"

Kristoff just laughed in reply, and deep down he could imagine this every morning; him waking up early to make her breakfast just because, and always making fun of her appearance once she cam down from her slumber towards the wafting, delicious smell. They would giggle and Kristoff would kiss her head gently in apology, even though he knew all along she enjoyed the attention.

"-stoff? You ok?"

Kristoff was shook from his impossible daydream by the girl he was revering about. Shaking his head as a physical reminder to burn those dangerous thoughts from his head, he leaned against the counter as Anna heartily scarfed down his meal.

"I was saying, this is amazing! How did you learn to cook like this?" Anna muffled, her cheeks as full as a chipmunk in hibernation.

"I worked in a restaurant a long time ago," Kristoff explained vaguely. "I was only a bust boy, but I learned from the best."

"That's so cool! My parents met working in a restaurant," Anna commented randomly.

Kristoff smirked and nodded his shaggy blonde head in reply. Placing his elbows on the cool granite and leaning on them, he watched Anna eat in silence. He needed to get this girl out of his head. He had barely known her for a day and she always crept into his mind. Maybe she was a bit insane, or completely perfect, or a little of both. He didn't know the answer, but he knew this girl intrigued him like no one else.

"Where's the Ice Queen?" Kristoff asked, liking how the nickname rolled off his tongue.

"She wouldn't dare to come downstairs without looking perfect, as usual. Even when its just us two," Anna explained, finishing her plate and leaning back in the barstool. "Where are you from?"

Kristoff's head rose at Anna's sudden interest in his past. "Why do you care?" He said like a broken record.

"Just wondering. Geez," Anna said, obviously a little tousled by his answer.

"No, no, I'm tell you," Kristoff interrupted. The least he could do was tell his generous host about somewhat of his past. "I've lived here in the city my whole life."

"Really? I'm from Arendelle. It's this tiny little village in Norway," Anna replied. "Me and Elsa did a lot of modeling there, and then we were transferred here."

"Norway? Do you speak Norwegian?" Kristoff couldn't help his curiosity.

Anna laughed softly. "No. My parents always spoke English at home and we went to a English private school."

"Oh. That's actually really cool. I've never even left the state, much less the country! I've never even ridden on a plane!"

"Really?! I'll have to take you sometime," Anna promised, too happy to catch up to the reality of her statement. She wasn't going to take him, because he wasn't her friend. Or even acquaintance. He was her charity. It was only for a night. She never realized what she would do after letting him spend the night. How could she let him leave now? He was kind and grateful, and had even made her breakfast! She never thought it would be this hard to say goodbye, if she could even muster up enough courage to say the words.

Anna's last comment had left them feeling awkward and silent, and they stayed that way until Elsa came gracefully down the stairs. "Whoa, what's this?" Elsa asked, and true to Anna's statement, looked practically perfect in every way. Her hair was up in a twisted bun and makeup was light but elegant. She wore a light blue summery dress with a white sweater covering her arms. Her feet were slipped into white flats.

"Kristoff made us breakfast this morning!" Anna exclaimed.

"To say thank you. For letting me stay last night," Kristoff said in further detail ,looking at Elsa with earnest eyes.

"Well, thank you," Elsa finally spoke simply to the homeless man for the first time. However, she didn't move to grab a plate.

The trio fell into yet another silent moment with the only sound was the clock ticking antagonizingly slow. "Well, I'm going to head to work, I have an early shoot I need to get to. Anna, I trust you'll take of what we talked about?" Elsa shattered the quietness, nodding her head expectantly at her younger sister. Anna only nodded tentatively at her as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Elsa? Are you sure it's safe to be outside in this weather? It seems a bit dangerous..." Anna warned.

"It's only a bit of rain. It's good for the city; can clear up all the filth and smog. I'll be fine, Anna," Elsa reassured. "Nice meeting you Kristoff," Elsa bid her goodbyes with apathy and slammed the front door behind her.

"Well, let's get these dishes cleaned up shall we?" Anna lightened the mood and trying to distract Kristoff from the 'taking care of what they had talked about'.

"Are you not going to work today?" Kristoff asked after the two had formed an organized line of cleaning. Anna cleared the dishes and Kristoff washed, leaving Anna to place them correctly in the dishwasher. It seemed almost natural to the pair, and they hardly noticed how quickly and domestic it felt.

"I don't have to go today. And even If I did, I would refuse to in this storm. Elsa thinks it's just a shower, but it seems a little more..harsh," Anna answered, grimacing at the window.

"Oh," Kristoff replied and the two finished the dishes quietly (except for Anna, who just hummed pleasantly and Kristoff didn't seem to mind).

**X~X~X**

"Oh my gosh!" Anna exclaimed loudly, making Kristoff jump.

The two sat in the living room, each on a separate sofa. Anna, trying to stall the booting process as much as possible, decided to shower herself and look presentable. Coming down the stairs with her casual braids and sweatshirt and jeans, she decided they should channel surf. Upon landing on the news, Anna was frightened at the latest report telling people to stay inside, as a minor hurricane had the city in its path, and was ready to strike in just a few hours.

"What about Elsa? I wonder if she's ok," Anna thought aloud, concern filling her usual happy face.

"You could try texting her," Kristoff suggested, just content to be inside instead of trying to survive the gnarly climate outside these walls.

"Oh, of course! I'm so stupid. What would I do without you?" Anna said without thinking, pulling out her cell phone with fingers moving rapidly across the clear screen.

Kristoff blushed at her statement. He could get used to her saying that, and he felt guilty for thinking about it. Minute by minute, he felt himself reluctantly falling for this crazy girl. He wished this weather would go on forever so he could just _be. _And with Anna by his side was just an added bonus.

"Oh, she just texted me! She's ok, she's going to stay at the studio," Anna explained to the daydreaming blonde. "Well, since we're going to be here for a while, let's play a board game!"

"Wait...you're not going to kick me out?" Kristoff asked in surprise. He was sure that the thing Elsa and Anna had discussed was when he was getting kicked out.

"Not in this weather, silly!" Anna protested, and Kristoff couldn't help but feel his heart leap a little bit when he heard her give him a nickname as normal and casual as that. "Now what do you want to play? Clue or Monopoly?"

**X~X~X**

**did anybody go to the frozen cast sing on Sunday night? or have a link to a video? because I wanna see them!**

**review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**time for some of our favorite sidekicks ;)**

**also thanks to my beta claraowl. you da bomb diggity**

**disclaimer: maybe my imaginary boyfriend will get me frozen for valentines day idek he's so romantic that way you feel me**

**X~X~X**

"I think it was...Miss Peacock, in the Billiard Room, with the...knife!"

Anna and Kristoff found themselves playing an intense game of Clue. The pair had been playing a plethora of board games ever since eight that morning. Sitting on the cozy carpet in the living room, they had barely noticed the time passing by, and completely forgot about the pernicious weather outside.

Kristoff groaned overdramatically and dubiously showed the card Anna needed in order to win the game. "This is not fair," he whined.

"YES!" Anna exclaimed, shooting a fist in the air in victory. "Confidential folder, please?" She held up her other hand and wiggled her fingers. Kristoff retrieved it from the center of the board and huffed. "Let's see...I think it's Ms. White with the poison in the billiard room!" Her accusation was correct as she pulled out the correct information with slender digits. "Oh, look at that, I won!"

"Who would've guessed?" Kristoff voice was smothered in sarcasm. He looked down at his own notes sheet that had barely any of the boxes shaded. "How did you do that?"

"I didn't have a lot of people to play with when I was little, so I kind of mastered board games and puzzles," Anna replied.

"So you and Elsa are what? The Sisterhood of the Traveling Board Games?" Kristoff asked, still completely bewildered at his loss.

"Um, first of all that was a terrible reference," Anna giggled at his attempt to know anything about chick flicks, "and secondly, Elsa and I were never close as kids."

"Really? Why?" Kristoff didn't mean to pry or be nosy, but his words escaped before he could think about it.

"I don't really know. We used to be really close when I was really young, but one day she just shut me out… and I never knew why," Anna explained with eyes full of emotion.

Kristoff admired Anna so much at that moment; the way that she could just tell him something so personal, with no fear of rejection or judgment, was extremely meritorious. Kristoff only wished he had that kind of courage. It would have saved him a lot of trouble in the past and definitely would have changed his present.

"I'm sorry. If this makes you feel any better, I would have loved a friend like you in my childhood," Kristoff answered honestly. "I didn't have any siblings, and not that many friends, either."

"Well, at least we can agree that if we were both small and young again, we definitely would have been friends," Anna smiled, holding her hand out for a shake.

Kristoff grinned back at her and clasped her smooth, tiny hand with his larger, calloused one. The minute their skin touched, both felt a stinging electricity running up their veins; however, both ignored it as they pulled away a bit too slowly, though neither seemed to care. The two began to quietly pick up the game.

"Can I ask you something?" Anna whispered.

"Anything."

"How did you... um... when did you…"

"Become homeless?" Kristoff supplied.

She nodded hesitantly.

Kristoff put away the last of the weapons and closed the box before responding. He wanted to get the right words out, and didn't want Anna to change how she thought of him after his sad tale. "Ever since I can remember, I'd always been trash. I never knew my father, and my mother verbally abused me. I don't remember a lot about her, since I was taken away from her before I turned five."

"Oh, Kristoff," Anna breathed out, carefully reaching out her arm to tentatively caress his muscled shoulder.

"It's fine. I never loved her anyway," Kristoff replied, never looking at his companion. Eye contact was just too difficult to execute. "I was put in the system, and most of my host families treated me worse than my mother. I never could get real friends, because every time I'd be close to having one, I'd be transferred to another home. I—"

Kristoff was about to continue when the front door slammed open, hitting the wall behind it loudly. The couple leaned their heads over to see what the ruckus was.

"Well, isn't it cozy in here? And what is that I smell? Oh, is that Belgium waffles? I've always wanted to go to Belgium! I heard it's really warm there," a comedic voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Olaf!" Anna exclaimed, dangerously close to Kristoff's ear. She rushed over to the man and engulfed him in a huge hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the heater on my floor broke, and since you guys have that fancy-shmancy generator up here, I'd thought I'd come up and visit!" Olaf explained. "Oh! Who's this?" he asked, finally noticing the scruffy man still sitting in the living room, completely confused by this bizarre encounter.

Kristoff's face was in a permanent questioning expression. Of course, the moment he tries to finally tell someone about his past, he gets interrupted—by the strangest-looking guy he's ever seen.

Olaf was a short young man, looking no older than Anna, with stingy brown hair and a little buck tooth that stuck out a little too far in his mouth. He had a friendly face and almost waddled when he walked. His eyes were the definition of curiosity, and from what Kristoff had seen, his personality was ingenuous and refreshing.

"That's Kristoff," Anna answered. "He's my new friend!"

Kristoff had been prepared for the negative connotation of Anna calling him a hobo, but looked up in surprise and gratitude once she only referred to him as a friend. He had never had a real friend before… and having Anna see him as one instead of the crummy human trash everyone else saw was amazing.

"Oh! Hello, Kristoff! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Olaf introduced and instead of a normal handshake, greeted the unprepared man with a giant hug. Kristoff 'oofed' in reply. "Are you two dating?" Olaf asked bluntly.

"Oh, no. I mean, we're not... She's not," the two fumbled over words.

"Oh, ok, I get it. You know, I consider myself a love expert, and I think you two would be positively adorable together!" Olaf giggled and sat down plumply on the couch.

"Okay!" Anna said, trying to break the awkward air Olaf had formed. "Kristoff, in case you haven't figured it out, this is Olaf. He's our neighbor a couple floors down, and probably my best friend besides Elsa."

"Oh," Kristoff tried to sound positive. "Nice to meet you."

"You too!" Olaf replied, picking up the remote, crossing his legs, and reclining in the chair. "Now let's see what's on the television?" Olaf said in a fake Spanish accent, completely oblivious to his rude and untimely interruption.

Anna looked over at the blonde, smiled sympathetically, and mouthed, We'll talk later. Kristoff tried sending back a smile that said he was okay, but deep down he knew that he might not be able to get the courage to talk about his past again.

**X~X~X**

Elsa shivered and continued to put on an alluring face for the camera. Even through the thick covering, she could still hear the demanding rain pummeling the roof. Clad as she was in a beautiful, thin, icy blue sequined dress with slits in the leg, gooseflesh covered her pale skin. She had been standing in an awkward pose for almost an hour now, never doing the 'right shot' for the photographer. She was starting to get impatient, and just wanted to go home.

Finally, the scrawny photographer with the handlebar moustache signaled that she was done, and she could go change and take an hour break before the next outfit needed to be paraded. Breathing out and letting her lungs enjoy oxygen, she climbed off the set and went down the hallway towards her dressing room.

When she was a foot away from the door, she heard faint whimpers coming from somewhere close. Following her ears, Elsa was alarmed to realize the noise was right outside the building. Fearing the worst, she opened the door to the harsh climate and freezing, howling wind. Looking around, she saw no one, but still heard the mewls. She looked down to see something she never expected.

A small mutt looked up at her with large, pleading, dark eyes and a tail that wagged excitedly. His furry brown coat was caked in rain, dirt, and miscellaneous pieces of trash that had flown from garbage cans. Elsa searched the foggy streets and, seeing no human beings, took a risk and grabbed the dog, shutting the door rapidly behind her. Leading the wiggling creature into her dressing room, she set him down and he proceeded to shake his mane, sending mud all over the walls.

"Oh, doggy, no!" Elsa screamed in terror. She groaned at his proud face and the now disgusting walls. She felt really bad for the janitor. "Where did you come from?" she asked, leaning down to the animal's collar. Rubbing off the muck with the pad of her thumb, she could barely make out the inscription. "Sten?" Elsa inquired, scarping off more of the gunk. "Oh, Sven!" she exclaimed, smiling at his responsive tail wag. "Who do you belong to, little guy? And how did you get out here?"

Of course, the dog would never be able to answer those impeding questions. Elsa thought and clicked her tongue in concentration. What was she going to do? She couldn't just let it back into the storm – and she definitely couldn't keep him. She had no time or room for a real pet. She couldn't even keep a goldfish alive, for heaven's sake!

"Why me?" Elsa groaned at the sky. She guessed that she was taking home more than a paycheck today.

**X~X~X**

**was Olaf portrayed ok? little worried about that...**


	6. Chapter 6

**new chapter! hope you all had a lovely valentines day! **

**disclaimer: frozen isnt mine...they should just ****_let it go _****and give it to me**

**X~X~X**

Somehow, Olaf had found the horror movie channel and had proceeded to play it. The trio then turned off the lights (much to Olaf's persistence of wanting a movie theatre-like feel) and got comfortable on the lush couches. Olaf took the loveseat (after all, love experts deserve the love seats), and Kristoff and Anna sat on the sofa.

Halfway into the movie, the group had each gotten comfortable and maybe a little bit scared. Olaf kept his jocose eyes plastered to the television, Anna shoveled another handful of popcorn into her mouth and kept her eyes widened at the screen, and Kristoff sat emotionless, trying not to laugh at Anna's frightened and over-dramatic expression. She bit her lip adorably, and Kristoff couldn't help but daze into his fantasies.

He could imagine doing this with her: the foot-wide space between them completely destroyed as he placed his arm around her protectively and Anna grabbing onto his warm, broad chest for comfort during the extra-scary parts. Kristoff would laugh at her, and she would protest, but he would only be kidding, and whisper insignificant nothings into her ears when she got especially squirmy. Olaf would be there too, obliviously teasing Anna and Kristoff about their cute and perfect relationship, and how Anna was one lucky girl and vice versa.

Kristoff would have continued his little daydream, but he felt a warm body dangerously close to his, red hair covering the face that was burying itself in his shoulder. This caught him completely off guard, and he couldn't help but let her name escape his lips questioningly. He tried to ignore his arm's desire to wrap around Anna's small frame to comfort her, how good she smelled, and how wonderful it felt to have someone hold on to him like he meant something.

Anna's head shot up, but only a little. She faced him with her big, expressive eyes, but kept her head turned from everything else. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little scared," she bit her lip again, and Kristoff painfully restrained himself from just kissing her right then and there. "I can move, if you want," she whispered, teal eyes staring intently up into amber.

"No, no, it's fine," Kristoff choked out, using all his willpower - which was slowly decreasing every second Anna looked at him like that- and wrapping his arms awkwardly around the tiny girl.

This night was going to be a long one.

X~X~X

Elsa stuck out her tongue in concentration as she tried to jiggle the keys into the lock with one hand and hold a wiggly, overexcited dog in the other. After five minutes of trial and fail, she finally managed to poke the correct key and flew the door open.

Much to her delight, and after fourteen long hours at the agency, the weather had permitted her to go home. The climate was still severe and frigid, but she couldn't care less. She could practically smell the hot chocolate that was waiting for her, and could touch the plush pillows in her bed. But she still had this mongrel to take of first.

"Hello?" Elsa asked, surprised at how quiet and dark her apartment was. Although there was usually only the two of them, Anna somehow created enough noise for a stampede of elephants. She put down her purse and attempted to keep a tight grip on the squirmy animal. Walking into the living room, she saw the glow on the television playing softly, the only light reflecting the large area.

"Olaf? What are you doing here?" Elsa asked, surprised but not angry at his arrival.

"Shhh! They're sleeping," Olaf whispered, pointing to the pair on the other couch.

Elsa looked over warily at the mention of 'they'. There sat Kristoff and Anna, sleeping soundly with no space between them. Kristoff's arms were wrapped possessively around Anna, whose side was buried in his bulky chest, her arms splayed on his collarbone. Anna snored softly with contentment, breathing out with a small smile on her thin lips. Kristoff's unruly blonde locks covered his forehead and part of his closed eyes. His large nose was buried in Anna's wavy hair, deeply breathing in her scent. The two looked quite comfortable, a blanket draped loosely over their torsos and legs, with Anna's body snuggled in the couch. Her knees were bent on top of Kristoff's thighs.

"What is still doing here? I told Anna to make him leave," Elsa thought aloud, trying to keep her cool. Who did this guy think he was, pressing himself against her little sister? He was a homeless man they had barely known a day, and here he was trying to take advantage of naïve little Anna.

"Anna said he was her friend. I came over just a couple hours ago. We had Belgium waffles and then started watching a movie," Olaf explained what he knew about the situation. "Did you know independent movies could be so good? Because I didn't."

"Olaf! How did they get like this?" Elsa was getting impatient and angrier by the second.

"Anna got scared and practically jumped into his arms. Hey, is that a puppy?!" Olaf exclaimed, waddling over to the mutt and petting its head gently. "Since when did you guys get a dog? Oh my goodness, this is so exciting!"

"His name is Sven. I found him out in the hurricane, and no one else at work wanted him, so I took him home with me," Elsa explained, letting Olaf grab the dog out of her tired, sore arms.

"Hey there, little guy!" Olaf exclaimed, and laughed when Sven tried to lick his pointy nose. "Oh, he's trying to kiss my nose! I like you too!"

Elsa giggled softly and almost forgot about the serious case at hand. "So why are they sleeping so close? What else happened?"

"Well, we started watching a horror movie and Anna got a little scared. She practically jumped into his loving arms. After the movie, which was very good, in my opinion, I saw they were asleep. I could tell Anna had a crush on him, and they looked so warm and comfortable, so I didn't wake them up."

"Wait, Olaf. You said that Anna had a crush on him – did she say that to you?" Elsa asked, trying to piece the puzzle together.

"Well, no, but I am a love expert, and it definitely seemed that way. Kristoff could barely keep his eyes off of her – and Anna always smiled up at him. She always asked what he wanted to do," Olaf presented the evidence and Elsa bit her lip in thought. They did seem a little close, even this morning. And from what she'd seen, Kristoff didn't seem too evil.

"We should wake them," Elsa said, but after staring at the cozy couple for a few more moments, that felt too heartless. Olaf was right; they did look so happy to be with each other, even subconsciously. "Oh, never mind. I guess they can sleep here for tonight," Elsa smiled, giving in to her softer side.

"Great! I guess I can squeeze onto the loveseat. It might be hard, but it's only for a night and –" Olaf started ranting.

"Olaf! Shouldn't you be getting home?" Elsa gently tried to get the oblivious man to leave.

"Oh yes! Maybe the heater turned back on at home, now that weather is getting better!" Olaf replied, grabbing his shoes and walking towards the front door. "Have fun with those two in the morning!" Olaf giggled, and shut the door behind him.

Elsa sighed and plopped down on the loveseat, her head in her hands. What was she going to do? She knew all along, deep down, that Anna would never be able to go through with the booting out – especially since the weather was so cruel; even she felt bad. Kristoff did seem like a average guy, if one could erase the fact that he was indeed human trash. Elsa pondered the reason. He seemed nice enough, could cook, and had a healthy, strong build. So why wouldn't he get a job? Why did he live on the streets?

Quiet whimpering woke Elsa's daydreaming state and she groaned again; another problem in her conflicted life. She grabbed a towel and bowl from the kitchen and filled it with water. She whistled the dog over to the laundry room, and placed the supplies on the ground. Laying the pup down and stroking its fur gently, she relaxed it on the fluffy makeshift bed and closed the door behind her.

Even after her dramatic and conflicted night, Elsa found a reason to smile; her inviting and warm bed was calling her name.

X~X~X

"_Daddy's home!"_

Kristoff strolled into their large apartment in the middle of the Village, shutting the door with his foot. His arms were full, his left hand clutching his work briefcase and his right occupying a fresh bouquet of flowers. He had no time to even slip off his loafers before his two children ran from the kitchen and into his arms. He laughed and lifted both of them up in his strong arms, still holding his other possessions. He gave them both a long embrace before spinning them around and placing them back on the ground.

"Daddy!" his daughter exclaimed, putting her short, stubby arms around his neck and letting her long, thick, blonde hair splay his muscled shoulder.

"Hey, feisty pants! How was your day?" Kristoff asked her, smiling.

"I lost another tooth! Mommy said the tooth fairy is gonna come tonight!" his daughter replied happily, smiling big to show off her missing pearly white.

"That's great, sweetie!" Kristoff placed his briefcase on the bench in the entryway.

"Well my new LEGO set came in today! Mommy said we could build it together tomorrow!" piped his older son, looking no bigger than six. His hair the same as his mother's; he brushed it out of his brown eyes with grubby little hands.

"That's fantastic, buddy! That'll be so fun!" Kristoff responded, smiling at his gorgeous children. "Where's mommy?" he asked, desperate to see his beautiful wife after a long day at the office.

"She's in the kitchen, trying to make dinner," his son said doubtfully.

"I'm just surprised she hasn't burned it yet," his daughter added with a high pitched whisper.

Kristoff laughed and made his way towards his destination, flowers in hand. He walked into the kitchen and saw Anna, looking as exquisite as ever, even in an unflattering apron and her braids a disheveled mess. She was rushing frantically around the kitchen, trying to keep the boiling pot from overflowing and the timer in the oven to stop beeping so demandingly. "There's my beautiful wife," Kristoff said with a grin.

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed, trying her best to look a little more presentable for her husband. "How was work?"

"Same old, same old," Kristoff replied, walking over to her and showing off the cluster of bright flowers in his hand. "For you."

"Kristoff! What's the occasion?" Anna asked, her eyes bright with happiness at the sight of the lush greenery. "Wait, is it our anniversary? Did I forget again?"

Her husband only laughed, placed the bouquet on the counter and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Nope, just because."

"I love you, too," Anna giggled as Kristoff leaned down for a kis–

Quiet mewls awakened Kristoff from his dream. He opened his sleep-filled orbs slowly and looked around the completely darkened apartment. That was weird, he thought. He could've sworn he'd heard a dog, but he was pretty sure that the girls didn't have any kind of pet. Didn't Anna tell him that she couldn't even keep a goldfish alive? He was about to get up and investigate when he realized that a warm, breathing body lying on top of him. He smiled at the memory of the horror movie and Anna's frightened state that caused her to fall into his arms.

Slowly, he detached himself from the clinging, sleeping girl and moved his naked feet across the floor towards the sound. His ears led him to the laundry room, and Kristoff opened the door slowly and flipped the light switch. He was amazed at his discovery. Inside was indeed a dog, looking battered from the weather, but his rich brown coat still visible, and somehow familiar.

"Sven?!"

**X~X~X**

**reviewwww**


	7. Chapter 7

**remember when I said I was going to have a schedule haha**

**also I just saw frozen for the fifth time in theatres I need a life**

**disclaimer: just because frozen isn't mine doesn't mean its yours either **

**X~X~X**

X~X~X

"An official dog sitter?" Elsa asked in disbelief the next morning, arms crossed and eyebrows shooting up to her hairline.

"Why not? He's so adorable – and it would give Kristoff a job! We could help him get back on his feet!" Anna suggested.

"It's his dog, for crying out loud!" Elsa protested. "Why can't he just take the dog and leave?"

"Because it's the right thing for us to do," Anna replied simply.

Elsa groaned in reply, rubbing her temples from stress. Her sister was going to be the death of her. "Where would he live?"

"I don't know, probably the laundry room, unless you want to sleep with him."

"No, not the dog! Kristoff!" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Anna puckered her lips in thought. "Maybe he could stay here?" She looked up at her sister with a cheesy smile.

Elsa groaned. What was she going to do? Anna had played the parent card; their parents always taught them to be kind and courteous to those less fortunate than them. Anna would tell on her if she didn't – and Elsa certainly didn't need a lecture from her father at her age. "Fine," she sighed in defeat, cringing at Anna's happy, high-pitched squeal. "But only temporarily. He needs to learn to find another place."

"Yes! Thank you, Elsa! You're the best sister ever!" Anna shrieked in excitement, hugging her sibling quickly and skipping off.

Elsa only plopped down on her bed and grumbled, "What have I just agreed to?"

**X~X~X**

The night before, Anna had awoken around 4 A.M. to an empty couch and cold cushions. She would never tell anyone – especially not Elsa – but she had never slept better than she had with Kristoff holding her, even though the couch was small and rigid. Kristoff made an excellent blanket and pillow.

Sluggishly peeling herself from the soft cushions, she went to go look for her personal furnace. She heard whimpering and faint laughter coming from the hallway and crept over to the sounds. Remembering advice from a self-defense class she had attended, she grabbed a frying pan from the shelf and slowly tiptoed over towards the noise. After kicking the door open with her foot, she turned her head to identify the scene.

She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight. It was only Kristoff, sitting on the cold tile and playing with a...dog? When did they get a dog? Elsa hated pets, Anna knew that for sure.

"Kristoff?" Anna asked, placing the rest of her body in the doorframe. "What are you doing?"

Kristoff's head skirred up. There stood Anna, hair unfastidious and clothes wrinkled, with eyes full of sleep. "Uh, I don't know exactly. I woke up earlier and I heard whimpers. So I, uh, went to investigate, and it looks like you have my old dog," Kristoff explained awkwardly.

"Oh," Anna replied, still not fully awake and thus not fully comprehending everything that was happening. "Where did it come from?"

"He, not it," Kristoff couldn't help but correct. He hated when people called animals 'it.' "I honestly have no idea. Did Elsa come home last night?"

"I don't know," Anna yawned and stretched, her shirt rising a bit and showing off her skinny stomach. "Did Olaf leave?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Guess you miss a lot when you fall asleep in the middle of a movie."

Anna giggled. "At least it was comfortable! I mean, I was comfortable, were you...was I too heavy? Did I crush y–"

"Anna, it's fine," Kristoff smirked at her rant. "I was really comfortable, too."

They shared a smile and stayed in their small trance until barking could be heard and Sven made his way to jump at Anna's knees. She laughed at picked up the scraggly animal. "Hi, buddy! You are so adorable!" She said with the unnaturally high voice one would use talking to babies.

"Don't...don't talk to him like that," Kristoff physically winced at her tone. "His name is Sven."

"Hi, Sven!" Anna toned down her baby voice, but kept the childish pitch. "He's your dog?" Anna still looked confused.

"Well, a few years ago, we kind of found each other. He just decided to follow me, and we became best friends. Then one night, it was really rainy and foggy, I was walking towards some shelter – usually he would follow right behind me – I guess he got lost. I tried looking for him, but I never found him again. I thought he got run over by a truck of something," Kristoff blushed. "That sounded really lame." He stood up to face the girl.

"No, it didn't," Anna smiled, walking into the small laundry room closer to the man. "It was sweet. I never really was good with animals, except for the ducklings out in the pasture in my childhood home," Anna shrugged. "Now that's stupid."

"No, it's not," Kristoff repeated, grinning widely at Anna. The pair didn't realize how close they had shifted until their chests touched. Kristoff started to lean down and whispered only inches from Anna's face. "It was sweet."

Anna was about to grab his face and just kiss him when their whole subject of conversation interrupted. Sven began to bark loudly, wiggling and squirming to get out of Anna's grasp. The two humans laughed awkwardly and tried to forget their almost-kiss as if it had never happened; Kristoff took the mutt from the strawberry blonde's thin arms and placed in in his own. Immediately, the dog stopped its yapping and licked Kristoff's muscled arm.

"Wow, he really likes you," Anna spoke, amazed at the chemistry the old friends had.

"Don't be sad. He's just clinging to something familiar," Kristoff responded, giving Anna a sympathetic smile at her disappointed frown. "Hey, do you have any carrots?"

"Carrots?" Anna inquired eyebrows bunched in question.

"Yeah! Sven absolutely loves carrots. I'm sure he'll warm up to you in a second if you give him one," Kristoff suggested.

"It's 4 A.M.!" Anna protested, grinning.

"So? We're already up," Kristoff simpered.

**X~X~X**

Five minutes later, the trio found themselves giggling softly with the dim glow of the refrigerator as their only source of light. Anna was playing with the small mutt, letting it jump and twirl at her fingertips. Kristoff sat on the stool, placing his arms on the countertop and leaning against it, completely mesmerized by Anna and Sven's whimsical, clumsy dance. Anna laughed as the animal bit her fingers delicately while taking the carrot in his mouth. Kristoff fell back into his old, dangerous habit of imagining absurd situations with this insane girl. They would have moved into their first apartment as a married couple, and would have just gotten the dog – of course taking hours to agree on one at the pet store – and then shopping for hours for everything the animal would need to be comfortable and more. Kristoff would sigh in defeat when Anna convinced him to get the most outrageous accessories, knowing that the blonde would do anything to keep the redhead happy.

"He's so cute!" Anna exclaimed, interrupting his reverie. "I've never seen a dog that likes carrots before."

"Yeah, well, I don't think he's like most dogs," Kristoff snorted.

They continued their game for another good twenty minutes, until Sven did not want to play anymore. The furry mammal curled himself up in the corner of the kitchen, on top of the heater vent, and promptly began to snore.

"Well, that was fast," Anna observed.

"Yeah," Kristoff agreed, looking at the mutt questioningly. "Maybe he's just worn out from the storm."

"Maybe," Anna answered, and the two tried desperately to think of something to say so that the uncomfortable silence that enclosed them would disappear. "Can I ask you another question?" Anna asked, sitting on the counter across Kristoff.

"Shoot," Kristoff replied casually.

"Well, I don't want to seem rude or anything, but you seem really, um...able. Why don't you get a job?" Anna stammered.

Kristoff sighed in thought before answering. "I tried. After I turned eighteen, I was kicked out of the foster care system and forced to live on my own. I had a job as a bus boy at a typical grill, but my education about the world was severely limited. I didn't know how to start a bank account, or rent an apartment, or anything. I could never go to my coworkers for help, because they didn't even know I was in the foster care system in the first place. It would be totally humiliating. So, I lived on the streets for a while, but after not being able to shower or live anywhere sanitary, people began to notice…especially because I'd been wearing the same clothes. So, the boss talked to me, and decided to let me go.

"I tried to get a job at anywhere I could find, but no one wanted to hire a guy that looked pretty sketchy and obviously unkempt. So, everyone judged me and no one would ever give me a chance. I always wanted to get a job, just never really got the chance," Kristoff finished his speech, looking up at Anna.

During his story, Anna listened intently and stood still. "The world is just so… so judgmental!" Anna spoke out angrily. "They just decree and criticize what you are without even talking to you! If you're not a certain thing, or don't agree with what they say, it automatically makes you lower than them! It's complete crap! Ugh, this makes me so mad," Anna exhaled, her face growing red.

As she ranted, Kristoff walked over to her. They were almost at the same height, with Kristoff standing and Anna siting on the cool granite. He wanted to cry at her ingenuous and naïve behavior. "If only everyone thought like you did Anna, I'm sure the world would definitely be a different place," he said softly, fighting the desire to wrap his arms around her.

However, his wish was granted as Anna suddenly flung her arms around his beefy neck and buried her face into his shoulder. It took the blonde seconds to realize what was happening, and held Anna's slim waist close. He hadn't experienced a hug in way too long. He didn't realize how much he missed hugs until he breathed in Anna's sweet scent and grasped her impossibly closer.

"I'm going to get you back on your feet, I promise," Anna smiled warmly at Kristoff, after pulling away from the minute-long embrace.

Kristoff only grinned back, happy tears covering his brown eyes. He didn't have to deny it anymore; he was utterly and completely falling in love with this crazy, benevolent, perfect, beautiful, clumsy girl.

**X~X~X**

**review!? and/or ideas for hans?**


	8. Chapter 8

**so so sooo sorry about the late update. I have a plethora of homework this week and im trying to plan my sweet sixteen. also half of my draft got deleted which made me not so nice and say some not so nice words either. **

**enough ranting. time for story.**

**disclaimer: you know the drill**

**X~X~X**

"I can't believe how amazing escargot is!" Anna exclaimed, holding onto Kristoff's arm tightly as they walked down the cold, sparkling streets of Paris. "When you told me it was snail, I thought I was going to barf!"

Kristoff chuckled and buried one hand deep in his pocket, fiddling with the tiny black velvet box he'd had for over three months. He wrapped the other around Anna's neck playfully. "That's why I told you after you had a truckload of it in your mouth."

"Well, I'm glad you did! Because I would never had tried it otherwise," Anna replied.

"Exactly. I know you better than you think, Anna," Kristoff looked down at his girlfriend and gave her a quick peck and a wink.

"Where to next?" Anna asked excitedly as the couple walked along the Seine, which was surprisingly almost empty, with the glimmering lights of Paris's most elegant buildings reflecting on the cool, still water.

"Anna," Kristoff said, stopping them on the path in a more secluded section. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course," Anna smiled a toothless grin. "I love you, too."

"No, I mean I really love you. I love how in the morning, your hair is a complete disaster. I love how you ramble and rant about the most random things. I love how you can trip over invisible objects. I love all of your freckles, and I love your beautiful eyes. I can't even tell what color they are, but I just know they are the most exquisite things I have ever seen in my life. I love how open and nice you are to everyone you meet. I love your ingenuous attitude and your never-ending optimism. I love you even when we fight, and you storm dramatically away and don't talk to me for days. I love how sometimes you would rather have chocolate than me. I love everything about you, Anna. I love you more than all the stars in the sky, more than all the hairs on your head. I love you so much, and it almost hurts how much I love you," Kristoff took a deep breath after his tangent and fell down to one knee in front of his true love.

"Anna, Will you marry-"

"KRISTOFF! Wake up!"

Kristoff mumbled and grunted at the sudden noise invading his warm heaven. "Mmm… no... wanna sleep..."

"Kristoff! You have to get up! I have work today and you're coming with me!" insisted the too-loud voice.

"M—what?" Kristoff opened his eyes to see a bright-eyed Anna staring back at him. "What are you talking about?"

Anna would never admit it, but she could listen Kristoff's sleepy voice for the rest of her life and be completely content. "You're going to work with me! And then, we're going shopping!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kristoff mumbled, running a hand through his bedhead and sitting up in the bed. "I mean, I've been on the streets for 4 years – not exactly the type of person to take to a fancy modeling agency."

"Oh, it'll be fun! You could see me and Elsa doing our jobs! And after we get you clothes, you can apply for a job!" Anna exclaimed excitedly, grabbing his thick wrist and using all of her force to try to pull the drowsy man out of the bed. "Come on! We have to leave in twenty minutes!"

"Okay, okay!" Kristoff replied, helping her by getting himself to stand. "It's not like I have anything to change into, so I'm ready whenever."

"Oh, that's true. But you might need some shoes," Anna tapped her fingers against her chin in concentration. "Oh, I have an idea!"

Oh, no. Anna's ideas were never good.

X~X~X

The cab ride was quieter than a school in the summer.

Anna was squished in the middle of the taxi, with Kristoff and Anna on either side. Elsa refused to look anywhere but out of the window, and Kristoff continued to stare down at his humiliating shoes.

A pair of too-small tennis shoes covered the bulky man's feet, all white with little pink stripes on the side. The dainty accessory only went to the arch of his foot, and the heel of the shoes was completely flattened, but it was better than nothing. Kristoff was extremely hesitant of even taking Anna's old shoes, but he did need some – especially since Anna had thrown away his old ones by accident, thinking they were trash.

"So, great weather today, huh?" Anna tried to break the awkward tension glittering the car.

Elsa and Kristoff replied with small murmurs of agreement.

"Guess the weather really did clean up the city. You were right, Elsa," Anna smiled over at her silent sister.

"It really is nice out," Kristoff added, trying to please the quiet, regal girl.

The pair's attempts resulted in nothing, as the girl continued to keep her head high and facing the window.

X~X~X

"Good morning Miss Elsa, good morning Miss Anna," the receptionist stated with a cheesy smile and even more annoying voice.

"Good morning!" Anna smiled brightly, while Elsa only waved and walked towards their dressing room. The strawberry blonde was about to follow suit when the bubbly blonde assistant called her.

"Anna? Do you know this man?" she said, giving Kristoff a judgmental glance from head to toe. "He says he's with you. If you want, I can call security."

"Oh, no, that's totally not necessary!" Anna ran back over to her guest. "He's with me. This is Kristoff."

"Hello," the receptionist replied slowly, puzzlement still painted on her makeup-caked face. "Excuse me, Anna, but his wardrobe is a little, uh, interesting."

"How dare you! Excuse me, but he is the newest model your boss ordered! This is the latest fad. It's all the rage in Europe. You obviously don't know fashion, especially with the outfit you have on now," Anna looked down at the pink dress with disgust.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" the receptionist began to apologize.

"Save it," Anna replied with sass, turning her head and grabbing Kristoff's hand. "We have business to do."

Kristoff only let himself be dragged behind the determined girl and tried to hold back his laughter.

Reaching the elevator, the two jumped in and started to guffaw vociferously. "Oh my goodness! I cannot believe she believed that!" Kristoff said in between chuckles.

"I'm not kidding. It really is the latest fad," Anna said with all seriousness draping her face.

"Really?"

"Of course not! That was complete and utter bull crap!" Anna began to giggle some more.

X~X~X

Kristoff gawked at all of the business and splashes of color in the large agency. He had never seen anything so modern, so recherché. He sought Anna and followed her swift footsteps. After what seemed like miles of thin, white corridors, Anna opened a door. "This is Elsa's and my 'office,'" Anna giggled and walked in, setting down her purse. "I wonder where Elsa went?"

Her inquiry was answered when a small man with fabulously coiffed dark hair and a bright green polo rushed in. "I placed the newest outfit out in the closet. Get dressed quickly and head to hair and makeup in five minutes. The photographer doesn't like to be kept waiting." And with his five seconds of demands, the prissy man left.

"Well, he seems nice," Kristoff spoke out while Anna rushed to the walk in closet to change.

"Oh that's just Carter. He's really nice if he's not stressed or being rushed around. Today I think he's both," Anna said from behind the closed closet door.

"There's quite an interesting bunch working here," Kristoff said, looking at the pictures of the sisters and their coworkers. "Is that what people are really calling fashionable nowadays?" he grimaced, and when Anna's only replies were fumbles and curses under her breath, he decided to go closer towards the door. "Having troubles?"

"Umph... No, no, I'm fine! Just… umph… almost done," Ann mumbled, and suddenly the door slammed open.

"Wow," Kristoff couldn't help but let escape his throat. Anna was clad in a gorgeous teal dress, the torso hugging all her curves deliciously and puffing out in sparkly tulle across her knees. Silver twinkles coruscated the entire number, making the model's eyes glisten a little more brightly than normal.

"Could you...um...help me get zipped up?" Anna asked shyly, turning around and showing Kristoff the open dress.

Kristoff used all of his willpower not to kiss her neck, and began to slowly zip up the scratchy dress. He gulped and pushed Anna's wavy hair to one side. "There you go," he said with a shaky voice.

"Thanks," Anna smiled. "I have to get to, uh, makeup and hair now. But I'll come and get you afterwards – then you can watch my shoot!"

"Okay," Kristoff replied, resisting her touch and moving away from the girl. If she had any more outfits like that, this was going to be a long day.

X~X~X

Kristoff didn't know if it was a good or bad thing when he and Anna left the agency that afternoon. Anna could literally pull off anything and still look completely perfect; he was sure of that now. Her dedication towards her work was admirable, and her poses were nothing short of completely alluring and captured all of Kristoff's attention. Afterwards, Anna had managed to sneak him some old clothes from past shoots. He felt a little uncomfortable in the tight, different clothing, but he sure wasn't going to complain. The shoes were Gucci, after all.

"Anna, you really don't need to get me new clothes. You already got me this outfit," Kristoff protested as Anna made her way towards the nearest shopping area.

"Oh hush. I'm a girl; I never pass up a chance to shop," Anna said, walking quickly into the first store.

Kristoff looked around at the high priced items and elegant decorations. "Anna, we really could just go to the GAP, I don't feel comfortable for you paying all this money for me."

"It's no big deal! You can pay me back once these clothes buy you a job," Anna smiled and continued to pursue the racks.

"But that job will definitely not pay enough for me to afford clothes here," Kristoff pointed out in a soft tone after the cashier looked at him with a scowl.

Anna sighed. "Maybe you're right. Poo, I wanted to get you something. Alright, GAP it is."

X~X~X

Anna slammed the front door open with her foot and walked in, plopping the shopping bags on the floor and falling onto the couch. Kristoff copied her movements and sat down next to her.

"Wow, when you said you liked to shop 'til you drop, you weren't kidding," Kristoff sighed, the two looking up at the spinning fan.

"Yeah, I know. I kind of go off in a little world of my own and don't realize exactly how crazy I end up getting," Anna replied. "But at least you got a super-awesome wardrobe, right?"

"About that," Kristoff turned his body to face Anna's body. "Thanks a lot for everything. Like, picking me up, and letting me stay, and the clothes...I want you to know I really am grateful for everything you've given me. I promise I'll make it up to you," Kristoff tried to express his appreciation, but his words seemed to stammer.

"No problem. To be honest, it gets a little lonely being by myself all the time," Anna smiled small and turned her body parallel to his. "Sure, Elsa is here, but she's more of a recluse. I really just like having fun with you."

Kristoff grinned back, showing off a dimple. Slowly but surely, the two leaned in, almost automatically. When their lips were inches apart and their eyes fully closed, the damned door had to strike noisily on the wall, the smack echoing through the open apartment. Kristoff couldn't help but groan as the couple pulled apart faster than lightning at the untimely interruption.

"Did I miss anything?" Elsa said with a cheap smile.

"No, we just got home. We went shopping," Anna explained, giving Kristoff a tiny, sympathetic smile.

"Good. I'm glad I didn't interrupt anything," Elsa answered, looking suspiciously at Kristoff and raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. Nothing at all," Kristoff exhaled and reassured the sister.

**X~X~X**

**reviews are the fuel to this fic. **


	9. Chapter 9

**hello again. right on time ;)**

**disclaimer: maybe ill get frozen for my birthday**

**X~X~X**

Kristoff clutched the thin sheet of paper tightly to block the glare of the rising sun from his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief once reaching his first destination, a hole-in-the-wall pizza place that was a few blocks from Anna and Elsa's apartment. The clear door showed a man barely turning the sign to open, and Kristoff blushed, realizing how early it was. He couldn't help it; he was an early riser anyway, and he could barely sleep with the excitement of getting a real job.

He heard the ding of the bell over his head as he strolled slowly into the empty restaurant. Looking around slowly, he noticed a teenager placing chairs down from the tables and putting parmesan and pepper bottles on the corners, his shaggy greasy hair never moving from his face; he never looked up. The front ordering counter was empty, and Kristoff heard some clanking of pans in the kitchen, so he decided to wait by the cash register until someone came.

Five minutes later, and after awkward eye contact with the worker, a stout woman with her thick black hair pulled back into a bun under her hair net appeared. She had dark skin wrinkled with time and age and placed a hand on her hip. "What can I get you, Blondie?" Her Italian accent was strong and she popped her gum obnoxiously.

"Oh, I'm not here to order, I'm here for a job. I saw your ad in the paper," Kristoff explained. "Is the position still available?"

"Sure, honey. Lemme get you an application," the woman said, bending over and reaching under the counter for the sheet of paper. "Fill this out and we'll look it over. If we like you, we'll let you know."

"Okay, thanks," Kristoff replied appreciatively, taking the paper and sitting down at one of the booths. Ten minutes later, his hand was horribly cramped up due to all that writing – which he definitely wasn't used to – and the once-clean sheet was covered with his writing, the blue ink seeping through the paper and faintly onto his hand.

Exhaling loudly, he got up and handed the application to the corpulent, grumpy woman. "All finished."

His companion scanned her dark brown eyes down the application critically. "Thanks, sweet cheeks. We'll keep in touch," she said through her mouth, but her eyes said no.

Kristoff sighed in disappointment. This was going to be a long day. Luckily, it was only eight in the morning.

**X~X~X**

"It says here that you're been out of work for over three years. Why have you been unemployed for so long?"

Kristoff sighed. This was his fifth attempt at a job today, and he was getting frustrated at all the negative responses he'd had been consecutively receiving. He of course could never tell them he was living on the streets, that would be and even worse situation with even worse questions asked. "I just...I went through a rough time," he answered the skinny dirty blonde.

The girl's hair was up in a tight high ponytail and her eyebrows were obviously and poorly drawn on. Her pink undergarments could be seen through her clothes and she wore far too much lipstick, which definitely didn't flatter her fake tan. "Well, we don't like that kind of lazy behavior here. I'm afraid we're going to go in a different direction," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Please, I'm a hard worker! If you just give me a chance, I promise I won't disappoint you," Kristoff pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Christopher. But we have people to serve, so I need to ask you to leave now," the girl pursed her lips and used her long nails to gesture him out the door.

"It's Kristoff," The blonde scowled and he began to walk away. "Thank for nothing," he mumbled.

Pulling open the heavy, brass door, he started to turn left when a body ran into to him hurriedly. "Whoa, watch where you're going!" Kristoff yelled, his dejected attitude making him irritated and tired.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just trying to find my frien- KRISTOFF!" The red head began to stand up and fix her hair until she saw her victim. "I was looking for you!"

"Anna! What are you doing here?" Kristoff asked thoroughly confused. Anna had work that day, and they agreed they would meet at the apartment at seven. "I thought you had work?"

"Eh, I finished one of my shoots early, and the designer I had a meeting with bailed. So, I decided to look for you!" Anna smiled, moving them over from the busy sidewalk to protect them from being jostled and pushed by the rush hour traffic of tired business men.

"How did you know where I was going?" Kristoff inquired, still completely puzzled at her appearance. Sure, he was always happy to see Anna, but he was still surprised. Pleasantly surprised.

"I helped you look in the newspaper yesterday, silly!" Anna slapped his arm playfully. "Anyway, how's the job hunting go? Any takers yet?"

Kristoff took a few moments to answer, afraid of Anna's disappointment when he told her the negative news. "So far, I've been to six places, and none of them have even shown interest in me. It's because I've been out of work for so long."

"Oh, that is unfortunate," Anna's face fell into a dejected state. "Well, don't we have one more place on there? We could try them," Anna looked down at the red circles and x's covering the black and white paper in Kristoff's bulky hand.

"It's no use," the pessimist in Kristoff began to show its true colors. "I should just go."

"No! C'mon, what's one more to you? The worst they can say is no," Anna's optimism fought back. "C'mon. It's getting late and I'm getting chilly."

**X~X~X**

Kristoff held the door open for his companion and the two walked into the ice skating area. Now at the last stop on his job-hunting adventure, the blonde wanted nothing more than to take a nice nap after his long and disappointing day. But Anna had insisted, and he could never say no to her.

"Hello!" Anna warmly greeted the young woman working at the front counter. Behind her was a clear window full of people of all diversity and ability skating around the large, white circle. "We saw your job ad in the paper, and my friend here would like to apply!"

Kristoff smiled shyly at the worker, completely content with having Anna talk for him. She was much more charismatic than he was, anyway.

"Sure. Just fill this out and give it back when you're done," the tall brunette said, expressionless.

"Thanks!" Anna replied, handing it over to Kristoff. The two managed to create somewhat of a team effort and finished the resume in less than ten minutes.

"Here you go!" Anna smiled brightly to the woman.

The girl's green eyes scanned the paper and zoomed in on Kristoff's unemployment record. "Why have you been out of work so long? We don't appreciate slackers here," she pointed out.

"Oh, no, that's not it at all. He'd really be a good worker! He-" Anna's voice began to rise obliviously.

"What's going on over here?" said a deep, kind voice. Anna looked up to see the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on. His red-brown hair was slicked back to perfection, and his sideburns somehow managed to accentuate his symmetrical face well. His soft green eyes penetrating warmly into Anna's teal ones, and his lips were turned into a small, endearing smirk.

"Holy Hera, you're gorgeous," Anna breathed out accidently. "Oh, I'm sorry, that was awkward, I mean...um..."

Kristoff rescued his flustered friend. "I'm Kristoff. I'm trying to apply for a job here," he explained, holding out his hand for a shake.

The man took his large hand in his slimmer one heartily. "I'm Hans, the manager here. And you are?" he asked, looking at the blushing redhead.

"Oh, I'm Anna. His friend," she laughed awkwardly and shook his hand a little too excitedly.

"I don't mean to overstep, but your eyes are absolutely stunning," Hans replied, looking star-struck at Anna.

"Thank you," Anna bit her lip to keep from screaming in excitement, while Kristoff wanted to scream for a completely different reason.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both," the manager grinned, showing off his perfect pair of pearly whites. "May ask the problem?"

"This man says he's been unemployed for over three years and only had one job before this as a bus boy. You said you wanted someone with a lot of job experience, so I thought we should cut him now," the girl, whose name tag read Dianna.

"Oh, nonsense! We all go through struggles, especially with the economy the way it is now!" Hans laughed with the visitors. "He looks strong and hearty; we could use someone with his size and strength. You'll definitely be considered, Kristoff. We'll let you know," Hans responded with sincere eyes and a nod.

"Wow, thank you so much, I promise I won't let you down, if you choose to accept me," Kristoff stammered in shock and amazement. "You're a really a great guy, thanks a lot."

"No problem. And hey, Tuesdays are $5 skate nights!" Hans yelled as the pair walked out.

"OHMIGOSH DID YOU SEE THAT GUY? HE WAS ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS!" Anna squealed once they had walked out onto the busy street.

"Yeah, I know. You kinda of blurted it out in front of him. Not the way to flirt with a guy," Kristoff teased, his heart tearing just a bit at Anna's excitement over a guy that wasn't him.

"That was a little embarrassing," Anna admitted, her tone calming a bit as they made their way down the street. "But he said I had pretty eyes! I think he likes me!"

"Yeah, you're pretty likeable. I'm pretty sure everyone likes you," Kristoff answered, sticking his hands in his pockets and looking down.

"What's up your butt? We almost got you a job! Aren't you excited?" Anna asked with her brows filled with concern.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. I'm really excited. Maybe I will get the job," Kristoff half smirked.

"That's the attitude! Now I really want some take out. What do you say?"

Kristoff chuckled. No matter what she did, he couldn't stay mad at her for more than five minutes. "Sounds good to me."

**X~X~X**

**I wonder what's up hans' sleeve...;)**

**also, did anyone catch my Hercules reference? ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**ideas for next chapter? writers block over here. **

**disclaimer: frozen isn't mine...not even the dvd :(**

**X~X~X**

"Kristoff! We're home!" Anna announced to the quiet apartment, which suddenly echoed with excited barks. Sven trotting to the entryway, his tail wagging enthusiastically. "Hi, Sven! You're so cute! How was your day?" Anna bent down to scratch and pet the pet. "He's just so cute, isn't he, Elsa?" Anna looked up at her sister.

"Adorable," Elsa replied simply, climbing up the stairs to her room. It had been routine for the trio; Kristoff would sit at the flat waiting for a call or go out hunting for a job, Elsa and Anna would go to work. After they arrived home, Kristoff would have dinner prepared for them. Anna would graciously accept it and the pair would talk about their day. Elsa, however, would sulk up to her room and not return until the morning.

"Oh my goodness, Kristoff! This looks delicious!" Anna exclaimed and sat down at the barstool in the kitchen, the palatable smell of chicken stir fry wafting into her small nose.

"Thanks," Kristoff replied, leaning on the counter across from her. He liked sitting across from her rather than next to her; he liked seeing all of her overdramatic expressions as she talked about her daily events and how her freckles danced upon her cheeks. "So how was your day?"

"It was eh. Same old, same old. What about you? Did anybody call back?" Anna mumbled with her mouth full of food.

"Actually, yes," Kristoff tried not to sound too excited. "That ice skating rink? Yeah, I got the job."

"Oh my gosh! Really? That's so awesome!" Anna squealed and dropped her fork.

"Yeah. I start tomorrow," Kristoff grinned – a real smile for the first time in so long – lighting up the whole room.

"That's amazing! See, I knew you could do it. It probably was because of me, you know," Anna teased.

Kristoff smiled, falling farther into one of his fantasies. He would have just gotten a promotion at his high end law firm and come home beaming to Anna. To celebrate, they would go out to a fancy restaurant which Anna would insist was too extravagant, but Kristoff would kiss her and make her forget about the cost.

"What can I say? You're my good luck charm."

X~X~X

As the clock struck eight o'clock, the apartment fell still.

The cold, constant stream of water coming from the faucet ran softly while Kristoff finished the last of the dinner dishes. Anna was singing quite obnoxiously in the shower, a tune Kristoff couldn't recognize. Elsa, of course, was nowhere to be seen, probably moping in her room. Kristoff always wondered why she was so closed off, and also why she never got hungry during dinner. She was like this one girl in his foster home, Belle. She never came down to dinner. Maybe it was a girl thing?

Suddenly, Kristoff jumped at the refrigerator door opening. Turning around, he sighed when he realized was just Elsa. "Oh, it's just you," Kristoff said, exhaling staccato at her sudden appearance.

Elsa ignored him, pulling out some lettuce from the fridge and breaking it into a bowl.

"What is your problem?" Kristoff couldn't help but ask. He was tired of her ongoing snobby attitude and how she refused to even acknowledge his presence.

"Excuse me?" Elsa spoke, looking up from her task and placing her hand on her hip. "You have no right to ask me such inappropriate questions. Remember your place here? We took you in. You should be kissing the ground I walk on."

"See? That's what I'm talking about. Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to you?" Kristoff stammered frustratingly.

"I don't need to have this conversation with you," Elsa responded, returning to cutting her vegetables.

"Well I know you don't absolutely loathe me. Otherwise you would've kicked my ass out of this apartment the second you saw me. So what's your deal?" Kristoff pointed out, walking closer to the recluse.

Elsa looked up at him with her frightening blue eyes. She couldn't tell him how she felt, because she didn't truly know herself. She felt conflicted, on the fence about two different emotions. On one hand, she was the overprotective older sister. She didn't know this man at all. Sure, he seemed trustworthy, but what were his ulterior motives? Was he only trying to take advantage of Anna? She was naïve like that, and from what she'd seen, Kristoff was sort of closed off. He could be hiding so many secrets.

Yet, she also felt so very happy for her sister. Anna never really had very close friends, and she and Kristoff seemed to hit it off nicely. Elsa was no love expect, but what she had seen, the two definitely fancied each other. They were adorable, and Elsa wanted to believe Kristoff's lovable actions and expressions.

The scale tipped towards the former feeling. "Fine. You want to know? I don't trust you around me or my sister. The only thing we really know about you is that you've been homeless! And strangely enough, you haven't stolen anything. Why? What's your motive here?" Elsa interrogated the now-nervous man.

"I was in the system since I was five. I got a job as a teenager at this little diner as a bus boy. After I turned eighteen, I had no idea how to live on my own and God knows didn't have enough money or smarts to start a life. So I lived on the streets for a little bit until I got so scraggly and gross my boss let me go. I tried to get a job, trust me, but who would hire a sketchy hobo? I know you sure wouldn't," Kristoff jabbed at Elsa.

Elsa stood, taken aback. She suddenly felt bad about judging Kristoff. Of course, she never let her emotions leave her heart, and continued to stare menacingly at the blonde. "You couldn't just live in a motel or something? You did have a job, why didn't you try to get another one?"

"I tried, but without my GED no one hire me. And as for the living conditions, those motels I could afford were just as dangerous and unsanitary as the streets. Might as well save money," Kristoff explained.

"You're a druggie, aren't you?" Elsa asked spontaneously.

"What? No! I mean, I tried it once in middle school but, it's...no...not my thing," Kristoff stuttered, not used to being demanded so forcefully.

"You're a piece of work, Kristoff," Elsa shook her head in defeat.

"So...this means you actually tolerate me now?" Kristoff asked with a small smirk.

"Eh, I hate you less."

X~X~X

"And that's how the Zamboni works. Think you can handle the next shift?"

Kristoff nodded, surprised at how easily the large ice machine worked. He was excited about his first day on the job, and couldn't wait to get started doing the fun stuff. So far, he had cleaned bathrooms and cleaned skates (neither of which were a pretty job).

Once he heard the faint speakers telling the remaining people get off the ice, he revved up the engine and opened the stout door to the main rink. The ride was bumpy and the loud noise vibrated through his body. He had a permanent smile plastered on his face; it felt so good to be worth something, to do something productive.

To lighten his mood ever more, he pursued the area through the glass panes and saw Anna and Elsa suiting up to skate. Kristoff couldn't help but raise his hand a small bit in triumph. He had wondered if Anna would come, as she said she would, and it only made him feel better. He could teach her how to skate, if she didn't know how to already (which he guessed with her clumsiness, she did not).

However, his happy thoughts quickly evaporated and the sight of his manager greeting the two sisters warmly and Anna's star struck gaze staring at him adoringly. Kristoff gnashed his teeth in frustration. Just when he thought Anna had starting to have feelings for him, Hans had to pop into the picture with his charisma and good looks and sweep Anna off her feet with just a wink. And the worst part was Kristoff could do nothing about it; the smooth talker was his boss, after all.

Finishing his work, he left the floor with a scowl. He hurriedly put the big ice machine away to greet his hosts. He was a guy; jealously was not a new thing. He was going to make sure Anna was his.

"Hey, girls," Kristoff said, placing himself into their circle and stuffing his hands deep in his sweatshirt pockets.

"Kristoff! I saw you on the Zamboni! How was your first day?" Anna asked, beaming up at him brightly.

Kristoff couldn't help but let the scowl melt off his mouth and be replaced with a grin. "It's not over yet, but it's going well. Hans over here is really a great boss. Thanks again for the job, I really appreciate it," As much as he hated to, Kristoff sucked up to Hans. He couldn't give off a bad vibe this early on the job.

"Oh, no problem! You're a hard worker! You have a really good friend here, Kristoff. She's pretty incredible," Hans replied, looking more at Anna than his employee.

"Yep, she's pretty great," Kristoff responded, placing his arm heavily around Anna's neck.

"What are we doing standing here? Let's go skating!" Anna suggested and made her way clumsily towards the ice.

This was going to be fun – especially with Elsa's raised eyebrows.

**X~X~X**

**revieww**


	11. Chapter 11

**soooo sorry for the late update. I sent my beta the wrong doc and ive been super busy.**

**disclaimer: frozen isn't mineeeee**

**X~X~X**

Anna giggled as Hans led her onto the ice. She had told him that she had no idea how to skate, but he insisted he would teach her. As soon as the sharp metal of her skate hit the ice, her arms flailed frantically around her and she began to slip. Bracing herself for her fall and closing her eyes tight, she was surprised when a strong pair of arms caught her gracefully, placed her back on her feet and began to skate with her wrapping an arm around her waist. "Whoa, Hans. You sure are good at this," Anna gushed, trying to look up at her companion and keep her balance.

"It's just easier with practice. Now, try to lean forward and glide with each foot," Hans explained, still grasping tightly to Anna's waist and holding her too close for comfort.

Kristoff rolled his eyes so high he saw his brain. Hans acted like he knew everything about skating, when he was only stating basic facts. Please.

"Having fun?" Elsa asked, suddenly approaching him, gliding gracefully on her skates in circles around him before slowing down to skate next to the fuming blonde.

"Oh yes. Ecstatic," Kristoff's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Ha! I knew it," Elsa grinned smugly and began to skate faster, leaving Kristoff in the dust.

Kristoff, suddenly confused, followed after her, quickly catching up to her swift pace. "Wait! Knew what?"

"I think we both know what I'm talking about," Elsa pointed out, head held high as she continued to gracefully touch the ice.

"Enlighten me. I really don't know," Kristoff requested, still completely oblivious.

Ugh. Men. "No wonder no one would hire you; you're an idiot," Elsa answered. "You obviously like my sister. And more than a friend, for that matter."

"What! No I don't!" Kristoff screeched, looking around to make sure Anna had not heard their conversation. Sadly, there she was, giggling and holding on to the oh-so-great Hans like her life depended on it, a smile growing from ear to ear. Kristoff balled his hands up in fists in rage. That should be him.

"Yeah, and I have magical ice powers. C'mon, Kristoff. It's clearer than crystal," Elsa pointed out, placing a hand on her slim waist.

Kristoff sighed in defeat, knowing he would get nowhere with her. "Fine. Maybe I do, but you can't tell Anna! Unless she already knows...is it that obvious? And please don't kick me out, I promise, I won't do anything to her o-"

"Kristoff!" Elsa stopped his ramble. "It's fine. I think it's adorable. And to answer your question, she's completely oblivious to it, ironically enough."

"Oh good," Kristoff exhaled in relief. "Why do you care so much?" he asked after they had skated in silence for a few minutes.

"What? Care about what?" Elsa replied calmly.

"About me. About your sister. I mean, you aren't really the warmest girl around," Kristoff explained in further detail.

"Trust issues aren't a problem. It's good in fact. That way you can't get hurt," Elsa stood up for herself. "And I love my sister; she's my best friend. And as for you, I don't really know. I still don't like you, but for some reason you spike my interest. Maybe because you're the first person to show interest in my baby sister, and I have to play the role as the protective older one."

Kristoff smirked. "Yeah, and definitely not the last. Hans and Anna look pretty comfortable," he grimaced at the pair, who were at the snack bar sharing a milkshake. "What are they, the cast of Grease?"

Elsa giggled softly for the first time. "Someone's the jealous type."

"I am not!"

**X~X~X**

"Sorry guys, but you would not believe what just happened!"

Anna squealed as she skipped out of the doors onto the busy sidewalk. Her two roommates had been waiting outside for her for over five minutes, and they weren't as excited for her news as she was.

"What?" Elsa asked as Kristoff hailed a cab with a whistle.

"Hans just asked me out!" Anna exclaimed as the trio piled into the taxi. "He asked for my number and everything!"

Kristoff gritted his teeth. "That's great, Anna," he barely managed to speak out without raring in anger.

Anna let out another ungodly squeak of excitement. "I know, right? I'm so excited! If it wasn't for you, Kristoff, I never would have met him," Anna smiled at him, obliviously stabbing Kristoff square in the heart.

"Glad to have been such a great assistance in your love life," Kristoff replied plainly, staring out the window and ignoring Elsa's 'told you so' look.

Anna continued to blabber on about how wonderful and magnificent Hans was the whole way back to the apartment, and Kristoff was glad they didn't walk. It wouldn't been ten times longer the torture.

"Well, I think your first boyfriend is definitely noteworthy," Elsa spoke up for the first time, jiggling the key into the lock back at their flat.

"Well, we're not official yet," Anna tried to hold back her creeping blush. "But our first date is on Saturday! I'm so excited!"

"Never would have guessed, considering you've said that about five times now," Kristoff grumbled and sulked inside after Anna's giddy skips.

"Looks like someone's MANstruating," Elsa joked under her breath walking in after Kristoff.

"I heard that!"

**X~X~X**

Kristoff's mind was completely focused on the thick novel he was reading, when his bedroom door creaked open a crack and a few knocks followed.

"Yes?" he said absent mindedly, flipping a page and running his hand through his shaggy hair. The blonde looked up to see Anna standing awkwardly and her lips turn up shyly. At the sight of her, Kristoff sat up from his original lying position and put his book down. "Anna."

"Can I come in?" Anna greeted, already two feet in the room.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Kristoff replied, scooting over to make room for the girl.

"What were you reading?" Anna asked, placing her hands on her lap.

"Nothing. What's up?" Kristoff threw the book on the bedside table.

"You seemed a little...out of it today. What's wrong?" Anna inquired shyly.

"Nothing. Just tired," Kristoff lied, looking anywhere but her intense teal gaze.

"Kristoff," Anna touched his lower thigh gently. "What's wrong?"

Kristoff sighed, debating whether or not to tell, but the second she tentatively touched his leg, he lost it. "You!" He exclaimed and at Anna's confused expression continued. "You always lead me on and make me think you actually feel something for me, and then you just go off into the sunset with my boss? You're so confusing!" he tried to keep his voice calm, though it was getting harder and harder every second.

"What? When did I ever tell you I liked you? You should just be grateful I gave you a place to live and a job! You have no right to barge into my love life!" Anna yelled back, her soft yellow pajamas bunching in rage.

"Well, if you didn't fell anything for me, I know you would've kicked me out days ago," Kristoff pointed out.

"I..." Anna began to trail off, for once with no words to say. She didn't know how she felt. She was incredibly new to relationships in general, and with the sudden interest in her by not one but two men, she felt giddy and scared. Hans was charismatic, sweet, oh-so-handsome. Even after only two meetings, he seemed genuine and chivalrous. He was Disney-prince perfect. Kristoff, on the other hand, was real, warm, and awkward. He was obliviously sweet and charming, and the way his eyes light up with any kind of passion made Anna's insides flutter. And when they cuddled, Anna finally knew what it felt like to be safe. "I don't know how I feel, ok? This whole thing is new to me. I don't really know what to do."

Kristoff sighed and groaned in frustration at Anna's watery, passionate eyes. "I'm sorry. This was just...this wasn't cool."

"I like you Kristoff, I really do. But I think I like Hans, too. I like the way he makes me feel. He's chivalrous and charming." Anna explained. "But you're so opposite and wonderful at the same time. I just...I'm so confused."

Kristoff said nothing in reply for a while. "I understand. Who would want to date a homeless guy, anyway? I'm trash, and even girls like you who try to be kind know it's the truth. I'll never be good enough for you."

"Kristoff, no," Anna protested, grabbing his arm and forcing him to look at her. "I meant what I said. You are my friend, all other feelings aside, and I really do want the best for you. Just, for now, I need to figure things out."

"How do you plan to do that?" Kristoff asked dejectedly, still looking away, for fear of crying whilst looking into her emotional eyes.

"I don't know yet. But I promise, you'll be the first to know when I do," Anna replied. After sitting silently for a while, Anna decided to leave. "Goodnight, Kristoff," she whispered, leaning over to place a soft kiss on his jaw.

Kristoff wanted nothing more than to grab her face and give her a real kiss they both desired, but he let her walk away and shut the door behind her. But he couldn't help but sleep with two fingers lightly brushing over the kissed skin.

**X~X~X**

**:) review!**

**p.s. does anybody watch glee/American horror story? :3 I want to fangirl about it with someone :) (PM me)**


	12. Chapter 12

**um YAY TO FROZEN FOR THEIR TWO OSCARS!**

**ok the Lopez's speech was just too darn cute. LETS DO FROZEN TWO.**

**disclaimer: the Oscar-awarded masterpiece is not mine...**

**X~X~X**

The envelope smacked on the counter sharply. Elsa and Anna both flinched, and turned around quickly from their positions in front of the stove to investigate. There stood Kristoff, a smug look on his chiseled face as he leaned against the counter too casually.

"What did you do?" Elsa asked slowly, placing a hand on her hip.

"Is that a present?" Anna inquired at the same time, looking curiously at the white envelope occupying the otherwise clear surface.

"It's my first paycheck!" Kristoff exclaimed excitedly with his small smirk turning into a wide, toothy smile.

"Oh my gosh, Kristoff! That's amazing!" Anna replied and running over to give the burly man a quick hug.

"Way to go. How does it feel?" Elsa asked, turning back around to pay attention to her boiling food.

After recovering from the surprising but definitely not unappreciated embrace from Anna, Kristoff spoke again. "Absolutely amazing! This is the first of many that belongs to you," he symbolized his actions by placing the paper into Anna's hands. "I know, it's only a little, but I'll make sure to pay back everything I owe you," he explained further while Anna sliced open the check with nimble fingers.

"You don't have to do that! We like you having you around," Anna grinned cheekily.

"I think it's a great idea," Elsa protested calmly, glad that Kristoff was paying his debt. If she or Anna let him slide just a bit, he might start to take advantage. "And to celebrate, I think we'll eat in the dining room tonight."

Anna gasped excitedly. They hardly ever ate in the luxurious dining room; it was only used when they had company or something important happened. The sisters preferred to be more casual and homey. The eight-chair table was far too big for the both of them, after all. "Oh, yes! I'll set the table!" Anna skipped towards the dining room to prepare the setting.

Once alone, Elsa began to serve the food on three places while Kristoff stood awkwardly. He didn't really know where he stood with the icy sister. He had hoped she thought a bit higher of him than that horribly uncomfortable first night, but she obviously didn't want to pick out curtains or anything. "I meant what I said. I plan on paying you back completely," Kristoff promised.

"I know," Elsa replied simply, her back still to him as she continued to dish out the dinner. "But the rent here is not cheap. I hope you're prepared for staying here for a while," Elsa smiled obliviously to Kristoff. What could she say? The big old lug was making her a softie.

"What, really? You're going to let me stay?" Kristoff's jaw opened like a scroll.

"Didn't you say you were going to pay us back? You already owe a lot, mister. Don't act so excited. You're stuck with two girls as roommates for a while," Elsa turned and winked while carrying plates to the dining room.

**X~X~X**

Precisely at seven o'clock, the front door bell rang, echoing through the silent apartment.

Anna's clunky footsteps interrupted the quietness as she stumbled down the stairs. It was finally Saturday, and she was ready for her date with Hans. She felt like a kid again, sitting under the grandfather clock just waiting for the day to pass by so this night could be enjoyed on her very first date. She had had the outfit planned since Thursday: a light green scoop neck dress that ended at her knees with the sleeves covering her arms. She'd paired the dress with a cool purple sweater and matching heels.

She checked her appearance in the large full length mirror in the entryway and opened the door a little too enthusiastically. "Hans!" she exclaimed, breathless and a tad dizzy after her adventure down the spiral stairs. "It's so great to see you!" She smiled a dreamy expression at his perfect looks and charismatic posture.

"You too. You look absolutely stunning," Hans smirked kindly and held out his arm for her to take. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah! I mean, yes, yes we may," Anna corrected herself and took his buff arm with all the lady-like manners she could muster. "Where are we going?" she asked once they were together in the elevator.

"I thought we could go to Sardi's. It's one of my favorite restaurants, and who knows? We may possibly see a famous person," Hans winked playfully, causing the shorter girl to giggle and blush. The things he did to her, and she barely knew him! Oh, he was just so perfect.

"Sounds marvelous! I actually haven't been to Sardi's yet, though it was always on my list. This should be great! Oh, I mean, it's going to be great! There's no should be there, I don't know what I was saying," Anna rambled, her freckle stained cheeks turning a bright red. "Sorry. I tend to do that a lot."

Hans chuckled. "It's fine. I think it's adorable."

Anna smiled. This night was going to be perfect.

X~X~X

"Wait... you have twelve brothers?" Anna shushed her giggles and put down her fork upon hearing Hans's many interesting childhood stories.

"Yes, and I'm the youngest – which is not the most fun place to be," Hans replied, wiping his upper lip politely on his napkin.

"Oh my goodness! We'll, I'm the youngest too, but all I have is Elsa. So in that case being the youngest was better. I got away with practically everything!" Anna smiled and took another bite of her order.

"I was almost always thrown under the bus for something. And I can't even tell you have many times I was beat up. It was horrible! Two of them made me think I was invisible - for two years!" Hans explained.

Anna couldn't stop her giggling. This night, just as she predicted, was going absolutely splendidly. She and Hans had excellent dinner conversation. He was ever the gentleman, opening doors for her, pulling out her chair, and insisted on paying for everything, including the cab ride. Anna felt like a princess in a dream. She never wanted this date to end.

Jinxing her statement, suddenly a woman wearing extremely tight clothing approached their table, looking extra scary with her high eyebrows and fuming, red-hot lips. Anna was about to give a wary greeting (maybe she knew her from the agency) until the woman began to yell – and, surprisingly, not at her.

At Hans.

"WHATTHEHELLAREYOUDOING?!" she spoke far too loudly and so fast her declaration seemed like a long word. She threw her arms in the air, making her fur coat raise slightly, showing off a thin stomach and trashy belly button ring.

"Oh, Jasmine. Hi," Hans said calmly. "How are you doing?" he greeted with his usual charming magnetism.

"How am I doing? Are you an idiot? Who's this?" Jasmine pointed an angry finger and glared at Anna, whose puzzled expression showed her confusion in the subject.

"I'm Anna," the redhead started out tentatively, not wanting to anger the lady even more. "Hans, what's going on?"

"Yeah, Hans. What is going on?" Jasmine yelled at Hans.

"I'm on a date with Anna," Hans replied sternly. "I think you need to leave," he snapped his fingers to get the waiter's attention.

"Excuse me? The only person you should been a date with is ME –YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Jasmine retorted angrily.

"What?" Anna asked, still confused at the whole scenario.

"Anna, no. She's not my girlfriend," Hans replied with honest eyes. "Waiter! She's disturbing us. I think she needs to go," Hans told the bulky waiter, who grabbed Jasmine's thin arm and rushed her out the door.

"We are done, you son of a bi-" And with that, the door slammed behind her frantic screams.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments, processing the situation and eating their food with closed mouths. Anna broke the silence first, finally recovering from the interruptions. "Um, Hans. Would you care to explain what just happened?"

"Anna, I'm so sorry. That was my ex-girlfriend, Jasmine. I caught her cheating on me with this street rat named Aladdin about a year ago. So, I broke up with her and that's it – but whenever she sees me she tries to make it seem like we're still together. Trust me, though, I would never date you if I wasn't completely available and recovered from that event," Hans explained with full focus on Anna and placed a hand over hers on the table. "I promise, she has nothing to do with me anymore. I'm completely single, no strings attached."

"If you say so, I believe you," Anna smiled shyly, relishing in the feeling of Hans' cool, soft hand on her own…but she couldn't escape the thought in the back of her mind, thinking about Kristoff. Kristoff's hand would have been the exact opposite, warm and calloused. But both were equally as comfortingly, making her feel as confused as ever.

**X~X~X**

Kristoff laid in his bed, tossing a bouncy ball up and down in his hand for the millionth time that night. When he had gotten home from work, Anna and already left for her date, and Kristoff tried to make the most of this horrendous time by busying himself, but no avail. He read a book, but he couldn't focus on the words when his brain could only picture his Anna and his boss making lovey-dovey eyes at each other. He tried to watch television, but it seemed the only thing playing was romantic comedies, which definitely didn't help his situation. So, he resorted to tossing a bouncy ball, content to be brainless until he heard the front door open and his Anna was returned to him once more.

Of course, he knew Anna was not his, at least not yet. But his mind seemed to think so, always imagining him with her without a care in the world. Of course, he knew that wasn't true. He himself still had a long way to go from his painful past, and Anna still had her feelings to figure out. He didn't even let himself entertain the thought that her and Hans's date had gone well; it hurt too much.

He heard the shower running behind the wall adjacent to his bedrooms, and Anna's soft soprano tunes echoing through. He didn't even need her to say it to realize she had had a wonderful time. That just made him angrier. He wanted her to figure out her feelings, but not if he was out of the picture.

**X~X~X**

**revieww**


	13. Chapter 13

**im officially sixteen :D**

**disclaimer: i didnt get frozen for my birthday...maybe my friends will for my party**

**X~X~X**

Kristoff shut the door and perked his eyes to hear a silent apartment. Placing down his bag, he sighed and slumped onto the cool couch cushion. He had taken extra hours this weekend to make as much money as possible. Luckily, his work wasn't boring at all, and he made somewhat good cash. However, as he turned on the television and turned to Sports, he realized that even though his job was good, doesn't mean it was clean. Reluctantly, he stood back up on his tired feet and made his way towards the bathroom.

Walking up the stairs, he stopped quietly once he heard vibrations coming from the sisters' shared powder room. Obviously, he wasn't the only one home. Fighting with himself for a few torturous minutes, he ignored the side of his brain that nagged to let the girl keep her privacy and leaned his ear against the door. He couldn't decipher the song, but Elsa's sonorous voice kept him transfixed for more.

_It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_  
_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry_

Kristoff couldn't help but take to heart what her melodic words were teaching. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks - he needed to let go of his bitterness towards Anna and Hans and just...let it go. Besides, being angry at their relationship and at the couple themselves was getting him absolutely nowhere. And maybe if he stopped being so uptight and sour about the situation, he'd actually find common ground with Anna. He was being a little girly. And we definitely couldn't have that.

**X~X~X**

"Alright, I'm out. Be home later." Elsa announced as she grabbed her purse and checked her appearance in the entryway mirror. She was dressed in a tight fitting icy blue dress and her hair was put up into a elegant up do.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Anna asked with a suggestive wink from her uncomfortable position in her and Olaf's game of Twister.

"None of your business," Elsa replied plainly as she glossed her red lips.

"Ooo it so is my business. What are you doing?!" Anna asked impatiently, frowning as a large portion of her strawberry blonde hair fell loose in front of her face. Maybe being halfway to the upside down position wasn't exactly the way to converse.

"I bet she's going to the beach. I always love the beach. It's always warm there," Olaf spoke out, making Kristoff, who was sitting causally on the couch reading a book intently snort with wit. "What? Why are you laughing at me Sven?"

"First of all, my name. Is. Kristoff. That's Sven," Kristoff resonated, pointing his head at the dog, who began barking and yipping at the mention of his name. "And she is definitely not dressed for the beach. If I didn't know any better, she's going on a date. And not on a picnic, if you know what I mean," Kristoff raised his bushy blonde eyebrows at the blushing Elsa.

"Oh my goodness Elsa! Who is it?!" Anna inquired, moving her left foot to red at Olaf's spin of the board.

"No one. I better go, see you!" Elsa tried running out hte door, but Anna got up and held her arm back, a surprised look on hers mall lips.

"Ha, Anna! You lose!" Olaf laughed and fell to his knees. "How did you know, Sven? Are you a love expert, too?"

"It's not that hard to guess," Kristoff laughed at Elsa's reddening face.

"TELL ME WHO IT IS!" Anna interrogated, jumping up and down on Elsa's arm.

"OK, OK! But you have to calm down!" If looks could kill, Kristoff would be six feet under. Elsa sighed and waited a few antagonizing moments before explaining. "It's a guy I met at the ice rink. His name is Jack. He's an ice skater."

"Oooooo jack," Anna said in a romantically cheesy tone, wiggling her hips playfully. "I bet he's excited. You look hot!"

Elsa's blush reappeared. "Thank you. But I really have to go. Don't wanna be late," she winked, pulled away from Anna's grasp and shut the door behind her.

**X~X~X**

Kristoff pulled the steaming popcorn from the stainless steel microwave and made his way towards the living room with sock clad feet. Olaf had gone home only a few moments ago, complaining that he was sore from their intense Twister marathon and needed to rest...after insisting on dog sitting Sven for the night. Kristoff suspected Olaf was cheating on his diet, and needed someway to get rid of those carrots somehow.

"Smells delish!" Anna exclaimed, sitting with her thin legs tucked underneath her and her arms reaching out to grab the large popcorn bowl.

"What movie did you pick?" Kristoff asked, taking a seat next to Anna, close but not too close. He had to keep his distance and control his manly urges.

"Breakfast Club. It's a classic!" Anna said when Kristoff gave her a questioning glance at her choice.

"Never seen it. Looks stupid and way too overrated," Kristoff scoffed, his pessimistic attitude showing.

"Well we'll see about that. Trust me, afterwards I know you'll love it." Anna replied, pressing play and shoving a handful of kernels into her mouth.

Kristoff snorted and placed the bowl on his lap, moving his arms to grasp around the back of the couch subconsciously. "Whatever. Just be quiet so I can actually enjoy the movie."

Anna humped in protest, turning her body to face him while crossing her arms. "I am never loud," she responded.

"Please, there isn't a day, no hour, that goes by that you high pitched little voice isn't bombarding my eardrums," Kristoff rolled his eyes playfully.

"Take that back!"

"Or what?"

"Or..I'll make you sleep in the hallway!"

"Psh, that hallway is a five star hotel compared to what stuff I've had to sleep in. Is that all you've got?" Kristoff challenged with a sparkle in his eye.

"Or...I'll make you the most disgusting smoothie in the world full of cleaning products!"

That only got Anna a very disturbed look from Kristoff.

"Ok, fine. Maybe I'm a bit loud..but you never complain about it!" Anna objected.

"Because I don't want to be rude. But I think it's high time you know the truth. I mean, we wouldn't want to make Hans annoyed, now would we?"

Anna glared at the highly amused blonde. "Is this what it's all about now? You are so immature," she stuck at her tongue.

"Oh, and sticking out your tongue is so not," Kristoff mocked her.

Another scowl. "Are you really asking for it, Bjorgman?"

"Asking for what?" Kristoff continued to patronize the girl, all the while feeling highly entertained.

"I hate you," Anna replied simply and turned her body back around towards the tv and slouched.

"Sure you do," Kristoff scoffed.

"And what do you mean by that?" Anna questioned, completely ignoring the beginning and favorite part of the movie.

"If you really hated me, you wouldn't have kissed me that night in my room," Kristoff explained, pointing his head at Anna but kept his relaxed posture.

"I did not kiss you," Anna tried making up an excuse with a irritated expression.

"You kinda did."

"Ok, maybe I did. But it was completely friendly. Just for comfort. No feelings at all," Anna said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really? Because I can recall you saying you needed to 'sort out your feelings'. Pretty sure that included me."

"It also involved Hans," Anna smiled smugly back, knowing she had won that comeback.

"Exactly. He's the only one in the way of you jumping my bones right now," Kristoff replied sarcastically.

"Please, in your dreams," Anna rolled her eyes back.

"It's true and you know it," Kristoff jabbed.

"It's not. I could kiss you square on the lips and feel nothing," Anna lifted her head up snobbishly and turned her face away.

"Prove it."

"What?!" Anna snapped her head back around to face her companion so fast that her braid slapped hard against her freckled cheek.

"You said you wouldn't feel anything. So do it. Kiss me," Kristoff answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Real smooth, Anna."

Anna glared back at him. "I just...no."

Kristoff sat up, finally realizing the situation. "Wait...have you never had your first kiss?" he asked in disbelief. A girl as gorgeous as her should have been kissed by multiple men. She did seem young, but...really?

"Of course I have."

"Anna."

"Ok, maybe I haven't? Who cares?" Anna exclaimed, exasperated and throwing her hands up in the air.

"Whoa, calm down feisty pants. I'm not judging you at all. I think that's cool you're saving your first kiss," Kristoff held up his own significantly larger hands up in defense.

"Really?" Anna inquired, calming down a little.

"Yeah. But don't you think I'd be good practice? You know, because you feel 'nothing for me at all and you could kiss me without a problem'? You don't want to be sloppy for Hans, do you?" Kristoff smirked and raised his fingers into quotes as he mocked her.

Anna rolled her eyes playfully, the two going back into their good natured and somewhat flirtatious banter. "Fine. You kiss me though, since I'm so 'inexperienced and new' at all of this," Anna mimicked Kristoff's earlier moves.

Kristoff stopped suddenly. He didn't know if he really wanted to go through with this. Sure, he wanted to kiss her, but this felt more like taking advantage. She was far too naive for him. He was much too worldly for her. He shouldn't go through with this. "I don't really think this is good idea," Kristoff stammered, moving back a few inches from Anna's tempting lips.

"What? Is little Kristoff scared? So all that was bluff?" Anna fluttered her eyelashes and looked up at him with her irresistible eyes.

"No, I just feel like I'd take advantage of you," Kristoff answered, his voice cracking a little.

"It's not taking advantage if I allow it," Anna retorted back.

"Anna, no. You're too naive to realize what we're even doing. We shouldn't do this. We can't do this. You're dating Hans, for goodness sake!" Kristoff protested, though his heart was telling him just ot go for it.

"But you said it yourself! I need to learn otherwise I'll be a bad kisser for Hans!" Anna pouted her lower lip.

Kristoff had to hold back a groan. "Anna, please. I was just saying that so you would kiss me."

"Really?" Anna asked ingenuously.

"Yes!" Kristoff yelled. "You know that I like you, and all this teasing is just...ugh! I can't take it! I'm going to end up doing something stupid if you don't stop it."

"Like?" Anna cocked her head to the side.

"Like, kiss you for goodness sake!" Kristoff groaned in frustration. "And if I do, you're just going to freak out and not talk to me for days. I just..I'd rather have our friendship than awkwardness. We already have enough of that and i just-"

"Kristoff, just kiss me."

"What?" Kristoff jerked his head in surprise as she interrupted his tirade.

The next thing he knew, Anna's lips were on his.

**X~X~X**

**reviews = more kristanna. stay tuned. :***


	14. Chapter 14

**hey guys. **

**writers blocks a you know what**

**disclaimer: frozen isn't...screw it**

**X~X~X**

Kristoff's eyes widened to the size of UFOs and he, for a half of a second, could only sit, frozen, as he processed the situation. Quickly regaining his cool and began to kiss Anna back, trying to keep his hands to himself as Anna gingerly held his cheek with a smooth hand. This was only to prove a point; she shouldn't feel anything for him.

But that doesn't mean he shouldn't enjoy it.

What seemed only milliseconds later, Anna pulled away curtly, her legs underneath her as their knees touched. "See? Absolutely nothing," she said, straight-faced.

"Really," Kristoff more stated than questioned, looking her dead in the eyes; her eyes darted back and forth quickly.

"Yup. Nothing."

Simultaneously, the two leaped at each other, this kiss more passionate and demanding than their first, tentative one; their hands touching and minds persuaded to become more daring. Kristoff wrapped one strong arm around her tiny waist, holding her close to him while his other hand tangled itself in her luscious hair. Anna rose up, still on her knees, and held his chiseled face in one hand while her other fingers played with the blonde hairs at the nape of his neck. Kristoff couldn't help but moan as she allowed him entrance into her mouth to explore more thoroughly. It was erotic, passionate… sensual.

And it ended far too quickly.

They both pulled away, faster than lightning, in fright when Anna's iPhone began to buzz and vibrate loudly. Breathing heavily, Kristoff rested the back of his head on the couch and looked away, his face growing redder steadily. Anna, her face just as flush with embarrassment and breath just as quickened, picked up the phone and read the screen.

"It's Hans," she explained shyly. "I-I better take this," she stammered awkwardly, standing up from the couch and making her way towards the kitchen.

Once she was out of earshot, Kristoff sat up and placed his head in his hands. He had so many emotions running through him that he felt like a girl in puberty. Those several, concupiscent kisses he had shared with Anna made his head dizzy and his eyes dark. However, she still had Hans in the picture. She seemed just into him as she did into himself. Kristoff knew her well enough to know she wanted the perfect boyfriend: prince-like and primly handsome. She wanted the true love and fairy tale ending… and as much as he hated to admit it, Kristoff knew that with him, that just wasn't going to happen.

**X~X~X**

Hans checked his surroundings for what seemed like the millionth time before exiting his workplace and skulking into the shadowy alleyway. Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it with a match and put out the bright, hot light with the heel of his shoe. The dark-haired man exhaled slowly and watched the smoke drift leisurely out of his mouth into the cool, smoggy air.

He often came out into the secluded backstreet to think on his breaks. He inhaled sharply on the smoky drug and leaned against the wall, letting his head fall back and rest against the cool brick. He ran a dirty hand through his messy hair and sighed, checking his watch. He'd told her to be here five minutes ago. What was taking her so long?

Hans jumped at the sound of shoes cracking against the broken pavement. A silhouette appeared from the fog, and by the sway of her hips Hans knew it was his acquaintance.

"Jasmine," Hans said calmly, breathing in on the cigarette.

"Alright, I'm here. What do you want, asshole?" said girl responded, coming into the dim streetlight and placing a sassy hand on her curvy hip.

"Save the language, it just makes you look even trashier," Hans retorted. "I was going to tell you why I was with that girl, but I guess you obviously don't care."

"Don't do this. I'm not afraid to go all crazy on you right now," Jasmine rolled her eyes at his patronizing behavior.

"Alright, fine, I will. You know how long I've been telling you how I would get a much better job than this hellhole and have us more somewhere more exotic?" Hans started to explain, holding the thin white roll in his fingers and standing up from his leaning position.

"Yeah," Jasmine replied, stepping back further from her complicated lover.

"Well, the girl I was with is a model. And from what her apartment looks like, an obviously highly paid one. I'm obviously a good looking guy. Thus, I'll weave my way into the modeling career using her, and then I'll get paid ten times more than I do here. After I get the job, I can dump her sorry ass, and you and I can get out of here," Hans unfolded his plan while getting closer to the less-guarded Jasmine, who allowed him to slither his arms around her. "How does that sound, hmm?" He whispered hotly in her ear.

"I suppose that could work," Jasmine murmured as he began to kiss down her neck. "But you aren't screwing her, right?" she pulled his head up to link their eyes.

"Never. She's definitely not as hot," Hans replied darkly, and kissed her again.

**X~X~X**

Anna smiled brightly and linked her arm with Elsa's. Central Park was highly crowded for a Tuesday afternoon, but both girls didn't seem to mind much. They needed some girl time, and with Kristoff and their busy careers, they treasured any valuable time spent with their sibling. Finding a rare unoccupied bench, they stole it and made themselves comfortable.

"Elsa, I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to judge me," Anna spoke with a sigh and anxious glance, fiddling with her empty fingers.

"What did you do?" Elsa inquired, looking at her with wide blue eyes.

"It's nothing illegal, I promise! But I don't want you to think I'm a...you know...or anything," Anna stammered awkwardly, trying her best to avoid eye contact.

"Spit it out," Elsa coaxed demandingly.

"I-might-have-kissed-Kristoff-even-though-I-still-like-Hans," Anna spoke in one breath, so fast that Elsa had to think twice before answering.

"What? What do you mean kissed...like a peck or a... make out session?" Elsa interrogated, itching for details.

"Well, at first it was just a peck, but then it turned out to be, uh..." Anna didn't need to finish her statement to get her point across.

"OHMYGOSH Anna! When did you become so...foxy?" Elsa asked with amused surprise. "I thought you wanted to save your first kiss until you've dated for six months? Or for the first 'I love you'!"

"I know, I know! But I think I'm really starting to like Kristoff...he's just a really good kisser, okay?" Anna protested with a giggle. "And the more I hang out with him, the more I like this version of a prince better than my old one," Anna bit her lip shyly.

"Aww, Anna! I'm really happy for you," Elsa responded genuinely. "But what about Hans? I hate to burst your bubble, but don't you still like him?"

"Yes! It's just so confusing! I feel like the Bachelorette," Anna joked, though her insides were churning in confusion.

"Well these boys aren't going to wait forever. You need to figure out your feelings!" Elsa said, knowing Anna needed straightforward advice.

"I know. Hans is just so chivalrous and polite; he's the guy I've dreamed about ever since I was little – but the more time I spend with Kristoff, I start to like those kind of quirks better. How can he be so manly and rough but with me so sweet and caring? And even though he would never admit it, he's such a softie on the inside. I love cracking his shell and getting to know him," Anna talked about both romantic interests with dreamy gazes.

"Well honestly, I don't know what to tell you. You seem to like both of them a lot. Maybe you should spend some time alone to figure it out. All I know is that they're both really into you, and the right thing to do does not include leading them on like lost puppies." Elsa answered as honestly as she could; she wasn't exactly a love expert, either. "On a less serious note, let's go get some ice cream. I think I see a vendor over there," Elsa smiled widely and took her sister's hand.

**X~X~X**

Kristoff whistled a non-rhythmic tune as he walked briskly down the hallway. He clocked out and was about to grab his coat and head out, excited to see Anna after last night's activities, when he ran into a slim but hard chest.

"Hey, Hans. Just clocking out. See you tomorrow!" Kristoff began to walk away after his goodbye, but Hans grabbed his arm quickly.

"You and Anna aren't anything, right?" Hans asked, his back still to his employee.

"No, sir."

"Don't lie to me, Kristoff. I despise liars," Hans said, turning around. "I'm going to ask you again. You and Anna aren't anything, right?"

"Uh, sir, I don't think this is appropriate in the workplace..."

"Answer the question or you're fired. You and Anna aren't anything, right?" Hans demanded more intensely.

"I think you should take this up with Anna, si-"

"Now, Kristoff."

"Ok, we might've kissed. But it was a long time ago – I mean, we've been friends for forever," Kristoff tried to explain in a positive light, hoping to not get into too much trouble. Angry Hans was a frightening sight. "We realized how awkward it was and ended it right away."

Hans paced the floor for a while, thinking before deciding what to say to his worker. Kristoff seemed nice enough, but was obviously not too bright. Maybe he was telling the truth. He obviously valued his job, and Hans wasn't that cruel. "Alright, Bjorkman. I believe you. You may go," he excused him without bringing his gaze up from the tiled floor.

"Thank you, sir. I'll tell Anna you said hi," Kristoff added the last part for good measure. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the cool air outside. He knew he was already walking on eggshells around Hans; the whole love triangle with Anna was only adding to the pressure. Who knew being taken in by models was going to be such a hard ordeal?

**X~X~X**

**review please. i need ideas more than Hans needs to be dead. **


	15. Chapter 15

**you knew it was going to happen...so here comes the angst. **

**disclaimer: frozen DVD comes out in like 4 days im so excited its too bad I don't actually own the movie**

**X~X~X**

"Hans?" Anna asked with a tentative voice.

She was only minding her own business, about to visit her boyfriend (could she even call him that? She didn't know) at his workplace before they went out for dinner. Her mind clear, she was truly concentrated on finding which male she felt more attracted to. She knew without a shadow of a doubt it was Kristoff. Even though he was her first, those kind of kisses don't happen everyday. Anna had read enough fairy tales to justify. But the second she walked into the mildly crowded ice rink, she saw the side burned man in the middle of the ice...with the same girl from the restaurant.

They were flushed closely together, Han's chest to her back as he glided her across the ice. The girl - Jasmine was her name- smiled and giggled flirtatiously at Hans humorous attempts to slip, only to catch both of them gracefully again. Anna knew through the thick plated glass that the pair couldn't hear her questioning declaration, but the moment she and Hans locked eyes she knew he understood.

Her braids slapped her face as she ran towards the restroom. Eyes close to breaking with tears, she slid down the wall in the vacant bathroom and held her knees in her chest, bawling into the thin limbs. She cried even harder once she realized who she wanted to comfort her - and it wasn't the guy she was dating.

The door creaked open slowly to sharp, heavy footsteps. Anna didn't need to look up to realize who her guest was. "Anna, it's not what you think," Hans stated, leaning down to crouch next to hysterical girl.

Anna could only glance with a pitifully sad look, encouraging him to go on. "Jasmine is nothing to me," he spoke, but didn't get far in his story before Anna interrupted him.

"Oh really? Sure didn't look like it!" Anna choked.

"Please, let me explain," Hans sat next to the girl against the graffiti-ed wall.

Anna's nod was encouragement enough for him to tell his tale.

"Our families have really good friends ever since I can remember. A few months ago, Jasmine was given the heartbreaking news that she has cancer. She only has a few more months to live and her father really wanted her to experience life outside of the hospital. So, I decided to show her all the things she wanted to do in life that she will never have the chance to do in a year from now." Hans explained, tears welling up in his soft green eyes.

Anna looked up, biting her lip. "So you guys..aren't dating?"

"Never have. She just...she likes physical contact because she can't have much of that in the hospital," Hans answered, sitting close next to Anna on the stained white tile.

"But..at the restaurant..you said you dated," Anna inquired with childlike innocence.

"We did, I'm sorry, my words deceived me," Hans chuckled softly. "Before she got sick, Jasmine used to...get around. Her sickness only added to her crazed mental state and she thought I wanted her back after the affair because I was her only friend that visited her when she was sick."

Anna just sat in silence. "Well now I feel bad. Why didn't you just tell me?" Anna asked, laying her head on Hans' strong shoulder and calming herself down.

"I didn't think you'd want to hear my whole sob story on the first date," Hans chuckled and wiped away a lone tear from Anna's freckles with the pad of his thumb."I didn't want you to dump me right there."

Anna giggled and leaned further into Hans, her tears drying up completely. "I thought you were going to dump me!"

"Never," Hans smiled his award-winning grin, inside relieved at Anna's naivety and how easily she could be persuaded. Guess he had more power than he originally thought.

**X~X~X**

Anna walked down the hallway to her death.

Of course, she really wasn't going to the electric chair, but her insides churned like a blender still. An hour ago, her mood would have been the opposite; a mile high compared to the low she was experiencing right now. She plodded with heavy feet down the gold plated walls and slowly passed all the doors: 737...739...

Only a few hours ago, she would have been excited to come home, knowing but never admitting that she knew it was Kristoff all along. But after hearing Hans story, she realized what an amazing guy he really was. So sweet and genuine. You don't find that everyday, so shouldn't she enjoy it while she could? I mean, she was so young, and this was he first shot at love. Shouldn't this be the time to have fun? And who knew? Maybe she and Hans were meant to be. He was her lifelong picture of her perfect prince.

But ever since meeting Kristoff, her view was changing, and she didn't seem to mind.

Scratching that from her head, she approached her numbers and slowly turned the brass knob. She felt like she was outside looking in on herself, feeling so out of character. She never wanted to hurt anyone, especially those she cared deeply for. Kristoff was bulky and awkward, but he knew how to love and care for someone. She knew he would never hurt her. But didn't she want to take the risk? Of being able to be hurt and not caring?

All of her arguments in her head couldn't prepare her for the look cast on Kristoff's face when she told him.

"Elsa? Kristoff? I'm home!" Anna yelled out into the empty apartment. Anna hated how that even though it housed them, the people occupying it were always gone. She hated the feeling of being alone.

Walking towards the kitchen, she picked up a blue sticky note attached to the stainless steel fridge addressed to her. Elsa had apparently left her note saying that she was out with Jack again and would be home later. Seeing no sign of Kristoff, Anna began to feel a bit worried as she made herself a cup of tea. He said he would be home by seven, and an hour later no trace of him. Anna frowned. Kristoff always stayed true to his word.

She jumped when she heard barking and the front door slamming open. "-was fun! See you alter, Olaf!" Kristoff yelled out the door before closing the door behind him with his foot while setting Sven down on the ground to sniff curiously. "Anna? Is that you?"

Said girl's hear began to swell secretly knowing Kristoff knew it was her just by the sound of her footsteps. "Yeah. How was your day?" She asked, busying herself by burying her head in the cold light of the fridge.

"Great! Work was really simple today and the bathroom weren't too gross. Then Olaf and I hung out at his place for a little, and now I'm home. Sorry I'm late by the way, I hope you weren't worried," Kristoff ranted a little too excitedly, and Anna couldn't help but grin slightly at his sweet, contagious mood. "What about you?"

"Fine. I went to the rink today, but I didn't see you," Anna replied slowly finally getting the courage to close the fridge and take a sip of her drink carefully. "I saw Hans, and we talked for a while."

"Oh," Kristoff responded, sitting on the bar stool and becoming much more serious than he was a few moments ago.

"Kristoff, you have to know this isn't easy for me," Anna spoke after a period of silence. Her eyes began to swell for the second time that day, and she knew she didn't have to say anything for Kristoff to understand. Her heart shattered into a million razor-sharp pieces when her watery eyes gazed into his. Brown eyes looked dull and Anna knew she had broke him. Blonde hair fell into his lightly freckled forehead and for the first time, he didn't blow it away. His eyes still transfixed themselves in hers; each second was a twist of the knife in his heart.

"I know. I knew the whole time," Kristoff finally bore his eyes from hers, placing his big elbows on the cold counter top. "I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I'm such an idiot," he whispered harshly, placing his head in his hands, his dirty locks hiding his face from Anna.

"Kristoff, please. Don't beat yourself up over it. I...I don't want you to feel like this," Anna pleaded, letting the first tear roll down her soft cheek. At his silent response, she reached out a faltering hand to touch is delicately. "Kristoff please."

Kristoff jumped at the feel of Anna's comforting skin on skin contact. "How did you expect me to react, Anna? Ponies and daisies? Life isn't like that, Anna! Trust me, I've experienced it first hand," Kristoff spited back in hurt.

"I'm so sorry Kristoff. Please forgive me. I really care about you. I want to still be as close as we are," Anna sniffled and wiped away angry tears with a quick flick of her fingers.

The only sound was the clock ticking tediously on the wall beside them. "Kristoff, please! Talk to me," Anna couldn't help but let a desperate sob escape her throat. He was like a statue; he never looked up at her. It hurt too much.

"Please go," he mumbled almost incoherently.

"What?" Anna asked, unsure of his words.

"Please, leave me alone," Kristoff whispered more demandingly.

Anna was about to protest until she saw a sliver of his eyes underneath his thick locks. His eyes were closed, but Anna could see his tear stained cheeks. Her father once told her that one of man's biggest fears is having the woman seeing him at his worst. Obeying the little voice in her head, she began to climb the stairs slowly, hugging her skinny body for some sort of comfort.

"I'm so sorry," Anna tried one more time to soothe him, knowing it would be no help. She just wanted to see him smiling again, his eyes bright. Expectedly, his back remained hunched, but Anna could see the slight shiver in his body. Her heart gave away to one final blow once realizing he was crying.

**X~X~X**

**review! let me know how angry you are!**

**i still love ideass! got some good ones churning in my head now thanks to you guys! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**omg I am so late.**

**my parents surprised me with a trip to my cousins in which I couldn't get acess to a computer. I totally suck and im so so sorry. **

**also thanks to sgt. sarcasm for his amazing idea. **

**disclaimer: I got the dvd, but the movie rights do not belong to me. **

**X~X~X**

Weeks had passed and life was anything but back to normal.

Anna and Elsa's jobs were still sturdy; they enjoyed it, of course, but all the rough stuff going on in their lives made it hard for their cheesy smiles to make it to their tired eyes. Elsa's relationship with Jack was slow but steady, and Elsa enjoyed not having to be pressured into anything. Like her sister, she was fairly new to relationships, and wanted to do it right the first time.

Anna and Kristoff's relationship, however, was anything but smooth. After that sorrowful night, Kristoff barely gave a greeting to Anna. He rarely ever smiled anymore, except to smirk and tease Elsa or when hanging out with Sven. Eye contact was almost sacred. Whenever they locked eyes, Kristoff looked away so quickly both were afraid that they'd start to cry. Elsa, of course, was not oblivious to the clear tension forming around the once close roomies. She kept her distance, but her feet were getting tired and sore of walking on eggshells.

Hans and Anna's relationship was stronger than ever, though Elsa and Kristoff both were doubtful about their 'love'. Anna seemed completely smitten, while Hans seemed more nonchalant. His secret affair with Jasmine was still confidential and unsuspecting. He had gone to work with his girlfriend several times, and Anna had even had a few photos taken to make him a portfolio. The redhead's sister was still a bit wary of his intentions. He seemed polite enough, but his dreamy smile towards Anna never reached his green orbs.

Thus leading Elsa to this moment.

She bit her lip and looked around for the millionth time to see if Anna would appear. Alone in the apartment, she was glad for the silence. Kristoff was out walking Sven and Anna was shopping. Her conscience brushed aside, Elsa picked up Anna's teal phone (which she had forgotten at home) and sent a quick text to the strawberry blonde's beau.

Only seconds after the message was sent, Elsa got the reply she was searching for. Hans really had this boyfriend thing down. Elsa admired his protective nature to drop everything to come and see 'Anna' whenever she needed him. Maybe he wasn't the man she thought he was starting to become.

Twenty minutes later, a crisp but loud knock echoed through the apartment. Elsa strolled towards the door and opened it with a small smile.

"Hello, Elsa. It's good to see you," Hans greeted politely with a charismatic grin.

"As to you," Elsa nodded in reply. "Would you like to come in?"

Hans stepped inside for his answer. "Anna texted me...is she ok?"

"Actually, about that...," Elsa began, leading Hans to the living room and sitting down on the loveseat opposite him. "Anna isn't here. I was the one who texted you."

"What's wrong? Is she hurt?" Hans asked with worried anxiety.

"No, no she's fine. It's just, you two have been dating for almost two months now, and I just wanted to clarify a few things. For me," Elsa explained. With her parents being so far away, she knew it was her duty to be the protective, precautious sibling for Anna.

"Completely understandable. What would you like to know?" Hans sat with his hands folded in his lap, the definition of etiquette.

Elsa decided to skip the shallow questions. "What are your intentions in dating my sister?"

Hans sighed before answering. "When I first saw her - with Kristoff when they were looking for a job- I thought she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Truthfully, I gave Kristoff the job just so I could get to know her. Once I did, I realized she was just as stunning on the inside as the outward. Honestly, I'm not really thinking about marriage just yet. I mean, we've barely gotten to get to know each other. I just want to take things slow, really understand each other before getting into the marriage thing," Hans responded wordily.

Elsa bit the inside of her cheek. His answer was almost too right, too rehearsed. It seemed he had been ready for this. His word choice seemed too professional for a light conversation such as this. "That makes sense. I'm glad you're being honest with me, Hans. I really do hate manipulative liars, don't you?"

"I agree completely," Hans nodded, and Elsa was disappointed to see no trace of nervousness in his hypnotic eyes.

Guess her gut suspicions were wrong. Hans seemed a bit too wonderful to be true, almost an actor. But he made Anna happy, and that was enough for Elsa.

**X~X~X**

Kristoff coughed into his sweatshirt and stood up to stretch his weak knees, which he had been putting his full weight on for the good portion of an hour. He had been scraping and scrubbing off the graffiti in the bathroom, and it was a much harder task than he had expected. He knew deep down Hans gave him the dirtiest jobs because of his subtle, almost invisible jealously and controversy around his feelings for Anna. However, he knew he was lucky enough with this job. And no matter how much she'd hurt him, he would forever grateful for the girl who had gotten him the opportunity in the first place - Anna.

He was never one to want to sit still. Normally, he could ignore this itching feeling. But being around the sisters had made his urge grow immensely larger. He wanted a better job, a better life. He wanted to be able to support himself, to live on his own. This job paid for basic needs, but he wanted something better. Hew wanted something he had never been able to do before.

He wanted to finish his education.

His high school career was bleak to say the least. His teen years was the blackest part of his shaky past, and he regretted every day the bad decisions he'd made, never knowing how badly they would affect him. That including him not caring about his grades. Going back to school would be a passageway to a myriad of new career possibilities, ways to make more money and become successful, to be worth something.

Kristoff was not an idiot; he knew schooling cost a fortune, money he didn't have. He would never have, especially with this job. He had done some research, and found out some ways to get free education. However, it was a way he knew would displease all of his new friends. Hell, he was wary about himself.

But his determined traits overflowed his frightened ones, and after weeks of thinking about it, he knew this was his best and only possible outcome.

The hardest part would be telling his hosts.

**X~X~X**

"Can I talk to you guys for a second?"

Kristoff came into the entryway of the kitchen warily, biting his lip. He had no idea how he was going to tell them. They would be unhappy at the least. He took a mental snapshot of their beautiful, oblivious faces, knowing it would be the last time he would see it.

"Yeah sure. What's up?" Elsa answered for the pair, putting down her book. Anna stopped spinning on her barstool and only gave a curious look at her past lover.

"I just want to say thanks for everything you've done for me. Six months ago, I would never imagined my life how it is now," Kristoff started off lightly. "But I feel as if I'm in a bubble. I'm always doing the same thing everyday, and I don't want to live like that anymore. I want to go to college," he stated with shaky confidence.

"That's great Kristoff, but you do know that's insanely expensive," Elsa's reason came out as her response.

"I know, which is what I came to talk to you about. I've been thinking about joining the marines. I've been thinking about it for a while, and I did some research. I could get some free education if I went and did military service. I would get paid for it, and when I came back I could go get an education and build a life for myself," Kristoff explained. "All I ever wanted to feel worth something. And if I do this, I could finally feel like that."

Their reactions were completely unpredictable. Anna suddenly slid her screeching chair away form the counter and ran upstairs. Elsa could only look and him with a million of emotions running through her big blue eyes, her mouth shut tightly.

"Are you crazy?" Elsa exclaimed with gigantic eyes.

"What's so crazy about it?" Kristoff protested.

"You can't join the marines! You could be killed!" Elsa screeched. "Your education is not worth more than your life! I'm sure we could figure something out if you just stayed here. I could loan you some-"

"No, Elsa. I owe you too much already. I'm doing this," Kristoff's stubbornness was beginning to show.

"Fine. But you better go talk to Anna. She's obviously not anymore ok with this than I am," Elsa admitted defeat far too quickly. "But please, Kristoff. Think about this. Think about the consequences. It's not a glorious adventure."

"I know. But I have to do this. As for Anna, I don't know what to do. I think she'll recover. Just invite Hans over and she'll be perfectly fine," Kristoff retorted bitterly.

"Go talk to her. Now," Elsa raised her eyebrows sternly and pointed her finger. Kristoff knew not to argue and grudgingly made his way up the stairs.

He sighed silently before knocking softly on the slightly adjacent door to Anna's room. Peeking through the crack, he could see Anna sitting perfectly upright, he face emotionless and cheeks covered with tears. "Can I come in?" he whispered.

If he wasn't looking so intently, he would've missed the slight nod of Anna's head giving him permission. Opening the door wide enough so he could fit through, he entered the darkening room and sat next to her on the bed, almost six inches apart. The pair sat silently for almost five minutes, the only sound Anna's tiny whimpers and sniffles.

"You knew it was going to happen eventually. There's no reason for me to stay," Kristoff spoke first to shatter the fragile silence.

"But why the military? Why?" Anna still refused to move her head to face him. "You know I'll just be sick with worry everyday you're gone."

"You chose Hans. It isn't your job to worry about me," Kristoff replied simply. "I'm a strong guy, I think I'll be able to handle myself."

"But what if you don't? Not everyone comes back alive, Kristoff," Anna finally looked at Kristoff for the first time in weeks. He noticed her eyes were much sadder than the last time he had spoken to her.

"You can't think about that Anna. This will be better anyways. You can finally be completely content and guilt free dating Hans. Hans will be overjoyed; he hates me anyways. We both know that job at the rink was only temporary. I don't belong at a place like that. I need to go out and live. I can't stay here with you forever," Kristoff tried to show his side of the argument.

"Why not? We're your friends, we care about you! Are you that cruel to just leave us?" Anna's voice began to rise, a mixture of sadness and anger.

"It's for your own good. You and I both knew our relationship was going down the drain, and living together just made it more uncomfortable. You deserve to live a fun life without any drama. You and Hans can finally enjoy yourselves with out thinking of the giant elephant in the room - me."

Anna remained quiet, knowing Kristoff had a truthful point. "I won't be able to live with myself if you don't come back. You wouldn't have left if it wasn't for me," Anna's eyes began to drip with thick tears.

"But without you I would still be living on the streets. You are my savior, but now I need to move on. I will never forget you, Anna. But I need to get rid of the training wheels and go on by myself. I can't rely on you forever," Kristoff said earnestly, placing an arm around the distressed girl.

Anna said nothing, just continued to sob in his arms, holding on to his broad chest tightly. And with every cry escaping her throat, both their hearts broke a little more.

**X~X~X**

**I know I don't deserve it, but please review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**hey again. getting real angsty**

**disclaimer: whatever**

**X~X~X**

Kristoff grunted as he zipped up his remaining things in his luggage. He had procrastinated as much as he could on his packing; even though he knew it was going to have to happen eventually, he really didn't want to leave. These past few months had been the best (and most dramatic) months of his life, and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

But he knew his time was done. He couldn't bear the pain and heartache of watching Anna's relationship with Hans blossom sickeningly. Elsa, of course, was a good friend, but he really had no reason to stay and watch his own personal hell come true. Olaf's hilarity would definitely be noticeably absent, but Kristoff knew he shouldn't be laughing in times as serious as what he was about to endure. Sven would be the hardest to miss. The mountain man had known him the longest and the pup had been the most loyal. However, Kristoff knew the girls would take good care of his lifelong friend.

He hadn't told anyone he was leaving; of course, the sisters knew he wasn't going to stay, no matter how hard they tried talking him out of it. But he hadn't told them the day he was going. He knew the goodbyes would just be harder if he stayed to hear them. So that's why he was leaving an empty apartment in the middle of a work day.

He had asked Olaf to take Sven for the day, both of his friends totally oblivious to his near departure. His heart felt like it was being stabbed once Olaf had closed the door to his home with the loyal animal in his arms. It might be his last time ever seeing those two.

He couldn't think those thoughts. He brushed them off far enough to get his legs moving to lock the door behind him. He took one last, long look at his home, eyes watery with tears. He didn't want to think about the girls' reactions when the door would be open next.

Taking one more large breath to keep him from becoming an emotional wreck, he closed the large brass door. One adventure down, another to go.

**X~X~X**

"Elsa! ELSA!"

Said girl shut the door behind her and ran up the stairs towards her sister's exasperated cries. The two had just gotten home from work, but Elsa had to pay the cab and Anna had gone ahead of her. The second she walked in, Anna's screams could be heard echoing the whole area.

"Anna! What's wrong?" Elsa asked with large orbs, stopping breathlessly at the door frame of Kristoff's room, where Anna lay in a disheveled mess upon the floor.

Anna could only answer with belching sobs that shook her whole body. Elsa walked in and searched the room frantically for what might have set the poor girl off. She noticed almost all of Kristoff's few possessions had vanished; the bed was made crisply and the floor contained vacuum streaks. Looking on the floor laid a slightly crumpled and misty piece of paper.

Elsa fell to her knees to be level with her sister. Taking the note from Anna's hands with shaky fingers, she opened it slowly and began to read Kristoff's messy black handwriting.

_Anna and Elsa,_

_I'm sure by now you've noticed I'm gone. I hope it didn't take you that long to find this letter; that would be kind of embarrassing. Anyway, I guess I should explain where I've gone._

_I left to join the marines. Boot camp starts in just a few days. Don't be mad at me for not saying a proper goodbye; we all know it would be harder that way. I had to leave as a surprise. You'll get over it in a few days, find a new normal. It'll be like your lives before you saved me. It'll be easier than… you know._

_Don't try to find my whereabouts, I don't even know where I'm going to be placed once I finish boot camp. I don't need you guys to come after me. We'll all benefit from this, anyway. And who knows? Maybe in a few months I could come back here. New York isn't really my town, so it'll only be for a visit. I have big dreams ahead of me, dreams I can finally pursue because of you. So for the millionth time, thanks._

_I hope you both will become even more successful and happy than you already seem to be. I will never forget about you. Both of you hold special places in my heart and will forever be a part of me. Ok, I'm going to go before this starts to sound like those sappy romantic comedies Anna always made me watch with her._

_Love and gratitude,_

_Kristoff_

Elsa placed the letter calmly on the carpet, a myriad of emotions running through her brain. Thinking over the words that meant so much, she breathed heavy quick breaths and began to put Anna's needs before her own. Wrapping long thin arms around her younger sister's lithe body, she held her close and whispered insignificant things to comfort her.

"Why would he just leave? Is he that insensitive?" Anna said through gulps and gurgles.

"It's for the best, Anna. We knew it was going to happen eventually," Elsa soothed, rubbing her sister's skinny back.

"It's all my fault," Anna murmured, placing her head in her hands.

"No, it's not! He just outgrew us! He wanted to do bigger things, things we couldn't help him with," Elsa protested, trying to believe the words pouring out of her thin mouth. "He'll be back one day, I know it. He loved you too much to leave forever."

"Kristoff...loved me?" Anna finally looked up at her sister, hair strewn everywhere and eyes reflective with water. "Did he tell you that?"

Elsa panicked slightly. She never knew nor asked about their relationship, only knowing when they had their falling out. But surely Kristoff had told her, hadn't he? "He didn't have to say it, honey. It was pretty obvious," Elsa smiled tenderly. "I've never seen a guy as much as love as he was with you."

Anna's smile stretched from ear to ear upon hearing the news. However, it soon turned upside down when another thought invaded her confused brain. "If he loved me, why did he leave?"

Elsa sighed for stalling purposes. She wasn't an expert of love, but she did watch her fair share of chick flicks. "He knew having him here was just as painful for you as it was for him, with choosing between Hans and all. I think he loved enough to let you go, to let you have a life with Hans. He wanted you to be free and not feel the pressure and sadness of him everywhere," Elsa tried her best to explain what she knew, hoping Anna would accept it and leave it at that.

Instead, Anna went in straight for a hug, clutching onto her sister and best friend tightly. "I miss him already."

**X~X~X**

"Hey, guys!"

Elsa looked up from her book and leaned over the couch to see Olaf waddling through the door with Sven cradled in one arm. Both of them seemed chipper and giddy, strolling into the living room and plopping down on the couch adjacent to the blonde beauty. "Where's everybody?"

"Anna decided to take a nap, as she's not feeling too well," Elsa answered, covering up the face that Anna actually laid in her bedroom trying to dry up her tear ducts. They had only received the news a little over two hours ago, and Elsa had to maintain her strong personality to look presentable when Sven was returned home. She knew, being the big sister, that it was her duty to be courageous for the both of them.

"Where's Sven?"

"How many times do we have to tell you? His name is Kristoff!" Elsa let herself smile a real grin. "And, there's something I need to tell you about him."

"What happened?" Olaf asked with childlike innocence.

"Olaf, Kristoff left," Elsa stated simply.

"Where'd he go? The beach? Because I specifically told him if he went he'd better take me with him," Olaf began to get sidetracked, as usual.

"Olaf! Listen!" Elsa said, trying her best to keep her cool. She wasn't exactly emotionally sane at the moment. "Kristoff's going to be gone for a while. He decided to join the marines."

"What?" Olaf replied slowly, his warm eyes widening in a mixture of sadness and surprise. "He never told me that."

"He didn't tell anyone," Elsa replied, trying her best to comfort yet another saddened soul.

"Why?" Olaf inquired.

"Kristoff wanted to go to college. The service he is going to do will be traded in for some free education. That way he'll be able to go to college for free, and be able to get a good job," Elsa tried to explain in simplest terms.

Olaf sat and pondered the idea for a few moments, placing a hand on his chin and itching it, expression full of thought. "Didn't he like his life here?"

"Of course he did, Olaf. He loved each one of us very much. But this isn't where he belonged. He had bigger dreams than working the Zamboni at an ice rink," Elsa reassured the comical man.

"I think I need to go home now," Olaf responded slowly, still not processing the severity of the situation.

"Olaf, please. Don't blame yourself for this. He'll be back sooner than you know it," Elsa tried to keep her voice light, but even she was disheartened.

"I'll see you some other time. Bye, Sven," Olaf replied drearily, walking much slower than before as he walked out the door and shut it softly.

Elsa held back some tears and sat silently on the couch. Looking at the door, she noticed even he could tell something was wrong. His tag stopped wagging and his eyes drooped. The brown mutt whimpered slightly and nudged his head at Elsa's elbow. She sighed and ignored the dog, too tired to notice or care. Who knew that scraggly homeless man they had taken in only a few month ago would have had this big of an impact on their lives?

**X~X~X**

**fill in the blank: revi_w!**

**also, i have a request for y'all. i wanna write some one shots. any ideas?**


	18. Chapter 18

**a lightbulb went off in my head today during physics and im so excited where this story is heading. **

**disclaimer: do you wanna buy me frozen? **

**X~X~X**

_"Kristoff!" Anna ran, not caring about her heels falling off of her slim feet onto the spot stained sidewalk. _

_She was only minding her own business, walking to work, when a familiar face appeared through the thick crowds of businessmen and freaks, clad in official marine attire. Leaping into his arms, she breathed in his woodsy scent and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I missed you so much," her breath was hot as she clasped her hands together on his neck._

_"I missed you more," Kristoff replied, hugging her just as tightly and burying his head in her shoulder, both in pure bliss of being in each other's arms._

"Watch it, ginger!"

Anna was waked out of her fantasy as a large man slapped her shoulder with his briefcase. She sighed disappointedly; it had been three months since her mountain man had left, and she was just beginning to return to her normal day-to-day routine – though she fell into her daydreams a little too often, today being no exception.

The less-than-perky redhead suddenly jumped at the sound of car horn blasting loudly and a voice screaming her name. Looking in the street, she saw Hans waving at her frantically, a large grin plastered onto his handsome face.

"Hey! Anna! Hop in, before the light turns green!" Hans yelled, smiling wider now that he had grasp her attention.

Anna couldn't help but smile weakly, and dodged through the busy people and taxis towards her boyfriend. He opened the door for her and she climbed in, just as the traffic light changed. "Hi," she breathed tiredly, once she'd settled in the cab.

"Hey, beautiful," Hans kissed her temple sweetly. "On your way to work?"

Anna couldn't help but let her heart drop slightly. Usually the compliment would make her giddy, but it seemed like that was the only adjective he could seem to use to describe her as. Couldn't he change it up a bit, instead of using the same cliché over and over again? "Yeah, would you mind dropping me off at the agency?"

"That's the reason I pulled over for you," Hans laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders casually. "Mind if I come visit? I want to see how my shots turned out. Who knows? Maybe we could be the new famous model couple," he chuckled warmly.

"Maybe," Anna replied plainly, looking out the window and placing her nimble fingers in the lap of her dress.

"Look, I know you might be mad at me for last night, but I want to make it up to you," Hans broke the tension. The night before, he had cancelled his plans with Anna to hang out with Jasmine, leaving Anna completely alone and a little hurt. She hadn't returned his calls later that evening, and Hans could tell she was more than a little upset.

"Really?" Anna exclaimed, her mood brightening immensely with a smile on her face to prove it. She turned to face her beau.

Hans nodded and pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket, fiddling with it in his fingertips.

"Oh my gosh, please tell me that's not what I think it is," Anna said, face panicked and eyes darting back and forth widely.

"No! God no, it's not an engagement ring," Hans answered quickly, to Anna's palpable relief. "Just…open it."

Anna did as she was told rapidly, her impatience protruding. She gasped at the beautiful jewelry inside. Two large diamond earrings stood side by side, the sparkles making the cut and intricacies even more gorgeously prominent. However, there was one problem. Anna's ears weren't pierced. "Oh Hans, they're stunning!" Anna exclaimed, trying to sound as elated as she was when she held the box closed just a few short seconds ago. It wasn't a lie; they were amazing; if only she could wear their beauty. Her heart sank a few more feet when realizing that even though she and Hans had been dating a while, he didn't even know the most obvious things about her, including her physical features.

"I'm glad you liked them. I picked them specifically for you," Hans murmured into her ear.

Anna continued her acting by placing a quick peck on his mouth. "I love them. Thank you," she smiled after they broke away.

"Well, looks like this is my stop," Anna spoke, internally relieved she would be able to leave the suffocating car. "See you later," she said once out the door, Hans's head poking out the open window.

"Hey, meet me at the rink tonight? It's couples night, and I invited your sister and Jack, too," Hans requested with a small pout on his face when she began to ponder it.

"Hmm... let me think," Anna responded playfully. "Yes!" she squealed, giving him one more kiss before bidding him goodbye.

**X~X~X**

Anna took a look at her reflection once more in the floor to ceiling mirror in the entryway for the millionth time. She had her hair in her usual pigtail braids, with minimal makeup. She was dressed in dark washed jeans with a pale green blouse. She frowned; if this was with Kristoff, she wouldn't be this worried about her appearance. Hell, the first time he saw her she was in sweats! However, with Hans, she felt she had to impress in order to please him.

"Elsa! Let's go!" Anna yelled up the stairs, tapping her foot impatiently. Ever since their youth, Anna had always had to wait for Elsa in everything; school, concerts, sports games, you name it. Even though she loved her very much, Anna always got a little irritated by Elsa's perfectionist genes.

"Coming! Geez, don't have a hissy fit," Elsa snapped back as she walked down the stairs. Their bickering had escalated slowly after Kristoff's departure, and now it seemed the only facial expressions they could muster out around each other were scowls and glares.

"I called the cab over ten minutes ago. So if he's gone, I'm making you pay for a new one," Anna bickered, locking the door behind them as the sisters made their way towards the elevator.

**X~X~X**

"Hi," Anna and Elsa greeted the worker at the front of the rink politely with toothless smiles. "Two for the two hour skate, please," Anna held out her money.

She was stopped by a larger hand covering hers and folding the money back up. "Oh no, you two are my personal guests. No need for payment," Hans smiled charismatically. 'Let's go get suited up, shall we?" he led the way towards the skate booth.

"Where's Jack?" Elsa asked loudly, to suppress the business of the rink. The lights were all turned off until only disco balls remained, leaving the room in a low, dimmed, and romantic atmosphere.

"Already on the ice. He's a natural," Hans commented, looking out of the busy floor, seeing Jack skating smoothly across the ice, his turn crisp and clean while he passed the less experienced pairs.

Elsa smiled dreamily as she was handed her skates. As soon as the trio had received them, they made their way towards the ice with their skates, giddy and excited for their dates to begin.

"So how was work?" Hans asked after he and Anna had skated casually around the circle once, holding hands and swinging their limbs back and forth.

"Tiring. My photographer had me standing on one foot for almost an hour. I'm still a bit sore," Anna exclaimed, wincing a bit when her left leg glided across the friction-less surface. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Hans replied cordially like a broken record. "And mine was same old same old. I'm still looking for another person to replace Kristoff. It's a shame he had to go."

"Yeah," Anna replied dully.

"I'm sure it wasn't that much of a deal for you, finally able to get him off your hands," Hans spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Anna accused, slowing down and letting go of his firm grip.

"Well, I knew that you took him in as a charity case, which I find absolutely admirable. But I knew after a few months you'd be practically begging anyone to take him off your hands!" Hans chuckled, trying to take her hand again.

Anna scowled and crossed her arms. "He is not a charity case .He was my friend. And actually, I'm not over it yet. We were really close and I miss him a lot."

"Oh Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Hans stammered, his brain in a havoc. He didn't know Anna was that kind and needy.

"Whatever, Hans. I think I'm going to go home," Anna said, turning away and gliding towards the benches.

Hans groaned and rolled his head back. How could he be so stupid? He already knew he was treading dangerous water with her, and when he was so close to accomplishing his goal. He needed to pick up his game… so that's why he found himself following her.

"Anna! Anna, wait! Please, let me explain," Hans called after her. He didn't care he was still in his skates and she was already changed into her tennis shoes. It turned out to be an advantage as he cornered her near the drinking fountains.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Anna crossed her arms and refused to look up at her boyfriend.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or Kristoff, and I'm sorry about jumping to conclusions. I tend to do that a lot. But please, I can't lose you. You're one of the most important people in my life, and can't stand to lose you," Hans sighed before bringing out the big guns. "I love you, Anna."

Anna gasped and couldn't help but jerk her face up towards him. He loved her? Well that just made everything a whole lot more complicated. Kristoff had said that too, and he had left her...Maybe if she gave Hans one more chance they could work it out. Kristoff had even wrote that he wasn't planning on coming back for a while; shouldn't she enjoy herself? "Really?"

"Really, really," Hans replied, smiling down on her and slowly leaning in towards her lips. "Do you forgive me, beautiful?" He wrapped his hand around her neck and under her ear.

Anna's eyes flickered close, ready for kiss, when suddenly Hans pulled back. "Why aren't you wearing the earrings I bought you? I thought you liked them," Hans asked, hurt inscribed on his normally cheery face.

"I do, Hans. But my ears aren't pierced; I couldn't wear them even if I wanted to," Anna explained, intertwining her fingers with his. "I thought you would have figured it out after almost half a year of dating."

Hans jerked back even further. "Don't you put the blame on me here! I was just trying to be a good boyfriend. It's not my fault you're unappreciative."

"I'm not! I really do think they're beautiful. But I would have expected you to know that little fact about me! We've been dating for long enough, I just expected a little more out of you!" Anna's voice began to rise.

"You're just a spoiled, ungrateful little-"

"Anna!" Hans was interrupted by Elsa's sonorous voice echoing through the hallway. Both pairs of eyes turned to see the blonde running toward them, a devastated look upon her face. "Anna, you would not believe what just happened," Elsa panted, looking at Ana with her blue eyes swimming with water.

"What? Is Kristoff alright?" Anna asked subconsciously.

"It's not Kristoff. It's Mama and Papa," Elsa replied with a crestfallen expression.

"Elsa! What happened?"

"A hurricane hit Norway last night."

**X~X~X**

**oooo what's gon' happen? :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**hey guys! :)**

**i don't say thanks enough. i realllllly appreciate all your follows, favorites, and reviews! they really mean the world(:**

**this is kinda a filler, tbh.**

**disclaimer: buy me frozen, not dinner **

**X~X~X**

Anna scooted and squished, trying to get comfortable on the squeaky, germ-invested airplane chair. She sighed, thin strands of fiery hair brushing past her forehead smoothly. Looking up from aimlessly perusing her phone, she saw her sister, pacing back and forth in a secluded part of the gate.

Anna couldn't help but notice Elsa's appearance. She had never seen the blonde looking so disheveled, to put it nicely. Her platinum locks were strewn into a makeshift messy bun resting on the top of her head. The only makeup applied to her face was the faint remains of last night. Her attire was no better; she wore jeans that had definitely seen better days, with an old t-shirt she received from a high school event. Of course, Anna couldn't judge too much, as her image looked eerily similar; her hair fell into waves as she bundled it up into a ponytail. She wore an old sweatshirt (the same one she gave Kristoff the night of their first meeting) and the same jeans from last night's endeavors. And yet, both girls couldn't find the energy to care.

The only thing they could really focus on was the issue at hand; their parents and homeland's safety. Ever since Elsa had delivered the frightening news last night, they ran home and packed bags in less than ten minutes. Just as soon as they had arrived, they locked up their apartment and made their way towards the airport. The sisters had barely managed to say anything to each other besides questions and nervous glaces. However, they had managed to get tickets out to Norway; except it would leave ten hours later.

So that's how Anna found herself sitting next to a hootchy middle aged woman and a three year old boy that refused to stop screaming. She rubbed her temples, ignoring the vibrating movement of her phone on her lap. She knew who it was; Hans. He had been calling her since the minute she left the rink, without giving him a chance to finish or explain where she was going. She knew he deserved an explanation, but after the way he was treating her she thought he could wait and mull over his last decisions. She didn't know what was happening with them; where they officially broken up? Or was this their first fight? She was so inexperienced she didn't even know. Which made her even more stressed out.

Elsa jerked her out of her reverie by plopping down on the now vacant seat next to her sister. "I finally got a hold of Olaf, and he can take care of Sven while we're gone," the ice queen ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, that's good," Anna said, forcing a smile and trying her best to be optimistic.

"I just want to board this stupid plane and get there! I need to know if they're ok," Elsa spoke loudly, obviously tired and irritated at the flight's delay.

"Did you try calling them again?"

"It's no use. All the phone lines are down. I'm surprised we even got a flight. Everything's on lock-down over there. It's pretty serious," Elsa said solemnly, biting her lip and reusing to cry. "They have to be safe."

Anna hesitated for a moment then continued to reach a soothing hand towards Elsa's bony shoulders. "There's no use of worrying right now. We just have to be patient and just wait until we get there. There's nothing we can do right here or right now."

Elsa sighed, weighing her arms on her knees. "You're right. But I can't help it, I need to know. It's eating me alive."

"Me too, Elsa, trust me," Anna replied, rubbing her fingers up and down her arm comfortingly. She knew she had to be strong for Elsa, like she had always been for herself. "But really, there's nothing we can do now. How about I go get us some Starbucks? I think we both need a little pick-me-up right now," she chuckled nervously.

Elsa smiled weakly and turned up her head to look at her sister. "Would you?"

Anna nodded and gave her one more assuring squeeze before getting up to fetch their refreshments.

**X~X~X**

Kristoff sighed tiredly, stretching out as much as he could on the very short upper bunk of the double beds. _Damn these tiny beds, _he thought to himself as his aching muscles cried out. Boot camp was a lot harder than he'd expected, and all the training had really had an impact. His joints and bones were consistently tired, and he felt as if he'd never know how to feel normally again.

He still was surprised at all the different walks of life that had found themselves here. All of your past life was out the window here; the only way you were ranked her was by your military strategy and skill Kristoff was still incredibly shocked that he actually had some skill in the subject.

Three months of boot camp was finally completed, and he had been placed one of the highest in his class. Turns out a determined attitude and strong bone structure could help with that. Despite the pains that came with it, Kristoff actually enjoyed boot camp. It kept his mind off of other things...like Anna.

He often wondered what she was doing..how she was doing. He didn't know how well the girls had taken the news, and he'd hoped they would recover as soon as possible. He couldn't have imagined the type of impact he had really enforced on their lives.

He also pondered about Anna's relationship with Hans. Were they still together? Would Anna finally realize exactly how much Kristoff loved her, and vice versa? He was not a cocky person, but he knew those feelings and kisses exchanged were not just the heat of the moment. It pained him everyday not being able to see her bright eyes, her messy hair in the mornings, or even just talking to her about normal everyday things. His mind told him he needed to forget that part of his life, but deep down he missed her more than he even could comprehend.

The long hallway of beds, completely darkened and full of close to comatose men was almost completely silent. Until their drill Sargent decided to slam open the door, exposing the extensive barracks to the harsh lights and noise of the bustling outer hallway. Kristoff groaned and squinted his eyes, much like the rest of his cabin mates.

"Alright, men. There's been an emergency, and we have been asked for our assistance. A major hurricane struck Norway a few hours ago, and the damage is so bad that we have been asked to send as many troops as we can. Starting tomorrow morning at six a.m. sharp, I expect all of you packed, dressed, and ready for deportation. Am I clear?" the brick wall of a man yelled, his veins running up from his temples to his buzz cut haircut.

His only answer was the murmurs and groans of the soldiers. "I said, am I clear?!" he screamed even louder.

"Yes sir," the group mumbled back.

"Good. See you all at dawn. Good night men," the Sargent turned on his thick heel before closing the door and returning the room to its sleepy abyss.

Twenty minutes later, almost all of the men fell into dreamland, snoring obnoxiously. That is all except for Kristoff. He lay wide awake at the latest news. Norway was Anna and Elsa's homeland. That was were their family was. He couldn't help but send his condolence through the dark night and hoped they could feel his support. He really hoped their parents were ok; they didn't need anymore pain in their lives.

**X~X~X**

Anna felt like crying, but her tears refused to shed.

As she sat in the backseat of the taxi, she mourned her once beautiful country, now sitting in ruins and shards around her. Trees that stood majestically last week now laid helpless on the dirty ground. The buildings which she had seen were either completely shattered or had only some of its parts functioning. Groups of people huddled together in makeshift clothing along the road, trying desperately to find shelter or loved ones. It was truly a saddening sight.

"It's just so tragic," Anna whispered mainly to herself.

"I know," Elsa echoed back, sitting opposite her sister and staring at the same desolate landscape before her. "Do you know how many people were injured?"

"At least 700 are dead, and the injuries are countless," their taxi driver, an old man with an adorable smile despite the conditions answered. "Just a few hours ago I found out my brother had passed."

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry sir," Elsa expressed her condolences. She shared a solemn look with her devastated sister.

"It's alright. It was almost his time anyway. I know mine's coming soon," the chauffeur tried to keep his attitude light. "What brings you two girls here?"

"We grew up here, and we needed to see if our parents are ok," Anna explained, her insides churning at the thought of her makers.

"You could check any building around here. They're all being used as shelters. At least, what's left of them," the white haired man gestured towards the flat land.

"Thank you so much," Elsa gave her appreciation as the car rolled to a slow stop at the makeshift hotel. "We'll be sure to check those."

"Goodbye!" Anna bid to the man cheerfully as the automobile drifted out of sight and over the hills.

The sisters walked into the hotel, the outside garden a complete disaster. However, the inside tried its best to outdue it, with its seventies style furniture and clean walls and pillars. The receptionist gave them a warm smile. "Hallo," the brunette greeted in her native language.

"Vi har en reservasjon," Elsa replied in flawless Norwegian. Even since they were little, Anna envied and could never master Elsa's graceful and swift way to pick up languages and communicate so flawlessly.

The pony-tailed young adult led them towards their reserved room. Anna thanked her lucky stars that it was far away from the crumbled part of the inn, the side she was staying in completely untouched. Elsa bid the sweet woman a goodbye and a 'thanks, we got it from here' and proceeded to unlock the door.

Walking in, both girls couldn't help but giggle slightly at their temporary home. The walls were painted a burnt orange, which definitely clashed with the bright baby blue bedspread. Te bathroom was the size of their front closet, and the mirror was cracked obviously. Still, they couldn't complain; they definitely had it better than those native to the once gorgeous farmland.

"Well, it could be worse!" Anna chuckled optimistically, bouncing on the squeaky bed frame.

"Alright, now that we've gotten settled, let's go," Elsa appeared out of the bathroom, obviously finished with the task at hand.

"Go where?" Anna asked, sitting up from her laying position atop the feather pillows.

"To look for mom and dad," Elsa replied simply, grabbing her purse and fixing her french braid.

"But it's almost dark! Shouldn't we rest a bit and look tomorrow morning?" Anna suggested, feeling bad for thinking about lazy thoughts. But that was quickly outweighed by her intense desire for sleep.

"I won't be able to sleep until we've found them," Elsa responded stubbornly. "Now are you coming or not?" she began to walk out the door slowly.

Anna groaned and dragged her lithe body off the bed and towards the door. "They better be close, otherwise I'm fine with camping out on the side of the road."

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle as the tugged her exhausted sister by her side. They had work to do, and she wasn't going to stop until it was resolved.

**X~X~X**

**i know, kinda boring. but stay tuned! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**hihi**

**i was gonna post earlier, but i took a nap. sue me.**

**disclaimer: frozen shant be mine**

**X~X~X**

"Elsa, it's hopeless. Let's just call it a day and come back tomorrow," Anna sighed, using all of her leftover energy to run a tired hand through her wild red mane.

"We're going to find them. We can't give up now," Elsa protested with a monotone voice. She was just as exhausted as her sister, but refused to give up now that they were so close.

"Elsa, please! We've visited seven shelters and we still need to walk back to the hotel – and it's pitch black! I'm tired and hungry," Anna complained. She wanted to find about her parents' whereabouts as much as her sister, but enough was enough. They had been going at this for almost four hours, and both of them needed rest to keep their sanity.

"Mama and Papa could be on the verge of death right now, and you still want to go home?" Elsa argued with an accusing scowl.

"Elsa! Please stop!" Anna exclaimed, not wanting Elsa's words to sink into her brain, which was pretty much fried at the moment due to lack of sleep. "You're taking crazy. We both need to rest for at least a little bit!"

"Anna, I can't. I won't be able to until I know they're alive," Elsa calmed down a bit, tears welling up in her icy blue orbs.

"Elsa, we won't be able to find them until we're refreshed ourselves. Now come on, we can start again in the morning and go all day," Anna replied, gently taking Elsa's hesitant arm and lead her out of the shelter parking lot.

"Fine, but I won't be able to sleep. This is useless," Elsa insisted. Anna just hummed in reply.

However, only five minutes after reaching their hotel, both girls fell onto their twin beds and proceeded to pass out, their minds and bodies finally getting the relaxation they needed.

**X~X~X**

Kristoff rubbed his squinting eyes and licked his too-chapped lips. Despite the horrendous and ungodly weather, the sun shone demandingly through the thick gray clouds. The jet lag was finally catching up to him, not to mention the exhausting and emotional work of finding missing people under different sizes of debris and destruction and bringing them back to the nearest shelter for safety. Though he'd seen plenty of pain and disaster in his life, he wasn't prepared for all of the injured people, who looked so happy to just be alive. Hearing their sad stories about lost family or lives before the hurricane broke his heart. Through all of the trouble and agony, he could only go back to the saddening thoughts of Anna and Elsa's family. Were they alive? Did they survive the storm? Were they safe in a shelter? Could they contact their daughters? There were so many questions to which Kristoff would probably never know the answer.

Practically tripping over a loose log, Kristoff was reminded to focus on the issue at hand and continued to be on alert, his ears perked to hear any type of human noises. A few of his other men were on this mission with him, while other stayed back at the camp to attend to the injured and give medicine and food to others. Kristoff was glad his first mission as a true US marine didn't include war; he would never admit it, but he wasn't the violent type. Fighting just wasn't his thing.

He didn't realize how far he'd drifted from the pack until he found himself in thick, high bushes with the sun starting to make its exit across the dimming sky. He jumped at the sudden noise of human moans and groans coming from behind the pile of sticks and rocks a few meters away. "Hello?" he asked the nature around him tentatively.

"Help!" he heard the faint voice, leading him towards the victims.

"Please keep making noise. I need to hear you in order to find your location. I'm here to help you," Kristoff spoke professionally, while trying his hardest to find the stranded people. He had done this for over five hours now, but his heart jumped every time he heard the pained cries. The voices continued to sob excitedly and Kristoff moved the debris as fast as possible. "I'm almost there, just stay calm."

Finally he reached the last piece of the foliage trapping the people. He took over to find two people: an older yet still attractive couple. The man had a strong long face with a lengthy nose and a strong jawbone. His wife was dainty, with dark brunette hair, light complexion, and kind eyes. They held on to each other as the man reached up his hand for Kristoff to take. "Thank you sir. Thank you so much," the pair kept repeating as Kristoff dried them off a bit and gave them a blanket and water.

"It's no problem at all," he kept repeating as he lifted them up out of the ditch and onto the level ground. "Now I'm going to take you to some shelter. Is that alright?" he asked, his training coming to good use.

"Yes. Of course," the tall man replied, holding his wife's shoulder as he guided her wobbly feet to follow the strong soldier. "You're from America?"

Kristoff nodded. He noticed their Norwegian accents that had been so prominent with all of the others was absent. "Yes. Are you native to here?" he asked.

"No. We moved here about twenty years ago, when our first daughter was born," the man explained, the woman still shaking and shivering. "Then a few years later our youngest girl was born," the regal man suddenly flinched, rubbing the side of his head gingerly.

"Sir, are you alright?" Kristoff asked. He had noticed the couple had amazingly survived with only a few physical bruises and cuts. Nothing too severe. However, this man's groans suggested otherwise.

"I feel a bit light headed," the man said woozily, stopping in his slow tracks. Kristoff gingerly took the man's hand off of his head to investigate where the pain was coming from. All of the pairs of eyes widened once the man moved his hand; which was now covered in blood.

"Alright, stay calm. We're almost to camp, so just a few more meters and we'll be there," Kristoff tried to obey his commands, though his mind was getting a bit fuzzy as the red liquid traveled down the man's long face. He wrapped his arm around the injured man and helped to lead him through the rubble.

'How much longer? I don't know how much longer I'll be able to walk," the man replied dozily, tripping on his feet.

Kristoff tried to hold back his grunt when the middle aged man collapsed onto his chest. His wife shrieked and almost fainted herself, but Kristoff tried his best to soothe her. "Don't worry ma'am. We're almost to shelter, we'll get him some help real soon," Kristoff winced at the sudden heavy load he was now forced to carry.

"Please, help him! Is he dead?" the wife asked frantically, running after Kristoff's long strides.

"No, ma'am, not yet. But we must get him to safety before anything worse can happen," Kristoff replied smoothly, leading the woman with his words to the now visible camp in the distance. "We're almost there."

**X~X~X**

Anna awoke with a pillow to the head.

She groaned and turned over, snuggling herself even further in the burrito of blankets. "Mmm… go away...wanna sleep," she mumbled.

"No, Anna. Time to get up. We have work to do, remember? We're in Norway, looking for Mama and Papa," Elsa reminded, throwing another sack of feathers towards Anna's disastrous bedhead.

"Fine, fine. Gimme five minutes," Anna grumbled, holding up five fingers in case Elsa couldn't understand her words underneath the pillow.

Elsa groaned in frustration. "Fine. I'm hopping in the shower. If you're not up when I get out, prepare to be punished," she threatened, slamming the bathroom door shut.

Anna reached her arm out blindly for her phone. Shaking it from the charger, she kidnapped it to the depths of her sleepy covers. Wincing at the bright light, she unlocked it and saw three missed calls from Olaf. Frowning, she began to dial him back. Was something wrong with Sven? Her apartment? She wasn't too worried, though in the next few moments she'd be outraged.

"Hi, It's Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" his warm voice echoed through the phone, making Anna smile.

"Hey, Olaf. It's me, Anna," she greeted, finally poking her head and upper torso out of the blankets.

"Oh, hello! Why are you calling me?"

"Olaf, you called me."

"Oh yes. I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Did you and Hans break up?"

"What?" Anna asked, completely in surprise. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, I went to the rink yesterday and I saw him with this other girl," Olaf explained simply.

"Oh, that's not his girlfriend. That's one of his family friends. She has cancer, so Hans just wants to make her feel better," Anna smiled, glad that that problem had been easily avoided.

"Are you sure? Because they were kissing and holding hands and doing lots of couple-y stuff," Olaf pointed out. "Some other things were not PG rated, if you know what I mean," he whispered. "I can't say anything, 'cause Sven is right here."

Anna's heart dropped to her stomach. "Wh-what?" she stuttered, sitting up on the side of the bed. "What do you mean?"

"Well they were saying 'I love you' and 'you're so cute' and stuff like that. So, I thought you guys broke up because that's what he used to do with you." Olaf kept twisting the knife obliviously.

"Olaf, are you sure it was Hans?" Anna asked tentatively again, trying her best to swallow the growing lump in her throat.

"Yeah. So are you broken up or what?"

"I have to go. Talk to you later," Anna hung up without waiting for a reply. Tears began to fall down her cheeks silently. How could Hans do that to her? With Jasmine? Was he lying to her the whole time? How could she be so stupid? Angry, fat sobs wretched out of her throat at her idiocy and naivety. He had been cheating on her the whole time, and she was dumb enough to follow and listen like a lost puppy. She had suspected foul play, but was too shy and under confident to say anything. She was such an idiot.

She continued to cry for what seemed like hours, until Elsa's warm arms wrapped themselves around her shaking body comfortingly. "Anna? What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Hans...cheated...with Jasmine..." Anna sobbed with each word. Elsa held her for a while, completely understanding, before grabbing her phone and setting up a message to send to the bastard.

"There," Elsa replied simply, giving Anna a revenged grin. "Now he knows never to mess with one of us."

Anna gave her a confused smile and took the phone from Elsa's grip. Taking a few moments to read it, she laughed loudly and gave her best friend a big embrace. "Thanks, Elsa. You're the best," she murmured into her shoulder. "Now let's go find our parents."

**To: Hans 3**

**From: Anna**

**Just wanted to say express my congratulations for you and Jasmine. Really, I can't wait to tell her what a lying, cheap, asshole you are. And don't worry, I'll get rid of all the evidence of our relationship. Including your portfolio and the small sliver of a modeling career. We wouldn't her to know about that, would we? Being successful by being a conniving bastard isn't much of turn on.**

**Hope you die in a dark torturous hole,**

**Anna**

**X~X~X**

**reviews are like crack to me**


	21. Chapter 21

**just read the fault in our stars in a span of 2 hours...by george it was spectacular**

**disclaimer: if u buy me frozen ill go to tfios movie premiere with you**

**X~X~X**

Kristoff threw his head back in laughter. Finally calming down enough to respond, he sighed. "Wait...she lit her own hair on fire?"

The older man chuckled, holding his head gingerly. "Yes, and her sister's. Those two were quite the troublemakers."

The two had been sitting in the man's cramped private room. Due to so many injured victims, the help had had to make tight makeshift rooms out of curtains and rods. It wasn't much for privacy, but helped them escape the harsh and emotional reminder of the many others who were just as unfortunate.

The regal man had a serious injury to his head, took lengthy naps, and spent most of the time in his bed in order to recover. Kristoff was no doctor, so he couldn't explain exactly how bad or specific the wound was, but it hadn't hurt his brain or cells necessary to life. It was around one in the morning, and the two were still talking. The men had it off, and Kristoff tried to chat with him whenever he could catch a break from his job. The man's stories about his daughters intrigued him, and happily comforted him with the thought of his girls back home. He missed them dearly, but these man's words helped him to be able to smile about the memories, not regret the past.

"Why would they even think of braiding their hair together in the first place? Wouldn't that be painful, and much less inconvenient?" Kristoff inquired sensibly. His proud friend had told him the story about how his two daughter had intertwined their hair by making a braid, and had soon too quickly found their way towards the matches. Some of their small slivers of hair had been singed, but nothing too disastrous had happened.

"They were only children. It's what they do; they're always curious and itching to try new things," the man stood up for his children with a small smile. "But it made a hilarious story to tell their future husbands," he winked lightheartedly at the end.

Kristoff chuckled again, almost oblivious to his situation. That is, until one of his fellow soldiers ripped the privacy curtain open, looking disheveled and panicked. "Kristoff, come on! They heard some people under a rock slide! We need all the help we can get!" he whispered-screamed, running out of the room as fast as he had appeared.

Kristoff jumped up, his training almost a second nature as he fixed his boots and threw on his camouflage jacket. "It was nice talking to you; I hope you and your daughters can be reunited again," he bid the older man goodbye, and ran to follow the thickening batter of men running towards the open fields.

**X~X~X**

Speaking of lost daughters, Anna and Elsa sat only a few miles away, leaning into their knees as they sat against the wall on their bottoms. It was the second shelter today, and they sat waiting for the helper to see if anyone had seen their parents. It was taking much longer than expected, and both girls were already getting tired – and it was only two in the afternoon.

Elsa jumped to her feet when the hefty lady returned. She gave both the girls sympathetic smiles as she shook her head no. Both sisters audibly sighed, their hope dropping every time someone uttered that two letter word. "Thank you. Have a good day," Elsa replied politely, walking briskly out of the wooden front doors close to being in shambles. Anna followed suit with quick, fumbling steps.

"Ok, we have one more: St. Peter's Church," Anna started enthusiastically once they reached their cab. She didn't want to finish her thought: that if their parents weren't there, they'd be completely hopeless, and the inevitable question would be answered; they were probably dead.

Elsa said nothing but nodded in response. She had the same grim thoughts and expression as her younger sister. She had a million regrets running through her brain. She should have shown them her love more, should've appreciated them more, should have visited more. But now, none of that mattered. The only thing important was their lives, and Elsa could never forgive herself if they hadn't survived. Somehow, she felt as if it was her fault. She could've stayed in Norway, to protect her aging parents. If only things were different.

Both girls were drowning so deeply in their thoughts they hardly noticed the cab coming to a screeching, wet halt at the cathedral and the unfriendly driver grunted at them. They scrambled out quickly, anxious and extremely nervous for what the next few minutes would bring. This was it. In a span of ten minutes, they would know if their beloved parents were alive or not. And it terrified both of them to the core.

"Hi, do you happen to know if a George Evans is staying here? Or has had any record of being rescued?" Elsa asked leaning over the counter impatiently while Anna stood behind a few feet silently. Both girls had tacit agreement that Elsa was definitely the better one at speaking formally. Let's just say the invisible objects weren't the only thing Anna could trip over.

"Let me check..." the short man said, flipping through dirty wooden clipboards and piles of sloppily stapled papers. "Evans, you said?"

Elsa nodded noiselessly, biting her lip nervously and looking over at her just as anxious sister. After two antagonizing minutes, the man finally found the paper.

"Oh, yes. Looks like a George and Emily Evans was just brought in yesterday," he smiled through his thick native accent.

The sisters shared elated squeals and wrapped each other in a tight loving embrace. "Oh my goodness sir, you have no idea how happy we are right now! We thought they died!" Anna exclaimed awkwardly, not knowing how inappropriate her comment was. Nonetheless, Anna could hear through her blinding red blush Elsa asking to see them. The redhead could barely think as she walked almost subconsciously down the cracked hallway. Elsa held her hand and gave it a soft squeeze along with a shy smile. After the short walk that seemed like twenty marathons, the finally approached a long open room with small beige curtains as dividers. Anna almost gasped aloud when the group stopped at the slender space at the end of the room. This was it. She gripped Elsa's hand so hard she could stop the circulation in her arm, but the receiver didn't seem to mind.

The curtain squeaked open and time seemed to stop. Their parents looked up slowly. Their mother sat on a small rusted chair next to her husband's cot, where he lay with a large gauze turban wrapped around his slender head. Anna let go of Elsa's hand, and ran in almost slow motion towards her family. She dog piled on top of her dad, who completely forgot about his injury and held her tightly, a fast response for how quickly she ran into his unsuspecting arms.

"I thought you were dead!" Anna exclaimed, burying her head into his shoulder. She could still smell his old, cigar pipe and vanilla scent through the dirty clothes and plant aura.

"I'm still here," he chuckled. "Though I am a bit wounded, so if you wouldn't mind getting off me..." he said a bit more sternly. Anna jumped off quickly, accidentally elbowing him in the calf before standing up. "Mom," she almost whispered, falling into her waiting, familiar embrace. All was quiet until Anna looked up and saw Elsa, who could only stay frozen in her original spot, staring at her parents who had been absent from her life for so long.

Slowly, her dad lifted his arms. "Elsa," he said so quietly only they could hear. Elsa's eyes watered with tears, though her feet remained plastered to the grey tile floor beneath her. Anna moved from her mother's warm hug and looked questioningly at her sibling. "Elsa! Come here," Anna whispered harshly. Her mother gave another impeding look, her eyes calling the blonde over.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but her words stayed locked inside. All of a sudden, she ran out of the room, so fast the curtain behind him swished and swayed for a solid few seconds. "Elsa!" her whole family screamed after her.

"I'll go," Anna declared after both her parents struggled to get up due to their weakness of the last few days. Elsa's sudden outbursts were nothing new to the family, and since her parents were always the ones who dealt with her moodiness, Anna felt like it was her turn. She gave them a warm toothless smile and ran off after her sister, her baby blue sweatshirt easily spotted in the dreary background.

"Elsa!" she exclaimed, not caring about the questioning and irritated looks she was getting as the images blurred past her. Finally, she reached her sister, who had sat on a crooked, damp swing set, the only surviving piece of playground that lay on the church's greenery.

She stopped out of breath, walking tentatively towards her emotional sister. "Elsa?" she questioned, sitting on the unsafe swing next to her. "What's wrong? We got what we came here for. Mama and Papa are okay," Anna grinned, patting her arm.

"Don't you see? They're not okay," Elsa argued back with a biting scowl. "Papa's head is obviously not okay, their mental state is obviously not okay, and mother's probably not doing okay. Everything is bad. It's all my fault," she scolded herself, looking away and holding her lithe body thinly.

Anna gaped. "This is not your fault! Sure, they have a few scars, but they're alive! They have all their body parts! We're extremely lucky!"

"Yes, it is! If I didn't go off to freaking modeling school then I would have been here. I would've been able to protect them. But because I was so insistent with that stupid modeling agency that I just had to go to. God, I'm such an idiot!" Elsa yelled, burying her head in her hands but refusing to shed a single tear.

"Elsa!" Anna screeched just as loudly, pulling her hands from her face and into her own, forcing the elder to look at her. "This is not your fault. You can't prevent hurricanes, and Mama and Papa are almost completely healthy. We're so lucky. Why can't you understand that?"

Elsa was about to respond but was interrupted when the crumbling swing set finally gave way and forced both unsuspecting girls to the ground with a dangerously hard thud. They couldn't help but laugh at each other while the wood pieces cracked around them. As their insuppressible contained in controllable giggles, Anna spoke again. "Now, will you go inside with me and give a proper greeting to the people that conceived you?"

Elsa stood up and brushed herself off. She smiled shyly at last. "Fine," she gave a half smirk. "But next time, I'm pretty I don't need a child's play thing breaking in order to persuade me."

**X~X~X**

Laughter erupted through the tiny room for the millionth time. "How could I forget about that?" Anna said, wiping a happy tear from her eye. She sat on the side of the bed where her father was telling a childhood about the two girls. Elsa and her mother said in two of the crusted chairs, smiles present. They all were just happy to be alive and to be reunited once more.

"I don't know, it was pretty painful," Elsa commented, remembering the great hair scare of '97. "And that fire was very hot."

Giggles were shared all around yet again. "I'm going to go take a potty break. I'll be right back," Anna said, standing up and closing the privacy curtain once more. She skipped in the hallway. Her life was seeming to look up again. Even though it had only been a few hours, she thought she almost over Hans. She knew deep down that she had never really loved him, and breaking up knowing he was a douche only made it easier to get over him. Her parents were found and safe, and Elsa and she had never been closer. The only thing that seemed to be missing w-

"Whoa!" Anna rubbed her head. She hadn't noticed another large, muscular soldier going the opposite way and thus collided face first into his broad hard chest. "Sorry about that."

"Anna?!"

Anna looked up, a little surprised that someone recognized her here. Maybe it was an old schoolmate? She almost fainted. Looking down at her was the missing puzzle piece. "Kristoff?!"

**X~X~X**

**oh you know me and my cliffhangers ;)**

**and i just thought the king and queen looked like a George and Emily ok **


	22. Chapter 22

**sorry it was a bit later, i wanted their reunion to be perfect :3**

**disclaimer: even though im pretty sure i hold the record for watching it, they still haven't given the rights to me. **

**X~X~X**

"Anna?!" Kristoff looked down at the tangle of copper locks and clumsy, petite feet. He blinked hard twice and considered pinching himself. Was Anna really standing in front of him? Or was this another one of his fantasies? But there she was in all of her tired, sloppy glory, giving him the same questionable look as her gaze moved upward. The second her bright, exhausted eyes stared back into his emotionless, amber ones he knew she was actually there, standing just a foot away from him.

Before he could process the situation fully, she had flung herself rather high into his arms, clutching onto him for dear life. "Oh Kristoff! I missed you so much," she murmured almost incoherently into his muscled shoulder. She noticed even through all of his baggy dark clothes he had become much more toned and buff than the last time she'd seen him, making their comparisons even more different. Different, but good. She was disappointed that his old familiar scent of pine was replaced by a hideous odor of gunk and grime, but she still could smell something so distinctly _Kristoff _that even days of hurricane relief couldn't erase.

Kristoff's instinctively wrapped his much bigger arms around her still tiny waist, holding her flush to him, breathing in her strawberry aura that he loved so much. His vision was blurred by stringy red hair, but that only made this reunion only more real. He closed his eyes and both were silent, tacitly savoring the feeling they could never get tired of. "Me, too," he replied just as noiselessly into her bony collarbone covered by a lavender jacket. "Me, too."

"I think we need to talk," Anna replied, still frozen in his embrace.

Kristoff nodded knowing Anna understood and reluctantly let his Anna fall out of his arms. Craving his touch, Anna wrapped his thin arm around his much thicker one and led them out on the back porch steps, out of sight from others. The sun dripped like wax below the silhouetted countryside as they sat with legs touching from ankle to hip.

"So."

"So."

It felt like their first meeting as the pair shared awkward glances and unsyncopated sighs. Anna smiled and chuckled nervously while Kristoff tried in vain to restrain the blush coming from his neck. "What are we doing?" Anna asked, wondering why their once easy and light conversation had turned choppy and uncomfortable.

"I don't know," Kristoff agreed with a snort, his arms laying lazily across his outspread bent legs. "I guess I'm the one who needs to explain."

Anna gave a 'mm hmm' in response and nudged his shoulder playfully, clasping her hands together and swaying them upwards on her thighs.

"I presume you got my letter," he looked over at Anna for a approving nod, which was given. "That explained most of it. I just couldn't bare to see you with Hans anymore. And I know if I gave a proper goodbye, it would be just be harder. I didn't want to go through that."

"So you left us by ourselves with no explanation? Like that was any better?" Anna interrogated, not letting herself be the easy forgiving girl she was with her former boyfriend.

"I know, it was totally douche-y and not cool. I totally regret it and wish I could change it everyday. Better?" he asked with a smirk.

Anna hesitantly smiled and slapped him lightly on the arm, urging him to continue.

"So I was at boot camp for about three months. Turned out I was actually pretty good at all this army stuff, and landed third of the top of my class."

"So that's where all this new found muscle came from."

Kristoff laughed, happy to have his Anna back. "I might've gotten a bit more fit. Pretty sure you're not complaining?"

Anna blushed darkly and put her head down in embarrassment. "Go on already!"

"Alright, alright. So then I found out that all the newbies had to deported here to help out with the damage here. Honestly I never thought I'd see you, but I always thought of your parents," Kristoff spilled honestly. "And that's how I ended up here. What about you?"

"Well it's kind of obvious I came to look for my parent-"

"No, I mean four months ago."

"Well, to be honest I wasn't really super peachy after you left. Actually I was a tiny bit devastated," Anna shrugged her shoulders and chuckled at her nervous rant. "But I managed to get back in the swing of things. Hans and I were good, and I let him take a few photos at the agency so he could start a modeling career. But the night before we left to come here - and I mean like two minutes because Elsa's the one who interrupted us- we had a big fight about how he never paid attention to me and how he always said I didn't appreciate him and what not. Anyway," Anna took a big breath, "We got here and it took us forever to find our parents. Elsa was really upset and frustrated and so was I. So this morning I get a call from Olaf, and he tells me that he saw Hans with another girl," Anna bit her lip and looked at Kristoff, who all through her long tale had been listening with intent, brown eyes.

"Oh, Anna. I'm so sorry. I know how much you liked him," Kristoff stated, caught in the middle of feeling bad for her and secretly rejoicing at the fact she was now single.

"No it's fine. He was kind of a douche and didn't really know anything about me. Plus I tore up his portfolio and told him off via text. Honestly I feel much better now," Anna smiled optimistically, and Kristoff felt himself falling more in love with this crazy girl.

Kristoff grinned toothlessly. "I'm glad. So have you found your parents?" He squinted into the blazing red sun.

"Yes! Actually, we just found them like an hour ago!" Anna squealed, jumping even in her sitting position. "Isn't that amazing?"

Kristoff nudged her excitedly. "That's incredible, Anna. I'm so happy they're ok."

"Well, my mom is. But my dad has a head injury. I don't really know how bad it is, but he has to wear this gauze thing that looks like a turban," Anna giggled, unaware of her declaration going off topic.

"Wait...is he _here?" _Kristoff asked, trying to map out the blended details.

"Yeah!"

"What's his name?"

"George Evans. Why?" Anna asked, suddenly confused. Why was Kristoff acting so detective like? Maybe all that military training was getting to him.

"Oh my goodness. That's so uncanny," Kristoff breathed, running a hand through his hair unbelievably.

"What?!" Anna's voice rose, impatient to hear Kristoff's new found thought.

"I think I rescued your father," Kristoff snorted in disbelief.

"What?!" Anna repeated.

"I can't believe I didn't piece the puzzles together sooner. I rescued your parents a few days ago, and I actually talked to your father a lot on the short times I had off if I wasn't sleeping. He always talked about you and Elsa as children, and I can't believe my brain didn't connect the two," Kristoff explained excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Anna gaped, realizing that without Kristoff, her parents could have been in a much worse situation. "Kristoff, you saved my parents' lives."

Kristoff blushed and shrugged off the earnest compliment. "It's just my job."

Instead of a reply, Anna gave him another warm hug, something he hadn't experienced in ages. "I'm so glad you came into my life. And that I found you again," Anna whispered into his ear.

Pulling back slightly but still keeping his arms slithered around her tiny frame, he breathed a sigh of relief for the first time in months. "Me too. I'm sorry for leaving," he apologized sincerely.

Anna smiled. "It's ok. What matters is that we're together now."

The two both dazed into each other's eye cheesily, their smiles tranced to their faces. Awkward silence ensued. "So now what?" Kristoff asked with a nervous chuckle.

Anna smiled. "Well, you could kiss me," she blushed and looked away, embarrassed by her sudden outburst.

Kristoff laughed and captured her lips with his own. He breathed out contently. Though they had only done this properly once, it felt so familiar and homey he couldn't help but pull her closer to him and deepen the kiss, much to Anna's luck. She twisted her fingers around his neck and let her hands play with his dirty blonde locks, which were much shorter due to military requirements, but still deliciously thick. She flung his hat to the side, and the two broke away to smile and giggle, brown eyes bright into even lighter ones.

"I love you," Kristoff declared, unable to hold it back anymore and for once, not thinking cowardly about how she would react.

Anna's heart soared. She'd heard the phrase come from her family, which was just normal, and she'd heard it from Hans, which was obviously untruthful. However, hearing the words escape from Kristoff's talented mouth seemed different, more genuine. She knew his past life was much different than hers; he'd never experienced love before, and knowing she was the first to receive his was a huge honor, and she cherished it fully. His amber eyes blazed bright and Anna couldn't even think about anything but him. He loved her. It felt so good for him to finally say it to her. "I love you," she breathed, then bit her lip in shame. Did she seem to eager? "Oh gosh, did that come out wrong? I don't want you to think I said that only because you said that because that's totally not the case and I-"

Anna's rant was interrupted when Kristoff surged towards her once more, smiling into the kiss and breathing in her amorous scent. He loved the way she smelled, the way she kissed, the way her fingers danced across his hair and cheeks. Before Anna, he had never been in love before, or even known what the term meant. Throughout his life, he had never received the incredible feeling of being adored or cared for, which Anna graciously showed him. Even though neither of them knew it yet, Kristoff felt deep down he'd been loved by her ever since the fateful night before the storm. She was the first to show him compassion and without judgement. She loved him, even through all his flaws and damaged past. And he fell even deeper in love with her.

Just when things began to heat up and Kristoff felt his eyes darken with lust, the screen door behind them slammed towards the chipping wall. Anna pulled back from Kristoff's loving embrace. "Elsa! Hey," she tried to brush back her messy hair and lip her swollen kissed lips.

"Kristoff? What are you doing here?" Elsa asked, worry inked onto her porcelain skin. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. Anna, you have to come here. Papa's gotten worse."

"What?!" Anna cried, standing up with Kristoff on her heels, holding her shoulders protectively.

"He collapsed. He's being taken to the capital. Something's wrong with his brain or-or some internal bleeding. I'm not sure. Come on, we have to go!" Elsa said, grabbing Anna's arm and tearing her from Kristoff's presence.

Anna followed obediently, waving distantly at her love. Just when they became united again, they were torn apart.

Kristoff waved back as the screen door shut like an insult in his face. He didn't have time to process the last twenty minutes, as his officer began to bark at him from the fields. "Bjorgman! Get to work!"

He sighed, grabbing his hat from the ground and tracing where Anna's fingers had been. He missed her already. He needed to get her back. And this time, he wasn't going to let her go.

**X~X~X**

***in muppet style* together again, gee it's good to be together again...**

**to kill or not to kill their dad...that is the question (hint: review and we can vote on it)**


	23. Chapter 23

**500+ REVIEWS. YOU GUYS...STAHP. (jk keep it up its making me so very ecstatic) **

**longest**** chapter yet!...and quite possibly my favorite. **

**disclaimer: frozen sadly isnt mine as we all know**

**X~X~X**

"Daddy, please wake up."

Anna let her tears run freely down her stained cheeks as she held her father's unresponsive hand. It had only been three days since they had been reunited, and now his life was at stake again. Arriving at the capital, Oslo, the women of the family soon found out that their beloved father and husband had slipped into a coma due to the severe bruising in his skull. At least, that was all Anna heard before tuning out, processing the heart shattering news that her father's condition had turned critical. At least now they had arrived in a more stable part of the country. The hurricane hadn't hit as hard here and their new hotel and neighboring areas weren't as badly devastated. All three women were grateful for the clean, spacious showers and easily accessible transportation. Leaving their father's comatose state at the hospital wasn't easy of course, and every night Anna left with the fear that it might be the last time she ever saw her father. Due to their anxiety and the pressure of situation, the mother and daughters were all tense, their once light hearted conversation turned into bitter, irritated banters.

She squeezed his larger yet slender hand again, using what decreasingly little hope she had left to wish for any kind of response. But nothing had changed since he arrived at the much more professional hospital; eyes stayed closed, tubes still pumped fluid into his body, the heart rate monitor still beeped slowly, and his hand remained cold and unmoving. "Daddy please. Just squeeze my hand. Let me know you're okay in there," she choked on a sob and sniffled.

She vaguely heard the door to the room open and close once again. Her freckled shoulders danced in frightened surprise as Elsa laid her hands on them gingerly. "Anna. Visiting hours are over. We have to go." she whispered maternally, carefully taking her arms and leading the reluctant younger girl out of the white pasty room.

Jerking back, Anna escaped Elsa's gentle grasp. "No, he's going to wake up. I need to be here when he does." Anna protested, running back to his bedside to the plastic seat now imprinted with her body shape.

"Anna, no. We have to go now. We don't want to get in trouble and Mama is waiting for us downstairs," Elsa demanded gratingly.

"No! Someone has to be here when he wakes up. I'm not leaving," Anna insisted stubbornly, more tears tracing their path down her face.

"There will be nurses here, Anna. And his state hasn't changed in a while, he's not going to be waking up very soon," Elsa explained sympathetically with a disappointed smile.

"No! He's going to live! He's going to wake up!" Anna began to yell, her lack of sleep and sanity slowly starting to show.

"Anna! Come on!" Elsa exclaimed, exasperated.

The door opened once again, only to reveal two security guards. "Ladies, I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to leave," the bigger of the two said monotonously, while his partner reached out to grab Anna's arm gently but firmly.

"No! NO!" Anna screamed, kicking to no avail as they all but dragged her from the room. "PLEASE!" Elsa cringed at Anna's cataclysmic and desperate screeches. Giving her dying father one last saddening glance, she flicked out the light.

**X~X~X**

Anna woke up crying.

The sun was peeking through the dusty white blinds, splashing the dark rooms with stripes of light. Anna sniffled and rubbed her still tired reddish eyes. Coughing a bit, she wiped her nose with a tissue on her bedside table and fell back onto the fluffy pillow. Her head throbbed as she squinted. Why did she feel so bad? Sure, her Papa was close to dying, but that only affected her emotions. Was her body giving up on her too?

Her mother walked into the door, smiling at her daughter and sitting down next to her. "Ready for another long day at the hospital?" she half smiled weakly, rubbing the strawberry blonde's arm in a way only mothers could.

Anna opened her mouth to respond, but instead let out a sneeze, sending her backwards on the bed so hard she was sure she got whiplash. "I think so. Pack the aspirin," she tried to speak, until she realized her voice was harsh and ragged, and had dropped an octave.

"Oh, honey. I think you'll be staying here for the day," her mother smiled, placing her warm dry hand on her daughter's cheeks and forehead, which were blazing hot. "I think you might have caught something."

"What? But what if Papa wakes up?" Anna protested, her voice cracking.

"I promise that if anything happens, we'll get you over here before he's even fully awake." Mama promised with an earnest expression. "But right now you stand a snowman's chance in hell of being able to come back tomorrow. Your body needs to catch up with you."

"But I could still go! It's a hospital! They could fix me if I collapsed or something!" Anna protested earning a small giggle from her mother.

"I don't think that's how it works, sweetie. This will be good for you. You need to catch up on your sleep and let your body recover from all the stress you're going through right now," her mother said. "Plus, I doubt they'd even let you in your given condition." She stroked her hand over some of the monstrosity erupting from her head substituting for hair.

"Fine," Anna relinquished, not in the mood to argue. "They better have some good channels on this TV."

Her mother chuckled again before standing up and walking to the door. "Elsa and I are leaving. Have a good day, sweetie. I'll call you if anything happens," she blew her daughter a kiss and shut the door softly. Anna sighed and snuggled deeper in the abyss of blankets and feather pillows. She might as well get some use out of this ridiculously comfy bed...

**X~X~X**

Anna woke to the sound of a lock clicking shut and trying-but-failing-to-be-quiet footsteps. Immediately wide awake, she tried not to panic. It could be an axe-wielding lunatic, or a rapist. This is what she got for staying at the hotel all day. Or maybe it was Pablo from the Lizzie McGuire movie. Hey, she was sick in a hotel room, too. Though now thinking about it, he wasn't exactly the nicest guy either. She dared not move from her too-hot spot in the cocoon of covers, futilely hoping with all her might that whoever it was wouldn't notice her and think it was just a lump of sheets.

Tough luck. She jumped when an all-too-familiar voice rung out. "Anna, you're terrible at hiding." She poked her head out too quickly, but didn't care about the throbbing pain or the blinding brightness of the lights as she sat up with an elated smile. "Kristoff?"

Said man smiled and walked over to her, kneeling beside her bed. "Miss me?"

Flinging her arms around his neck and pulling him in for an embrace, Anna sighed in contentment. She didn't realize how much she'd missed his hugs. Even though it had only been three (albeit long, torturous) days, the two missed each other more than they thought was possible. Love does strange things to a person. "Am I ever glad to see you," she croaked, before and pulling away and blushing.

Kristoff's eyes widened playfully. "What happened to you?" he teased, leisurely giving her generous Eskimo kisses.

"Sorry. Guess the flu fairy came for a visit last night," she giggled for the first time in three days, smiling brightly.

Kristoff pouted his thin lips. "No fun. Well, how convenient that I'm able-bodied and willing to take care of you, right?" his melodic voice dripped with humor and a fair bit of sarcasm.

Anna smiled, completely entranced. Then she frowned as a thought hit her "Wait...how did you get here? How did you get away from the base? I thou-" she began to spout off questions, eyes bright with confusion and voice cracking like crazy.

Kristoff shushed her with a thick finger to her slim lips. "I'll explain later. You hungry? I picked up some groceries on the way," he gestured towards the plastic grocery bag.

"Starved!" Anna exclaimed with a giggle. "But you're not getting out of this so easily, mister," she warned.

Kristoff laughed and only went to the adjoining room to turn on the stove. "Alright, alright, fine. I'll make us some lunch. How does chicken noodle soup sound?"

Anna gasped. "How did you know chicken noodle soup is my favorite?"

"Call it a hunch," he replied vaguely from the other room.

Anna smiled, throat too sore to yell back to him. Grabbing the remote, she started to flick through channels aimlessly while fiddling with her hair. Suddenly she gasped and grabbed her head. Her hair! She had been so caught up with the fact that Kristoff was here that she didn't even realize how gross she must look! Not to mention the sickness element to her usual disastrous morning appearance she was sure she was not a sight for sore eyes.

Praising anyone who would listen up above, she spotted a brush lying next to her pile of gross, used tissues and gave a sigh of relief. Hearing Kristoff stirring smoothly and the wafting smell of her favorite soup in her nose, she knew Kristoff could return at any time. She grabbed the brush and ran it through her hazardous locks with a brutal tug. Anna winced at the usual pain of wrestling with her hair and muffled a squeal.

However, she must not have been quiet enough, seeing as Kristoff came running in the room with a worried expression. Half of her heart fluttered with giddiness at his adorable adoration towards her while the other screamed in frustration. He wasn't supposed to see this, especially since her hair had taken the brush hostage on the side of her head.

"Hi," she breathed out, clasping her hands together and twiddling her thumbs. No point trying to hide anything now.

Kristoff gaped for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "What in the world were you trying to do?" he asked.

"Well, I just realized how gross I must look right now, what with being sick and my infamous morning hair. So I wanted to look better for you," Anna admitted and blushed, still fiddling with her fingers.

Kristoff moved over to the bed and sat next to her, taking her twiddling fingers in his own much larger ones. He lifted her chin and made her look him in the eyes, which seemed to penetrate hers. "Anna, you are the most strikingly gorgeous, stunning, dazzling girl I've ever met in my life," he said earnestly, making a zoo erupt in Anna's stomach. "And that's saying a lot, since I grew up in New York and there're a lot of hotties there," he joked with a wink and gingerly detached Anna's brush from her head.

Anna slapped him playfully with an agape mouth. "I take offense to that!"

Kristoff smirked flirtatiously. "Well, I definitely couldn't do this with them," he replied, leaning in for a kiss.

However, Anna wasn't too love struck to realize that she was indeed still sick. Putting a small hand over his lips she shook her head. "Sorry Charlie. Don't wanna get you sick, too," she smiled with a shrug, obviously just as disappointed as her lover.

Kristoff's gaze turned dark. "Well, there are other things we could do," he winked and started to kiss down her chin and by her neck.

Anna gasped and pulled his head back up. "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy this," he said, kissing her cheek and moving his way back towards her neck and bony collarbones. Using his oh so talented mouth, he began to kiss and suck at her fair freckled skin, making Anna gasp and leave breathy moans in the otherwise quiet room. She could feel his smile on her skin as her began to mark her skin.

"Kristoff!" she breathed. "Don't leave a mark; Elsa will question me to no end," she began to rub circles on his broad shoulders. Kristoff hummed in response and continued. "Kristoff! Are you even listening to me?" she asked.

Suddenly, Kristoff looked up honestly. "Of course. Your words are the most important to me," he said, leaving Anna breathless. She smiled dreamily and sighed as he kissed her neck again lightly. "You still didn't explain why you're here," she managed to squeak out.

Kristoff moved his head up to speak, but kept his body close by lying on his stomach and placing his head and arms on her flat stomach, running his hands up and down her sides lazily. "I quit the army."

"You what?!" Anna exclaimed, surprised at his declaration and how calm he seemed about it.

"I quit. After you left, I realized that I really wasn't cut out for it. I mean, I was good at it, but the only thing I knew for sure in life was you. It was taking me away from you, and I couldn't stand seeing all those sick people, so I dropped out."

Anna still didn't look satisfied with his answer. "But what about college?"

"I'll take a few more jobs to pay it off. But all I know is I can't stand to be away from you anymore," he said. He knew his old self would legitimately gag (and most likely be sick) at his cheesy, sappy remarks, but his old self was still on the streets of New York. His new self only lived to please his spunky Anna.

Anna smiled down at him and ran her fingers lovingly and soothingly through his scalp. "Well, I guess that's a good thing. I liked your hair longer anyway," she smirked.

Kristoff returned the expression and took one of her hands to leave fairy-like kisses over the impossibly soft skin. "I love you."

"Even when I'm disgustingly sick and gross?"

"Well, that has some advantages."

"Like?" Anna raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Well, we could save water by showering together."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Bjorgman."

**X~X~X**

**:) o how i love fluff. **

**reviews might possibly get you a chapter tomorrow. **


	24. Chapter 24

**ok so i wanted to update last night, but my beta is super busy. so ill post now and after she gets back to me ill upload the new one, k?**

**also the the reviewer who was not so happy with me not updating sunday: i didn't promise an update, i said might. and i had a horrible case of writers block ,ad didn't want to give you a chapter i didn't give 100%.**

**had to get that out.**

**disclaimer: cause its totally normal for a 16 year old to buy movie rights**

**X~X~X**

Anna cringed, the pungent smell of something burning hitting her nose. She decided that she would not be opening her eyes and to ignore the increasingly strong scent. Snuggling deeper into her personal heater, pillow, and blanket, she smiled and ran her hands over his clothed chest blindly. Hearing his contented sigh signaling her was awake, she opened her eyes. "Hey."

Kristoff smirked and opened one sleepy orb. "Hey," he greeted with a husky, tired voice (which, Anna thought to herself, was extremely sexy). Scrunching up his own awkwardly larger nose, his smirk dropped. "What's that smell?"

Anna's teal orbs widened and she froze. "The soup! We fell asleep and forgot you were still cooking it!" She exclaimed, trying hard not to giggle at their stupid mistake. After they had talked about Kristoff's life decisions and made far too many sexual innuendos, they had proceeded to chat about whatever came to mind. He had asked intently about her father's condition, and Anna had told him in great detail. Thus, her mood dropped and Kristoff was more than happy to scoop her up in his arms and snuggle her until they fell into their slumber.

Kristoff threw the temptingly warm covers off of himself and dashed into the kitchen, tripping and tumbling due to his speed and the lack of friction between the floor and his socks.

Anna giggled and sat up, ears perking to hear the faint beeping of the smoke alarm echoing the small, plain hotel room. "How bad is it?" she yelled out when Kristoff screamed oh so manly.

"Fine. It's fine, I got it," he yelled back, his voice cracking slightly, and she heard steaming water and clanking dishes.

"Take out?"

"Good idea."

Thirty minutes later, Anna held her hand to her mouth while she tried to avoid spitting out her food due to her laughter. She and Kristoff sat cross-legged opposite each other on the fluffy white bed with two boxes of takeout between them. "Wait... they froze all of his underwear? That's so cruel!" she exclaimed after swallowing enough to talk.

"Yeah. It might seem really serious and stuff, and it is, but there are lots of practical jokers in the military," Kristoff chuckled, putting down his empty box and tossing it in the designated garbage bag.

"Please tell me you never did anything like that," Anna said, then choked and proceeded to have a coughing fit.

Kristoff handed her a glass of water and waited patiently until she calmed down enough to let him reply. "You know what they say; what happens in boot camp stays in boot camp," he winked and took a sip of his own drink.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring violently. Anna looked at Kristoff, panicked. Kristoff shrugged, motioning for her to pick it up. Rolling over, she grabbed the phone and let her head fall over the side of the bed while her feet dangled above her. Her mind raced as her trembling fingers held the device. "Hello?" she spoke tentatively.

"Anna, it's Elsa. We're sending a cab over there right now. Papa's responding!" Elsa's voice shot out so fast Anna barely managed to understand.

"Wait...what?" She asked, sitting up and grabbing Kristoff's arm in excitement and for support.

"Papa's responding! He's not exactly awake yet, but his fingers started to twitch and I think he can hear us! Come on! Get some pants on and do something with that rat's nest on your head! The cab will be there any minute," Elsa replied, obviously anxious about her father and excited about his new status.

"What? What's going on?" Kristoff sat with a confused expression as Anna hung up the phone haphazardly and scrambled off the bed to find some suitable clothes.

"It's my dad; he's awake!" Anna exclaimed vaguely as she darted into the bathroom to grab a brush, throwing on a random t-shirt and jeans.

"Really?!" Kristoff asked, wasting no time as he followed Anna, putting on his shoes and throwing on his jacket.

"Yes! Ahh let's go! Grab the hotel card on the dresser!" Anna ordered as she ran out of the bathroom, madly running a brush through her hair and slapping on a pair of flip flops. Surprised at how quickly this girl could get ready when she was on a mission, Kristoff followed her instructions and slipped the thin silver card into his pocket and ran out the door to catch up to the ecstatic girl. He smiled to himself, seeing Anna's life fall back into place, now the whole Hans fiasco was behind her and her Dad's condition was stabilizing. And, though he would never admit it, he kinda missed the sisters' old man.

**X~X~X**

Anna stopped in front of the closed door, Kristoff practically running into the tiny girl. She sighed quietly and stood stock-still, almost frozen.

"Um Anna? You ok?" Kristoff asked after a few awkward, silent moments, laying his hands on her shoulders and leaning forwards to look at her.

"Yeah. Let's do this," she smiled back at him, shrugging his hands off her shoulders and reaching for the doorknob. Slowly but surely, she clasped the knob and turned it, opening the squeaky door so slowly it barely made noise.

The room inside was surprising silent. Elsa stood a few feet away from the bed, leaning against the pale walls and biting her fingernails nervously. A curtain blurred Anna's vision the moment she looked through the door, but she gingerly walked in and saw her mother sitting at her father's bedside. His heart rate monitor beeped drearily and his eyes were droopy. He was breathing long, slow breaths and he looked at her and tried for a smile. Anna stopped and gave her father a smile of her own.

Kristoff backed up, planning on making a swift and unnoticeable exit. He wanted to give the family some alone time after yet another frightening experience. Even though he had grown up at the bottom of the social food chain, he knew some sort of manners and respect. However, he felt himself being pulled -literally and figuratively- by Anna, who grabbed his arm, allowing the small girl to drag him to the bedside. Anna dropped into a small plastic chair, still gripping his arm, leaving him to stand awkwardly behind her.

George gave a weak cough, turned his head, and looked over at them. "Kristoff, what are you doing here?" Papa asked with a harsh whisper, obviously still recovering from his injuries.

"Uh..." Kristoff trailed off awkwardly. He realized that the man of the family had no idea about Anna's love life. Would he be okay with them dating? Oh gosh..this is why he didn't associate with people.

"Papa, this is my friend Kristoff," Anna helped him out with a kind smile. "Wait...how do you know each other? And why is he here?" Their mother asked in her usual quiet tone, eyebrows wrinkling on her otherwise delicate, pale face.

"We met in New York," Elsa spoke up for the first time. "We were all really close, and when I found out that Kristoff was here, I asked him to come here with us. Heaven knows Anna needed a friend," she gave Kristoff a knowing glance, and he glanced back, silently thanking her. The answer was vague but just enough to keep her parents satisfied. He still didn't know if he was allowed to even court Anna, much less date her. Now that he thought about it, he barely knew much about the girl's past. Thus, saying 'friend' was much safer.

"Well that's very kind of you Kristoff, to take time out of your busy schedule to help out a friend," their mother said with a sincere smile.

"Actually, I quit the army," Kristoff blurted out, before mentally slapping himself. Meanwhile, this earned shocked looks from both of the sisters. "What?!" the whole family spoke out.

He blushed. He was never one for attention and wasn't sure exactly what was socially acceptable. "I mean..it just wasn't right for me. I knew it wasn't the right path for me, you know?" he tried desperately to sound professional in front of his love interest's parents, but even he knew he was failing.

"Excuse me girls, may I talk to Kristoff? Alone?" the man in the bed finally spoke out again, using most of his limited energy to speak. If the girls found this strange they didn't let on, exiting the room quietly, Anna giving Kristoff a sympathetic smile on the way out. Obviously he was in deep...you know.

"May I ask you a question, Kristoff?" the man managed to sit up to better speak with the younger man.

"Anything, sir," Kristoff was glad for his army experience now. He needed all the manners he could get right now.

George wasted no time beating around the bush, going straight to the point. "Are you interested in dating my daughter?"

If Kristoff had a glass of water, it would had been spat all over the floor. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I..uh...," Kristoff desperately tried to think of something to say, then gave of a sigh that screamed 'screw it' and continued. "Yes, sir. I am very much interested in your daughter."

"What do you like about her?" the man questioned like a good father would.

"Well," Kristoff began in order to collect his thoughts. "For one, she's incredibly generous. If she saw a squirrel with a broken ankle, she'd probably give it her whole lunch," he smiled, picturing the image so clearly in his mind. He was relieved to see the older man let out a chuckle as well ."She's stunning. I've never seen anyone as beautiful than her. I could get lost in her eyes for days, and don't even get me started on her hair. It's the most disgusting thing when she wakes up, but for some reason just endears me ever more. I love how she doesn't care about anyone's opinions but her own; she does what she wants and won't change for anyone. That kind of confidence is amazing. She's passionate; she loves almost everything and could give you an hour long speech about how great it is if you'd let her. She's gorgeous inside and out."

The elder gave a smug grin, obviously hearing what he needed. "I could tell. You seem to like her a lot."

"With all due respect sir, I think your last sentence is wrong." Kristoff replied bravely.

The man raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? How so?"

"Sir, I don't like your daughter. I love her," Kristoff declared, for once not afraid of what the elder would say.

The elder grinned. "I stand corrected."

"Now, may I ask you a question, sir?" Kristoff asked, biting his lip with nervousness, all courage he had mustered seemingly leaving him. He thought he stomach would explode any second now. However, he'd gotten this far... "You may."

"May I have your permission to date your daughter?" Kristoff said bluntly, blushing beet red after he let it out quickly so he wouldn't back out in the middle of it.

"Weren't you already?" the man said, grinning, and was rewarded with an eager toothy grin and nod from Kristoff.

**X~X~X**

**so ive also heard many requests to get some steamy kristanna up in here...so i make you a deal.**

**reviews = some kristanna lovin' ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**hello lovelies. **

**sorry its a bit late, i had a loved one pass away this week so its been kinda hard.**

**also this is a teaser for your kristanna lovin ;) **

**disclaimer: we all know that i dont have the movie rights otherwise i would be bragging in everybody's face**

**X~X~X**

Anna sighed in content as she scooted in her seat to get comfortable. Looking out the small but clear window, her lips turned up into a small smile. Two weeks ago, Norway was covered in filth and wreckage. Now, it was on the road to recovery, seeing as many other countries and relief organizations had sent men and supplies. Main roads and parks were almost completely cleared, and the casualties had not been as bad as previously expected. Many would be damaged for life, and many more would be shaken, but it was a good sign nonetheless.

As for her parents, they were also slowly recuperating. George had been released from the hospital four days ago, and for now they were living with relatives who lived further inland and had not been strongly damaged by the hurricane. The whole family and Kristoff knew that getting back on their feet wasn't going to be easy, but they were getting there, slowly but surely. Knowing that things were finally going to be resolved, Kristoff and their parents had finally persuaded the sisters that they would be fine, and they would be able to make it on their own. As much as they loved their company, they all knew it was time for the girls to return home. Thus, the three (The three being Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff) sat seated on a fairly empty plane. Anna called the window seat, with Kristoff claiming middle, leaving Elsa to dutifully take the dreaded aisle seat.

"I'm so glad everything is turning out for the better," Anna said, tearing her gaze from the window to grin at her two best friends. Elsa may have overlooked it, but Kristoff knew she wasn't just talking about the hurricane or her parent's safety. Through it all, with both Hans and him leaving, he knew she was relieved to have everything working out for her.

Her two companions returned the grins. "Me, too," Kristoff replied.

"Kristoff, I hate to be the devil's advocate here, but what exactly are you planning to do when we get back? In case you forgot, you quit your job. And having that you quit the army on your record won't help your case," Elsa bit her lip. She hated to disturb the happy moment, but she knew the facts needed to be set straight. Sugar coating would leave them with nothing but cavities and stomach aches later on down the line.

Anna copied her sister subconsciously, and Kristoff ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. "Well..." he trailed off, turning beet red at being called out. Honestly, he hadn't thought this far ahead. When Elsa had called him about their father's new hospital position those couple weeks ago, the only thing he knew for sure was that he loved Anna more than anything else and couldn't stand to be apart from her again. The details as to how exactly this would happen, however, had slipped his mind.

"He'll get another job. He stills want to go to college, right?" Anna gave a small smile and nudged his shoulder for support.

"Yeah. I'll probably need more than one, but baby steps. I still refuse to accept any more money from either of you, and I'll do everything I need to to pay for tuition. College loans will probably be my best friend," Kristoff chuckled.

Elsa still looked doubtful, but let the subject drop. They engaged in small talk until they plane had finished boarding and reached their cruising altitude. After Anna and Kristoff had made far too many flirtatious winks and blushes, Elsa had had enough. She was never more thankful for the almost vacant airplane.

"That's it," she spoke out boisterously and suddenly, making the couple look up from each other's eyes and at Elsa. "You two are sickeningly adorable and I can't take it anymore. I'm switching seats," she declared, and, not waiting for their response, she unbuckled her seat belt, grabbed her book, and went up two rows.

Anna giggled while Kristoff blushed. "Well, now that she's gone," he winked and leaned in towards Anna's mouth.

"No funny business; we're still in public," Anna whispered with a smile as Kristoff took her willing lips hostage.

** X~X~X **

"_Kristoff," Anna breathed out, trying to catch a breath as Kristoff fought against it by sucking on her neck; hard at first but soothing it over with his tongue. _

_"Elsa could be home any...any minute now." Kristoff barely nodded his head and continued his trek down her neck, loving all the small noises she made during his quest. _

_"Yeah but she's not home right now," His smirk could be felt on her skin. _

_"You know she'll be mad...this would be the third time this week," Anna squeaked, running her small hands down his back while his much larger ones gripped her waist tightly. He was completely on top of her now, but made sure only to blanket her body in order not to crush her. Both of them could admit he had become quite good at this now. _

_"She'll live." _

_Anna arched her back as his fingers found her back and began to lift her shirt and pulling at her bra straps. "I don't know...after last time...she seemed pretty scarred..."_

_ "Then stop me." _

Anna gasped as her body was jolted from her dreamland. Opening her eyes and examining at her surroundings with a bewildered but tired expression, she realized she was not at home with Kristoff but still seated in the plane, thousands of feet in the air. Lifting her head from Kristoff's shoulder, she glanced at his sleeping form and smiled. His dirty blonde locks were growing fast and already fell over his closed eyes. His mouth was closed, and his breaths were short and quiet. Anna kept her dreamy gaze on her boy-

Wait.

Anna sat up, eyebrows furrowing. Were they officially dating? Or... well, they had never really decided on an official status. Or even discussed it. To be honest, she was a little afraid of asking him about it. Her lack of knowledge about love had led to Hans, and, well, look how well that turned out. She blushed when she realized she really didn't care. Of course, she wanted to date Kristoff, and do all those cliché, romantic things couples did, but she didn't feel forced to make him hers officially. She knew that, unlike Hans, he wouldn't stray. He was practically her best friend besides Elsa; he knew everything about her, and seen her at her worst. What else was there to make clear? She didn't need to label it because she knew what she had was real and right. It was love.

Her mind wandered back to her dream and she squirmed uncomfortably. Did her mind really want her to go that far with Kristoff? It was hard not to cross boundaries when neither of them knew where said boundaries were. With Hans, they had only gone as far as small make out sessions. She was obviously enjoying it in her dream, but was she really okay with letting him... She blushed in embarrassment. She couldn't even think about it, much less act on it! She knew Kristoff well enough to know that Kristoff obviously wouldn't mind doing it, but she also knew that he wouldn't push her (well, not too far anyway) but was she really ready? After Hans, she was not just the naive little girl that would agree to anything her partner said with the blink of his dreamy eyes. She was a strong, independent (okay, taking her relationship with Kristoff into mind, she might need a new word) woman, and if she wasn't ready for something, she wouldn't let a guy's opinion change that. And she knew Kristoff respected her for that, so pressure definitely wasn't an issue. This was one of the many times she was thankful for a sister as cool and conversational as Elsa. And of course, girl time couldn't hurt. She decided to plan that when they arrived back home.

There. Case closed.

Which was just as well, seeing as Kristoff took that moment to stretch his shoulder blades back and crack his gunk-covered eyes open slowly. "I was never able to sleep on planes," Kristoff murmured in respect for the other passengers who were still sleeping.

Anna giggled and pulled out a deck of cards from the pocket in the seat in front of her. "Wanna play BS?" she asked, waving the thick pack between her fingers and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sure. Just don't go crying when I beat you," Kristoff smirked, sitting up and pulling down the small table.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. Just wait, Bjorgman. You're going down." X~X~X

"Bullshit!"

Anna giggled and flipped over her card on the top of the pile, shaking her head and shrinking behind her shrinking hand of cards. "Nope. Take 'em."

Kristoff groaned. "Damn. When did you get so good at card games?" he asked, grudgingly taking the large stack and adding them to his hand.

"Hey, remember what I said about language," Anna warned. "And I'm just as good at card games as I am with Clue," she giggled menacingly again. "Your turn."

Kristoff groaned. "I don't wanna play anymore."

"Oh really? Mister I'm-so-beast-I'm-gonna-beat-you-at-everything?" Anna lowered her voice an octave in a teasing way, trying her best not to break into a grin.

"I have other games we can play that I will be much better at," Kristoff winked flirtatiously, placing his cards on the table and leaning in towards her

She stopped him. "So does that mean I win?" she smiled with playful eyes.

Kristoff grumbled yet again. "If I surrender will you let me kiss you?"

A nod.

"Fine! I surrender."

A kiss.

"Kristoff?" Anna asked, pulling away from him after a few tempting kisses were exchanged.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking..."

"That's never good."

Anna blushed and giggled, feeling antsy about her next statement. "What are we?"

"Umm...people? Humans? Homo Sapiens?"

"No, you goof, I mean us. What are we?"

"Oh," Kristoff replied, pulling back a bit more and sitting back in his seat properly. "Well, that depends. What do you want us to be?"

Anna looked away from Kristoff's impending gaze. "I don't know."

Kristoff cocked his head, and then took the umbrella straw from his empty cup and held it out. Sitting up, he took Anna's hand in one of his own and held up the tiny straw umbrella. "Anna, will you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?" he asked with one of his signature smirks, holding out the drink accessory as as flower of some sort.

Anna laughed, her freckles dancing upon her cheeks and she gladly took the makeshift gift and proceeded to pretend smell its purple top. "Yes. I would love to," she copied Kristoff's grin, mouth stretching ear-to-ear and showing her brilliant white teeth.

**X~X~X**

**review please.**


	26. Chapter 26

**hello. **

**just wanted to say thanks for all your kind comments, really means alot. I'm doing better now :) **

**also, im not planning to write full smut (im only sixteen like wat) and im sorry if my steamy stuff sucks. i havent even had my first kiss yet so...**

**disclaimer: frozen is not in my possession **

**X~X~X**

Anna sighed and breathed in the familiar scent of her home. Leaving her luggage in the entryway, she ran to the living room and dropped onto the couch and pillows, which hadn't moved during the last few dramatic weeks. "Oh, how I missed these pillows," she smiled and closed her eyes, burying her face in a pillow. "Is that weird?" she asked suddenly, peeking one eye open and sitting up, clutching the feather cushion to her chest.

Her two companions smiled at her as they walked into living room. "Very," Elsa replied, playfully rolling her eyes. She proceeded past the living room and began to climb the white spiral staircase, her suitcase dragging obnoxiously behind her. "I'm going to go unpack and take a nap. This jet lag is really getting to me."

Once she had disappeared upstairs, Kristoff leaned against the arm chair casually and dropped his much smaller duffel. "Well, while you're catching up with that couch, I'm gonna go get Sven," he said, trying his best to seem nonchalant, though he was anxious to see his best friend. Those four months had been too long, and he missed his loyal buddy.

"Guess I won't be seeing you for the next couple days," Anna joked, sitting up on her elbows.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch. "Trust me, I'll be giving you your attention later," he winked, and Anna could feel his playful smirk during their short but passionate kiss.

"See you later," she smiled dreamily, mind fuzzy after one of his breathtaking kisses.

He grinned back silently from the door, before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Anna sighed and fell back among the pillows. Her blissful reunion was interrupted yet again by her phone vibrating, signaling someone had sent her a text message. Reaching out blindly, she slammed her hand on the coffee table a few times before managing to grab the device. She fell off the couch clumsily and landed with her butt on the hard cool wood beneath her. Blowing a few stray hairs from her face and getting over the annoyance of her clumsiness, she snatched up the silver electronic and unlocked the screen. Her eyes widened at the sight.

** To: Anna **

**From: He-who-must-not-be-named **

**We need to talk. **

"Anna? Are you okay?" Elsa took that moment to appear from the top of the stairs with a concerned expression on her otherwise fair face. She walked briskly down the stairs to meet her butterfingered sister.

"Yeah. Just the usual tumble," Anna laughed and took Elsa's hand to help herself up. "You would never guess who just texted me," she said after she had dusted herself off.

"Who," Elsa commanded with an intense but curious gaze.

"Hans," she replied, biting her lip in anticipation for Elsa's blow-up.

"Are you serious? What the hell did the douchebag have the nerve to say this time?" Elsa snatched the phone out of Anna's grasp and read the short message. "Oh, he just wants to 'apologize' and say it was 'just a huge misunderstanding'," Elsa read, throwing up quotation marks with her fingers and rolling her eyes.

"I know, but I feel like he at least deserves an explanation. We did kind of tell him off with no warning," Anna protested hesitantly. "I mean, if someone texted me with an insult and I had no idea what it was about, I think I'd want details, too."

"Yeah, but he knows what he did. Why should we give him the time of day when all he'll do is try to persuade you to forgive him?! He'll throw himself a pity party, and heaven knows how much fun those are," Elsa argued, placing her slim hands on her even thinner waist.

"C'mon Elsa, I'm not that stupid. I'll even take you and Kristoff with me. I've learned from him; I think I can handle one little chat," Anna raised her eyebrows in anticipation for her sister's answer.

Elsa's eyes darted back and forth in thought and the blonde moved to cross her arms over her narrow chest. After several increasingly awkward minutes, Elsa sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I swear, if he tries anything, I won't hesitate to bring out the guns. Figuratively and literally."

Anna beamed when she heard the blonde's sigh and gave her a bone crushing but not unexpected hug. "Thank, sis. You're the best."

Elsa rolled her eyes but proceeded to embrace her crazy sister that she simply could never say no to.

** X~X~X **

"Kristoff, please. I'm trying to make dinner."

Anna swatted his head away from her exposed shoulder, which said boy kept trying to cover with dark love bites. As much as Anna loved this extra attention and new-found, sexy confidence Kristoff seemed to be gaining more of everyday, she still knew when it just wasn't appropriate.

"And I told you, I'm not very hungry," Kristoff replied in a husky growl, wrapping his large arms around her significantly smaller waist and ignoring Anna's protests, placing his head back into her shoulder.

"Maybe so, but I am. And Elsa expects me to cook tonight. She'd be awfully disappointed if it's only half cooked, or worse, burnt," Anna pointed out with breathy gasps while Kristoff continued his trail on her collarbone.

"Eh, you guys get takeout all the time. I'm sure she'll live," her bulky boyfriend began pulling her from her concrete position by the stove.

"No, no, no." Anna protested, though her resistance was wearing thin.

"Fine then. Just one kiss before you kick me out of the kitchen?" Kristoff asked, puckering out his thin lips obnoxiously to make his girlfriend smile her wickedly beautiful grin.

Anna rolled her eyes and pecked him shortly on the lips, knowing it would drive him crazy.

"Hey!" Kristoff gaped while Anna went innocently back to her meal preparations. "That wasn't a real kiss!"

"Um, yes it was," Anna responded sassily, refusing to look at the complaining man and focus on her boiling food. "And we agreed one kiss, and I gave you one. That's that."

"Nope. Sorry, that wasn't acceptable. I'm afraid I need to ask you for a new one," Kristoff shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Anna shook her own strawberry blonde head and turned towards him, placing her spoon-grasping hand on her hip. "Fine," she stated simply, stepping up to him boldly and wrapping her arms demandingly around his neck and pulling him down to her level. Closing her eyes sloppily, she pulled his head to hers and kissed him - hard.

Kristoff smiled at her annoyed confidence and twined his muscular arms on her hips, a spot he was beginning to love. He deepened the kiss, and at Anna's small moans, he knew she was definitely not thinking about dinner anymore. As oxygen became thin, Kristoff pulled away. "I love you." His smile could be felt on her own millimeters away lips.

Anna replied by crashing her lips on his again, pulling her body impossibly closer to his own, loving the feel of his broad chest and thick hair between her fingertips. She sighed in content when his hands moved from her waist to her cheeks, pulling her face up and running his hands through her smooth fiery hair. A few passionate moments later, Kristoff escaped her temptingly toxic lips and advanced down her face and towards her slender neck. "Kristoff," she sighed in a whisper, running her hands down from his neck to clutch at his spine. She felt clouded with passion and lust, loving the feeling on Kristoff's brilliant lips on her skin. However, a small voice in the back of her head reminded her of that dream on the plane, and she knew this had to stop. They needed to talk. "Kristoff, stop," she said, regretting the words as soon as they escaped her mouth due to the way Kristoff was pleasuring her.

Being the respectful and wonderful man Anna had fallen in love with, he stopped immediately, looking at her swollen red lips and still darkened eyes with a concerned, loving gaze. "I'm sorry. I just...I got a bit carried away. I'm sorry, I-I," Kristoff stammered, his blush someone messing up his speech the more intensely red it became.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I just...I think we need to talk. Y'know, boundaries and stuff," Anna stuttered with a blush that would make a tomato look pale, pulling her body away from his but keeping their hands interlocked.

"Yeah," Kristoff followed her dumbly towards the living room. "Good idea."

After getting situated on the long couch with almost six inches in between them (the most space since they had returned back from Norway), Anna spoke out awkwardly. "So...boundaries."

"Yeah."

"I've never really been a good relationship before, so I don't really know...exactly...," Anna trailed off, trying desperately in vain to hide her impending blush.

"You think that I have?" Kristoff smirked, causing Anna to giggle a bit, breaking the awkward ice.

"Here's what we'll do. We both know that I'm good with just about everything. But I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. I'm even fine with just kissing. It's all up to you," he pitched sincerely, amber brown eyes looking into turquoise beauties.

Anna looked away with her ever darkening flush. "I know, and that's one of the reasons I love you. But...can I have some time to think about it? I need some time to myself to know what I'm really comfortable with and what I want to do."

"Yeah, yeah, totally," Kristoff tried his best to be the encouraging boyfriend rather than sound as disappointed as he really was.

"Kristoff, you know I love you," Anna started. "And trust me, one day I will want to do all those things with you. I just need time. We both know my last boyfriend didn't turn out so hot, so I want to do this one right," she smiled, glancing at him.

"I know. I'm sorry," Kristoff apologized, a blush creeping from his thick neck to his handsome face.

"Good. Now I'm going to make sure we don't burn another meal. You wanna help?" Anna asked, standing up and holding her hand down for him to take.

Kristoff grinned and nodded, grasping her warm, small palm in his own.

** X~X~X**

**did you get my HP quote? ;)**

**let me know what you thought...by (you guessed it) REVIEWING. **


	27. Chapter 27

**so my beta isnt responding but i wanted to get this out there. ill update it once i get the proofread copy.**

**disclaimer: we already know what im going to say**

**X~X~X**

"Hey, Elsa?" Anna asked loudly to try and diminish the distracting and busy sounds of her coworkers and photographers around her. She barely dodged a tall steel pole while trying to reach her workaholic sister. Tripping slightly over her thin, sparkling stilettos, she managed to corner the blonde in a darker, less bustling part of the studio. "Elsa! I need to talk to you," she sighed, a bit tired from the harsh flashing lights and the itchiness of her outfit.

"What's up?" Elsa asked distractedly, gingerly taking out her neon extravagant earrings.

"Well, I don't really know if you know much about it, but you're like my only friend who can help me with this and you are my best friend so you can't laugh at me or make fun of me or-"

"Anna," Elsa stopped her tirade with calming hands. "Just tell me."

"Well...you know me and Kristoff are dating now..." Anna moved her head and cracked her knuckles nervously.

"No, I had no idea," Elsa's tone was drenched in sarcasm.

"Well, I just wondering if...like how far should I go...with boundaries..." Anna bit her lip and tried her best to keep eye contact, though the situation grew more awkward each millisecond.

"Whoa whoa...have you guys..." Elsa trailed, eyes bright and completely focused on the present issue at hand.

"No! Goodness, no," Anna shook her head frantically, calming her sister down a few notches. "I mean...we've done some making out, but I don't know how far I should go. I mean, I just broke up with Hans a month ago, and we all know how that relationship turned out," Anna shrugged her shoulder and snorted uncomfortably.

"Okay, yes. I understand," Elsa stated matter-of-factly, trying her best to grasp the scenario. "Well, if you're asking me, I'm definitely sure you're not ready to go all the way. Personally, you know I have the same, possibly even less experience than you. So I say, take it slow. There's really no rush, especially if you guys love each other as much as you say you do. And if he's pressuring you in any way-"

"No! He would never do that," Anna had to interrupt with eyebrows pursed.

"Alright. So just let things happen. There's really no rules regarding boundaries; everyone's different. It's really up to you; what you want and what you're comfortable with doing," Elsa starred in her sisterly role.

"Elsa! Get changed and get to hair and makeup stat! Shoot starting in an hour!" A middle aged, hefty man called from a few feet and other work obstacles away.

"Alright, I'll see you later. Gotta go. And with Kristoff," Elsa gave her wisdom once more while relacing her shoes, "I trust you. Just don't do anything stupid," she smirked and walked away briskly.

Anna smiled and waved absentmindedly as her sister skippered off. With a sigh, she walked back towards the dressing room. It was already a long day, and it was only eleven in the morning.

**X~X~X**

Anna breathed out quietly to calm her nerves and ran two sweaty palms over her dress, soothing the material. Letting Kristoff open the clear restaurant door, she followed inside after Elsa and tried her best to keep her eyes locked on the hard wood floor supporting her weight.

"There he is," Elsa spoke with a palpable scowl.

Anna looked up slowly, and sure enough, in a corner table near a far window, sat Hans. He hadn't noticed the trio yet, and looked almost sophisticated by his straight as a board posture, head held high and glancing leisurely out the window, and slender fingers sipping his green tea delicately. Kristoff let out a low growl at the mere sight of his enemy, and Anna had to grasp his hand to make sure he didn't do something stupid.

"Hello, table for three?" The young hostess at the counter asked, her fake eyelashes and tattooed eyebrows doing their own sort of tango against her plastered face.

"Actually, we're meeting that man over there," Elsa explained using her polite charisma towards strangers.

"Oh, of course! A waiter will be there to help you soon," she smiled too brightly and gestured over towards the dark ginger.

At the lady's boisterous, squeaky voice, Hans lifted his head calmly, and folded his hands on the table, waiting patiently for his company to get comfortable. The circular table had Hans' back to the window, Anna on his left, Elsa straight across, and Kristoff seated to his right. "Thank you for coming to talk to me. I really appreciate your understanding," Hans greeted with perfect diction.

"Save it," Elsa snapped, crossing her arms and scowling maliciously.

"Elsa," Anna warned softly, raising her thin eyebrows in the slightest. "You invited us here," she looked back at Hans, finding it almost impossible to gaze into those once dreamy green eyes, "So say what you wanted to say so we can get this over as soon as possible."

"You're right. I'm sorry for all the meaningless introductions. Though I must ask, are your parents alright?" Hans inquired, the setting sun casting a blazing red glow on his innocently fair face.

"They're fine, thank you for asking," Anna tried to stay polite, though her insides wanted to jump over the table and rip his hair out.

"Just get to your persuading, Hans. As much as we absolutely love hanging out with you, we've got better things to do," Kristoff sneered, his knuckles white from gripped the arms of his chair.

"Alright, cool your jets, Hulk," Hans insulted almost charismatically. "Anna, I know what I did what was wrong. And I feel absolutely heinous for what I did to you. It wasn't cool, and you are far too perfect to have to go through the pain and betrayal I put you in. Especially during that hard time with the well being of your parents," Hans apologize,d his green eyes filled with something dangerously close to sincere.

"I understand. Now get to the explaining, I have things to do," Anna partly fibbed, snapping her fingers.

"Yes. I just want you to know that I did love you. I still do, in fact," Hans responded, earning gaping mouths from all three of his guests.

"Oh, put a sock in it," Elsa mocked.

"That's hard to believe, considering you were cheating on her the whole time and practically living a lie," Kristoff scoffed.

"It wasn't all a lie!" Hans protested, his glamorous allure fading.

"Oh really? Then why did you even date me? What was the point? You had Jasmine the whole time! What was your real motive?" Anna jabbed, slamming her hands on the table and leaning in towards him.

"Yeah, what was the point?" Kristoff echoed, his face painting his confusion and realization of Anna's statement.

Elsa remained silent. She let herself zone out a bit, studying Hans' face. She noticed he really was attractive, even though his inner core was blackened with evil. The light shone jut perfectly to unveil his light freckles upon his high cheekbones and slim, turned-up nose. His eyes sparkled in the most mysterious way, and Elsa was unable to decipher the real emotion hidden behind the emeralds. She felt bile rise up in her throat. It was such a shame that even the most attractive outer appearance could be tarred by such cruelty on the inside.

"-what do you think, Elsa?" Anna asked loudly, splitting Elsa's scary daydream and forcing her back to reality.

"Huh?" Elsa blinked her diamond orbs a few times before composing herself in front her questioning peers. "Oh yes. I still think you're a lying, deceitful douche bag," she regained her sassy throne quickly.

Hans cocked his gorgeous face to look at Elsa's equally as alluring one. "Is that really what you think, Elsa? Can't you find it in your heart to forgive me?" His captivating eyes held Elsa almost in a trance.

Elsa was once left without educated words to fill her open mouth. "I-I gotta go to the restroom." She stood up quickly and slammed her thick white napkin on her empty appetizer plate. Walking away briskly but stiffly, she breathed a sigh of relief once spotting the sleek black restroom sign hanging above her just a few feet away.

The mirror showed the same long platinum hair and lithe tall body Elsa had been used to seeing every day, but she felt different. Her eyes cast a different light than she was used to, and her arms quivered in the slightest. Hans was and forever will be her enemy, and it frightened her that the mere image of him gave her chills and made her sick. She never had despised someone as much as him, and it scared her to what her emotions were capable of.

She jumped at the sudden burst of the door opening, leaving her face to face with her puzzled sister. "Elsa? Are you okay?" she asked innocently, walking timidly over to her and touching her slender arm lightly.

"Yeah. Yeah, just a weird...uh...," Elsa struggled to find the words to explain how she was feeling.

Anna still kept her bewildered expression, though added some doubt into the mix. "Are you sure? Was Hans bugging you? Cause we could just go. This was a bad idea anyway," she suggested and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I think I need to lay down...my stomach hurts," Elsa explained, knowing the throbbing in her lower abdomen was from her sickening feeling of loathing and disgust towards the wolfish yet cunning man.

"Okay. You were right the whole time; this was a bad idea," Anna chuckled and led them out of the fancy yet desolate , their peaceful yet short conversation was completely shattered at hearing the loud commotion coming from the corner of the restaurant and the slowly thickening crowd surrounding their table. The sisters' hearts dropped, recognizing the grunts and curses coming from all too familiar mouths.

Rushing over to the busy scene, the girls were horrified to see that their once elegantly decorated table had been turned upside down and Kristoff and Hans were rolling around and jerking and jabbing into chairs and the sticks holding the body of their table. Most people stood and watched, while even some encouraged their fight. It was as if time was in slow motion, as Elsa grabbed Hans and Anna Kristoff, using all their might to pry the seething, fuming men off of each other.

"Kristoff!" Anna screeched, completely repelled at her boyfriend's embarrassing behavior. "What in hell do you think you're doing?"

"That _bastard _completely disrespected you and your sister! He deserves a good beating," Kristoff chafed, rubbing away some of the blood gushing from his nose.

"I didn't expect you to completely POUNCE ON ME!" Hans yelled back just as enraged, his eye slowly blackening and mouth swelling. "I could have you arrested for this!"

"Okay, everyone just needs to calm down!" Elsa screamed over the mumbling crowd and fighting men. Though, she was quelled by the store manager and a few mother bulky bartenders.

"Alright, you two. Get the hell out of my restaurant!" They barked, frightening everyone in their sight. "I never want to see you set foot even near this place ever again, you understand? We don't accept this kind of behavior here," they sneered, veins popping out of the sides of their tanned heads and grabbing both men and practically tossing them out on the busy sidewalk.

Elsa and Anna quickly followed after them, ignoring the people's calls for explanations.

"I never want to see you again, you dirty little man whore!" Kristoff's voice was just as loud and husky as it was during the climate of their brawl as the four stood in the middle of the dirty sidewalk, who seemed to part like the Red Sea at their sudden manifestation.

"Well, the only place I want to see your crummy face again is in court, when I sue you for all this!" Hans gestured angrily towards his beat up state.

"Okay ,everyone, we just need to calm down," Elsa tried to pacify the chaotic situation.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. Have fun with your insane boyfriend. I'll be waiting for the day he lashes out on you," Hans taunted, walking away and limping slightly, starting to blend into the dark cloud of people.

Kristoff growled wolfish. "I loathe him," he seethed.

"What did he say?" Anna asked curiously but still tentative to his raging attitude.

"It shouldn't be repeated," Kristoff shook his head determinedly. "I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll see you at home."

"Wait, Kristoff! Do you think that's safe?" Elsa called out as he began to walk away. "I mean, your nose is kind of bleeding and you don't seem calm enough to-"

"I'll see you at home, okay?" Kristoff tried to keep his voice calm and kind, though it was hard at his irritated and injured state.

Anna quivered and began to walk the opposite way as her damaged boyfriend. "Okay. I love you, Kristoff," she gave one more parting shot before walking away with a downcast head.

Elsa bit the inside of her cheek as she watched her two roommates walk their separate ways. This had definitely been a mistake; everything was worse than before now. She never should have agreed to Anna's naive wishes. Now, her family and relationships were in shambles, and she could only stand about it watch it wreck to nothingness.

**X~X~X**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
